幸福追蹤
by lovelytunes
Summary: 離開了台灣五年﹐小麥終於又回國。這次﹐並不是放短短的暑假﹐而是長久的不需 要再和家人分開﹐面對冷冰冰的書本與校園。
1. Chapter 1: 感動

第一章﹕感動

離開了台灣五年﹐小麥終於又回國。這次﹐並不是放短短的暑假﹐而是長久的不需要再和家人分開﹐面對冷冰冰的書本與校園。

雖然幾年的時間不是很長或短﹐但這段期間發生了許多事情。小麥在美國辛苦求學的過程﹐不怎麼特別有趣。所以這方面還是不需要浪費精神說太多。該多點提下的反而是皇甫家的變動﹐尤其是瑾。為了工作﹐也或許應該說是因為小麥還在美國唸書﹐多待在豪宅會難免讓自己常常想起她﹐感覺過度的空虛寂寞﹐所以就搬出去住了。這樣的決定可說是能幫助他分心不被捆在思念裡﹐也可以讓自己專心努力工作。所以沒人敢反對他的要求。結果﹐在小麥完成學業之前﹐就當上知名的公司﹐Excel Technology Inc﹐的最年輕CEO.

至於其他的南風少爺﹐他們也有所成就。彩和影在他們同類的專長範圍有必定的成功﹐現在兩人已經是有名的建築師了。Emp可是花了很多口水才能把他們勸到留在皇甫集團幫忙的。

而璘呢﹐就比較謙虛。他不需要浪費Emp太多力氣﹐乖乖待在公司做他最拿手的職業﹐也就是皇甫集團的網路系統總監

還有一位值得說的就是宮茉莉小姐。她為了證明自己的貴家女孩的勢力﹐就千辛萬苦的開了一家專程為訓練女生成為上等社會的充滿自信和貴族氣質的成功人物的高級學院。為了這個﹐她可是花很多的心思和付出許多﹐就連彩也深深得為她感到驕傲。

。。。。。

小麥畢業後回到台灣的第一天, 踏進自己在皇甫家的房間﹐一時之間感到超級的陌生﹐不知該怎麼形容。

房間還是佈置得像他留學前一模一樣。但是她還是不敢相信一切都完成了﹐五年的時間真的過去了。

"小麥﹐怎麼樣﹖累嗎﹖"Emp關心的問他寶貝孫女。

她週圍望著﹐"爺爺﹐說累也不是全部啦。。。正確的是心潮澎湃。。。其實我也不知道應不應該這樣說。。。"

Emp覺得有點擔心﹐"什麼﹖小麥呀﹐我看爺爺還是讓你好好休息一陣子。。。行李不需要管那麼多啊。。。待會兒會叫管家幫你整理。睡一下﹐伊總管會叫廚房的準備你的晚餐。不要煩惱太多啊。。。"

小麥覺得爺爺變體貼了許多。她點頭﹐並很感激他那麼快了解自己需要什麼﹐"爺爺﹐謝謝你。。。"

"傻孩子﹐別想那麼多﹐趕快躺下休息啊﹖爺爺不打擾你了﹐"Emp說了﹐不久後就出去﹐好讓小麥獨自一個人。

他離開把門關上了﹐小麥卻又感到寂寞。可能是時差的關係﹐也或許是環境突然一轉眼之間變不同了﹐使她超不舒服的。即使再怎麼疲倦﹐她控制不了自己想下為什麼今天好像有什麼特別少了。腦子一片空白也一片混亂﹐小麥真的沒辦法就這樣進入睡眠。

思考過半小時後﹐她突然想到門外的對面房間。這下﹐她明白了﹐"原來﹐是因為瑾已經搬出去了。。。難怪。。。"心情直接跌落谷底﹐小麥感到很難過﹐ 想說自己要不要到他房間裡看一看。

在她還未行動之前﹐小麥聽到敲門聲。她趕緊的過去打開。

當親眼看到他出現在門口﹐小麥興奮的大喊﹐"瑾﹐真的是你﹗"

他笑著看她那麼的開心﹐把這小公主緊緊得抱進懷裡。他也不忘逗她﹐"喔﹐有沒有很想我啊﹖哎﹐你重了。。。"

小麥拼命抓著他不放開﹐"有沒有搞錯啊。。。是我應該問你想不想我吧﹗還有﹐我一直都在減肥﹗是你沒那麼多體力也偏要把我抱起來﹗夠喘了吧﹖"

瑾放她下來﹐"好啦﹐怎麼變得小氣了﹖"

小麥不服他﹐"你才是耶。。。都不接我機。。。害我。。。"

他嘴角又露出帥氣微笑﹐"小麥﹐記不記得你要出國去﹐在機場的那一天﹖"

"哦﹖當然﹐"小麥回答。

瑾繼續說﹐"那時候﹐我差一點趕不上給你我第一份成功簽的和約。"

小麥聽他再次提起﹐覺得特別感動﹐"瑾﹐謝謝。。。"

他把小麥轉向面對自己﹐眼神深情的對她說﹐"小麥﹐對不起﹐我今天臨時趕不到接妳機。。。因為。。。"

"因為﹖"小麥很好奇他到底要說什麼。

瑾就從他的公司包裡拿出一份文件﹐"小麥﹐這是我簽的第一百份和約﹐也就是要送給。。。妳﹐也就是我這五年來的決心來處。。。"

瑾交給小麥的手裡。她感動得看了一下﹐就表情忽然十分驚訝﹐"台灣第一個大型迪斯尼樂園﹖﹗"


	2. Chapter 2: 肯定

第二章﹕肯定

"瑾﹐這樣好嗎﹖大型迪斯尼樂園耶。。。真的出乎意料﹐"小麥似乎不敢相信和  
>約的內容。<p>

他儘管得說服她的猶疑﹐"小麥﹐不要害怕。。。在 妳手上的﹐可是的確我兩小時  
>前簽的。。。是一份Excel科技公司﹐皇甫集團和美國迪斯總公司之間的合作。不久﹐<br>就會舉辦一場記者會。而且﹐我決定了﹐由妳來領導。。。"

小麥聽了瑾這麼一說﹐簡直傻眼﹐"什麼﹖由我﹖"

他能感受到小麥純情的反應﹐並清笑著握緊她的手說﹐"是啊。。。因為﹐小麥﹐  
>你是我生命中的奇跡公主。迪斯尼的未來台灣王國﹐不能沒有妳。。。"<p>

"瑾﹐"看著他對視自己的溫柔眼神﹐小麥差點就要感動得落淚了。 "你等我一下﹐"  
>她趕緊去行李拿出一樣東西。<p>

回到瑾身邊﹐她把禮物交給他﹐"打開來看看你喜不喜歡﹗"

瑾感到驚喜﹐"哦﹐是特地給我的。。。太想我了嗎﹖謝謝。"

小麥興奮期待得等看瑾會覺得那禮物如何。

打開禮盒以後﹐瑾面帶著開心的笑容說﹐"這可是。。。"

小麥看到他的表情﹐心滿足得幫他講完﹐"從美國飛回來台灣特別送到南風瑾少爺  
>手裡的領帶夾﹗現在就允許我幫您試帶上吧﹗"<p>

剛好今天晚上緊張得從公司趕回來的瑾有帶領帶。

"好啦﹗總算不錯看﹗"小麥覺得蠻帥氣的。

"小麥﹐"他深情的對著她表示。"謝謝﹐我真的很喜歡。。。"

聽他這樣向她說﹐小麥心裡的驕傲一直飆升到極點﹐靜靜得想﹐"Ha。。。這就是  
>我千辛萬苦畢業後得到的學校紀念品喲。你可要好好珍惜。。。"<p>

"小麥﹐這是獨一無二的吧﹖"瑾注意的問。

她回過神來﹐"瑾﹐你看到了﹖"

他點頭﹐"有我的名字刻在上面耶。。。我怎麼會看不到。。。而且﹐這可是你所  
>讀的大學﹐今年一百週年慶日頒給優秀畢業生的限量品。"<p>

小麥被猜穿了﹐就連忙解釋﹐"瑾﹐你怎麼知道的﹖其實也沒什麼啦。。。我是想  
>說﹐能夠下那麼大的決心去美國讀書﹐都因為你呀。。。我從來都沒有那麼大膽過。<br>這個領帶夾也不需要太多什麼零用錢。。。所以我就。。。"

小麥還沒慌張得說完﹐瑾就已經把她擁入懷裡﹐激動得深吻著她。接下來﹐彼此也  
>不必需要再多的解釋。安靜的幸福圍繞著他們﹐也是最珍貴愛的肯定。<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: 谈心

第三章：谈心

"小麦，怎麼样？睡得还okay吗？"电话里的小米关心的问她。

小麦笑了一下，并回答，"其实时差也没有想像中那麼的糟糕啦。。。还好！"

小米听她的这麼讲，就很快发觉为什麼小麦能说得那麼轻松。"我就知道，有真命  
>王子陪伴，是多麼的幸福呀。。。"<p>

"哎哟，小米。。。别这样逗了。。。该说你吧！"小麦快些专题。

她叹气，"我呢。。。每天每夜只顾著改学生们的功课。。。忙死了！"

小麦替自己的好姐妹难过，"不然这样吧。。。来我们公司工作！"

小米静静地思考一下，还是拒绝。"小麦，谢谢你的好意。但，我还是蛮喜欢小朋  
>友的。他们带给我很大的充实感。"<p>

"哦，小米。。。真佩服你耶，"小麦为她感到骄傲。

"小麦，我也是啊。。。你看，有疼爱自己的爷爷让你帮他打理跨国集团公司。很  
>强！"<p>

小麦反而觉得超有压力的，"小米，我怀疑我的能力。。。"

小米查觉她的口气怪怪的，"小麦，什麼事啦？"

小麦没有直接回答，只是沉默了一下。

"小麦？你是不是过份担心了？可以跟我分享吗？"小米有点不安。

"喔，"小麦回过神来。"小米，你现在工作的幼稚园在哪？我想找一天去探你班！"

"探我班？"她感到惊喜。"好啊，我立刻给你地址。听好！"


	4. Chapter 4: 团聚

第四章：团聚  
>"爸比，妈咪，难得这次真的回来了，就不许再离开罗！"小麦警告她父母。经过<br>这麼多年，他们今天终於回到台湾。因为某些公司需要，麦爸爸就被调回来担任一  
>分重要的职位。Emp也注意到他的两眼成绩，所以就主动要求麦爸爸回国长住。<br>小麦一听到这个消息就高兴的来不及。现在，他们一家人就可以团聚了。

瑾在旁看到小麦露出超幸福的表情也感到很满足。他关心的问，"对了，伯父伯母，这  
>栋房子还好吗？Emp是昨天才命令我帮你们挑的。我没想到你们这麼快就今天抵达台<br>湾，所以没那麼足够时间帮你们特地准备。。。不过，我等一下还可以帮你们再找。  
>只是，暂时就。。。"<p>

听他这麼一说，麦爸爸和麦妈妈就感动都来不及了。他们急著表示很满意这房子也  
>劝他不需要太麻烦。<p>

小麦答话，"哎哟，你就别那麼罗唆啦！挑房子又不是一天两天就能办到的事。让  
>爸比妈咪先休息，整理行李才说吧！"<p>

"喔，这也是，"瑾谦虚的认同。

麦夫妇看著他们小两口那麼和气，忍不住偷笑了。当小麦转望他们，实在超级不自  
>在，"爸比妈咪，干吗啊？那麼奇怪的眼神。。。"<p>

麦夫妇佩服的同时说，"蛮甜蜜的哟。。。"

小麦跟瑾不好意思的看著彼此一下，然后害羞的小公主就赶紧得转话题。"啊！爸，妈。。。你们不是说买了很多礼物。。。我迫不及待想看看耶！"她站起来帮他们拿行李。

麦妈妈就最了解她的宝贝女儿了。她允许小麦坐下并说，"你呢，就在这儿给我乖  
>乖的陪瑾少爷。。。行李可是还乱七八糟的，东西放在哪边我们才是最清楚。妈咪<br>先去准备一些吃的。"

瑾听麦妈妈这样讲，就说，"其实伯母，你不用那麼操心。。。我刚刚已经打个电  
>话定我们全部的午餐，应该在不久就会送到来了。"<p>

"是吗？"小麦没预料到"那有没有爸比最爱吃的酸辣排骨？"

瑾笑著点头，"有。。。"

小麦感到满意，可是还是继续的问他，"那妈咪的宫保鸡丁呢？"

瑾也是照样得点头，"保证！"

麦爸爸和麦妈妈都一起开心得大笑。不到五分钟后，他们也听到门铃响了。


	5. Chapter 5: 驚喜

第五章﹕驚喜

隔天﹐終於等到瑾搬回皇甫大宅了。在瑾的房間﹐各個都懂得給他們小兩口個空間。  
>畢竟瑾和小麥已經很久沒像五年前在皇甫家那麼輕鬆自在了。<p>

瑾一直注意著小麥很忙得認真幫自己整理東西。於是﹐就認為是時候拿某個箱子走  
>過去小麥那邊。<p>

"瑾﹐我把相架放在這桌上怎麼樣﹖這位子okay嗎﹖"小麥說著就發現瑾已經站在  
>她旁邊了。<p>

"小麥﹐這東西我想給妳﹐"瑾就帶她到床邊坐下﹐然後讓小麥好奇得打開箱子。

"什麼那麼神秘啊﹖"小麥倒是少見瑾會搞驚喜。但是當她看到裡面是什麼﹐自己  
>簡直不敢相信。<p>

"瑾﹐這是。。。怎麼會﹖是我弄不見已久的城堡拼圖耶﹗"她十分高興得說。

瑾感受得到她的感動﹐也笑了﹐"小麥﹐雖然弄丟了﹐但妳看﹐現在不就再次會到  
>妳身邊嗎﹖"<p>

小麥看著他為自己做的﹐快要哭出來了﹐"瑾﹐你是怎麼找到它的﹖"

瑾聽她這麼一問﹐心裡面感到一絲絲的驕傲。他回答說﹐"喔﹐我呢。。。可是經  
>過很多關卡才得到這個任性寶貝的。。。先房東﹐又地主﹐又房客﹐又房東。。。<br>哎呀﹐搞得我都亂了。。。再來﹐又。。。"

他還沒說完﹐小麥就抓著他的臉蛋﹐深深得親吻了他的嘴唇。接著﹐她感激的說﹐  
>"瑾﹐謝謝你。。。這拼圖﹐在我和爸比媽咪第一天搬進那棟舊房子﹐就在附近的<br>公園撿到它﹐是我童年唯一的玩具。它一直都陪伴我到那天搬進這大宅。。。真想  
>不到。。。"<p>

瑾很興奮能幫她找回來﹐"它也陪伴了妳作不少的夢。。。小麥。。。"

"什麼﹖"她看著他柔情的眼神﹐覺得自己超級幸福。

瑾把她抱進懷裡﹐"很對不起﹐我不是故意要給妳壓力的。利用迪斯尼的計劃把妳  
>嚇一跳。。。"<p>

小麥想不到他會提起這個﹐"迪斯尼計劃﹖瑾﹐我沒有怪你。。。"

他說﹐"是我太衝動了。。。我決定把這所有都放一邊。"

小麥沒察覺過原來瑾那麼了解自己的心情。是心電感應嗎﹖想不到﹐他們再次回到  
>彼此的身邊﹐卻更珍惜對方。這五年以來真的使小麥很憔悴﹐又過度疲倦。爺爺那<br>邊對她的期望﹐自己也正在煩惱著該怎麼交代。


	6. Chapter 6: 缘份

第六章：缘份

到了小米工作的幼稚园，小麦终於找到好朋友正在教可爱的学生们的教室。她静静  
>地站在门外注意著小米那麼认真的讲课。<p>

"好了，小朋友，有没有看到这图里的大象？老师需要你们把它剪出来。。。慢慢  
>地跟著线剪。。。"小米指示他们。当每个听话的小朋友都开始做的时候，她刚好<br>看到小麦在等著她。

她高兴得来不及了，"小麦！你终於来啦！"加快脚步得，小米就跑到门前开心得  
>和小麦拥抱。<p>

"小米，"小麦很佩服自己的死党。"真了不起耶，好专业喔！"

"小麦！说什麼啊！你也不是毕业了吗？我才替你感到骄傲！好想你喔，小公主！"  
>小米超级兴奋能够再和小麦重逢。<p>

小麦还来不及说什麼，突然觉得她的裙子被轻轻抓著一下。她就往下看。

"姐姐，我可以要你的签名照吗？"原来是小米的小男学生走到她们身边。

小米牵起他的手说，"小叮叮，怎麼又不专心啦？"

小麦看著小米，一副很好奇的问，"小米，他怎麼会要我签名？可是，我又没照片。。。"

小米就笑著解释，"小麦，其实小叮叮早已经带了照片。。。"

小麦看面前的天真小男孩，还是不大明白，"什麼？他知道我？"

小叮叮笑一下，就拿出照片给小麦看，"对呀，这不就是你吗，公主姐姐？"

小麦仔细得看清楚，的确是她自己。只是不过，感觉怪怪的，认不出究竟什麼时候  
>拍下来的。<p>

在旁的小米看到小麦这麼不敢相信，就赶紧解释，"小麦，其实相片里的，并不是  
>你自己本人，而是。。。"<p>

小麦又惊讶了，"而是，。。。谁呀？"

小米澄清，"是你的亲生母亲。。。皇甫夫人。。。"

"什麼？我的亲生。。。？"小麦开始乱了。

小米点头确认，"是啊，小叮叮，你要不要跟公主姐姐说是怎麼一回事啊？"

那小朋友就解释，"照片里的，是我妈妈的妈妈的好朋友。。。"

小米听他这麼讲就提醒，"哎哟，小叮叮。。。妈妈的妈妈耶，是该称呼什麼呀？"

小朋友就点头回答，"是我的外婆！"

"那就对了。。。小叮叮好聪明好乖哟，"小米摸摸他头称赞。然后，就对小麦说，  
>"其实，小叮叮他家人是开花店的。而以前呢，我听小叮叮的妈说皇甫夫人经常到<br>他们那边定花束和聊天。。。"

小麦听了，觉得真不可思议，世界上有那麼有趣的缘份。她就很有诚意的签了小叮  
>叮的照片。<p>

与小米叙叙旧了一些时间，小麦就离开学校。在她走不久以后，小米又有另一个人  
>来探她班。<p>

"瑾少爷，怎麼那麼迟？小麦刚走了，"她通知他。

他看一下手表，"我是听她说今天会来。。。那她走多久了？"

"喔，大概有半个小时吧。。。你还不赶快追上她？"小米催。

瑾就赶紧得离开了。

"不好意思，可以放我下车吗？我想自由得散步一下。。。待会儿，我会自己回家的，"  
>小麦和司机说。<p>

"那小麦小姐，你小心。。。"司机就停下车给她。

在街上没有目标的走著，小麦再想起刚才小米和小叮叮跟自己说的一切。接著，就  
>难免得想到她的亲生母亲。她是不是该知道多一些。<p>

早在她才刚搬进皇甫家那段期间，每次一见到璘，他都会说不停自己长得很像亲生  
>母亲之类的话。小麦就拿出手机打电话给璘。<p>

问了他，小麦只得知她妈妈还在的时候，璘才五岁而已。他只知道每当他一哭或想  
>家，皇甫夫人都会安慰他，鼓励他。其他的，他就不清楚了。<p>

小麦再来就乾脆打给彩。但是，这位花心大少爷那时只懂得参加派对，交朋友，玩  
>个不停。他就根本没时间和夫人相处。小麦听了真得超失望的。<p>

尽管如此，他也不放弃，就打给影。更加糟糕，小麦被他臭骂一顿。他那时，比璘  
>还小，根本一无所知。要问，就必需找某个人。<p>

最终，小麦还是打给了他。在街道上走著，小麦担心得会打扰到他正在忙工作。  
>"喂，。。。是我。。。你在干吗？"<p>

"小麦？怎麼现在才打给我啊？"他回答。

"喔？不是啦。。。对不起。。。你不是在忙吗？"小麦好奇。

"我。。。。。就在这，"瑾那麼犹豫一说，小麦感觉怪怪的。她抬头望，距离不  
>远的面前，瑾就慢慢的跑向自己，手拿著电话，对她温柔得笑著。<p>

小麦幸福满脸的走到瑾的身边，投进他温暖的怀抱。瑾紧紧接著她不放，彼此拥有  
>那麼贴近对方心跳声的无可取代安全感。他一直都相信不管茫茫人海中，他们是深<br>深想著的，就总会找到爱的身影。


	7. Chapter 7: 得知

第七章：得知

"哇，瑾，真不愧是你耶，能在这大宅里找到这麼美丽的图书馆！"小麦很欣赏的  
>说。<p>

带著她，瑾笑著透露，"这里就是专属於少夫人的，也就是，小麦，你的亲生母亲。。。"

小麦转过身看他，很难形容出自己目前的感受，"少夫人？我的。。。妈妈？"

他点头确定，"是的。。。"接著，瑾牵起她的手怀念得说，"我很清楚记得，小  
>时候，每当彩他们都顾著玩自己的，而我就孤零零一个人的时候，少夫人就会带我<br>来这里，读故事书给我听。。。直到我睡著。她是个很体贴，全意关心她周围每个  
>人的善良女士。。。常常为别人守候。。。"<p>

小麦很专注得聆听瑾讲的一切。后来，到处望望，有好多排书架摆满了无数本书。  
>最吸引小麦的就是图书馆中间的特别的玻璃电梯。瑾就告诉她这不只一程楼而已，<br>还有上面多两程。小麦很惊讶。

瑾继续说，"你要不要猜猜看，这图书馆是谁设计的呢？"

小麦想想，觉得他们好像来到英国王族的城堡。她回答，"哎呀，脑袋还不是很灵  
>活。。。给我点时间吧！不然，你随便在这里挑选一本。。。妈。。。我是说，少<br>夫人。。。喜欢的书给我看一看！"

瑾明白小麦暂时还不能习惯改口。他带她到某个书架，很快动作得拿出一本满厚的。  
>接下，他们小两口就坐在舒服的沙发上打开书本。<p>

小麦一看，就念出来，"作者，Lady 穗蓉？怎麼这麼刚？我叫麦秋穗耶！"

瑾就解释，"其实，小麦。。。Lady穗蓉就是少夫人的本名。。。这本书是她写的。。。"

小麦感到不可思议，"哦，她。。。会写书？这本名叫，'花缘语'？"后来，她  
>把书拿近一些，"这味道，好香。。。是。。。。。薰衣草？"<p>

瑾笑著点头，"对呀，是少夫人最喜欢的花。。。"

小麦仔细的想一想，就说，"怪不得，这大宅的前公园喷水池那边，有那麼多漂亮  
>的薰衣草。。。"<p>

瑾也继续跟小麦说很多关於亲生母亲的点点滴滴。他们一边专心的在彼此的陪伴下，  
>读少夫人的书。只不过，一小时后，小麦无意中慢慢地靠在瑾的肩膀，他才发现她<br>已经闭上眼睡著了。

瑾近距离看著她，有点心疼，"小麦，是不是太累了？"

他把书放一边，轻轻地亲吻一下她柔软的额角，在她耳边小声得说，"睡美公主，  
>就放心把自己交给我吧。。。"<p>

然后，瑾就小心得很轻易把小麦抱起，走出图书馆到她房间去。而正享受著甜蜜的  
>公主抱的沉睡小麦小姐就轻轻地动了一下并说梦话。"瑾，交给你，我可以吗？我<br>还有很多页没读完。。。。。"

瑾看著她在自己的安全怀里这麼无助及迷呼呼的，他嘴角很直觉得露出纯真的微笑  
>来。<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: 心里有数

第八章：心里有数

小麦再次打开少夫人写的书，心充满好奇得想读更多。她翻一翻每一页，为了就要  
>找回昨天和瑾一起在她还没入睡前看的某一章。可惜的是她怎麼想也想不起究竟是<br>哪一个。小麦觉得自己很无助。过半小时，她乾脆投降把书放一边。

就在她准备离开书桌的时候，突然有一样东西从少夫人的书掉下来。小麦接著，就  
>发现是一封信。<p>

"给未来的爱女，珊珊。。。"她仔细的念出。大概猜到是自己的亲生母亲以前写  
>给她的，小麦就快些打开来看。<p>

另外，同时间在Emp的房间里，瑾特别正在找他谈一件要求。

一起坐在客厅里，瑾的表情很沉重。Emp可以感应到这次，瑾真的有点怪，并十分认  
>真，一定不是什麼小事情。<p>

过了一下的犹豫对视，瑾终於开口说，"Emp，我想拜托你，暂时别让小麦接班皇甫  
>集团，可以吗？"<p>

Emp感到超以外，"什麼意思？不要让小麦接班？瑾，你知道你刚刚说了什麼吗？"

瑾已经有预料到他会有这样的惊讶反应。他诚意得回答，"Emp，我知道自己的说法  
>很不理性，但我真的觉得，小麦正不适合那麼快速就去接班你的公司。。。"<p>

Emp转过头，无奈得喝一口他的杯热咖啡。后来，就继续得问，"评你这样讲，可以  
>更坦然得说服我吗？"<p>

瑾思考一下怎麼表达得更清楚。他尽量请求，"她。。。还需要时间。。。"

Emp看透他纯情的脸上带著隐忧之类的负担，就提醒，"你口口声声说她只需要多点  
>时间，可是那又可代表什麼呢？她该做的，就必需赶快承担。。。我不允许延后，<br>你到底懂不懂现实世界的残酷无情，孩子啊？"

瑾听他这麼一说，就立刻露出重重不肯相信所劝的表情。他站起来，很愤怒的回应，  
>"这五年，你又知多少小麦是怎样度过的？我们就这麼轻易得被分隔两地那麼久！<br>你难道就一点也不为她心疼吗？"

看他这样，Emp可了解了。他利用这个绝招来刺激瑾，果然有效果。"瑾，谢谢你。。。  
>让我明白。。。"<p>

"什麼？"瑾一头雾水。

Emp要求他冷静得再坐下，就对他说，"自己的真心，有时后正不应该隐藏。。。瑾，  
>我也懂你的意思。。。只不过。。。真感情，都需要代价。。。不是一句两句就可<br>摆脱考验。。。你是一位了不起的首席执行官，应该明白这一点吧？"

瑾全意考量他给自己的暗示，很快的，心底已经有数下一步该做些什麼。


	9. Chapter 9: 承诺

第九章：承诺

"哇，这个，"小麦看著瑾从他手里交给自己的一只很漂亮的金饰钥匙。她仔细的  
>观察，就觉得这一定是专属於一位很高贵主人保管的。她脸上充满好奇，向著瑾，<br>她问道，"你是替皇甫家其中一位特别的人物收藏的吗？"

他小笑了一下，就乐意解释给小麦，"这位特别的人物，就是少夫人，皇甫穗蓉，  
>你的母亲大人。。。你正在拿著的钥匙就是很久以前，她曾经托我在未来某一天，<br>交给她世界上，最心爱的女生。。。也就是。。。"

小麦明白了，"喔，那就是我罗？"

他立刻点头，并回答道，"小麦，这只钥匙是少夫人的私人图书馆的。现在，我将  
>它物归原主。。。"<p>

小麦很感激，"瑾，谢谢你。。。啊！我突然想到了，就是那天我们一起在图书馆  
>里，你让我猜是谁设计那个空间的。。。"<p>

回想中。。。

小麦很专注得聆听瑾讲的一切。后来，到处望望，有好多排书架摆满了无数本书。  
>最吸引小麦的就是图书馆中间的特别的玻璃电梯。瑾就告诉她这不只一程楼而已，<br>还有上面多两程。小麦很惊讶。

瑾继续说，"你要不要猜猜看，这图书馆是谁设计的呢？"

小麦想想，觉得他们好像来到英国王族的城堡。她回答，"哎呀，脑袋还不是很灵  
>活。。。给我点时间吧！不然，你随便在这里挑选一本。。。妈。。。我是说，少<br>夫人。。。喜欢的书给我看一看！"

目前。。。

小麦赶紧得公布答案，"是我的亲生父亲！"

瑾真觉得她很可爱，摸摸她的头，就又忍不住开心笑了，"对，你最聪明了！"

以他的个性，小麦就知道他会当自己是个小孩子来称赞。她还没来得及回应，瑾就  
>拿过来一个美丽心形的音乐盒给她。<p>

"小麦，这是图书馆钥匙的专属音乐盒。。。少夫人就是把它保管在里头的，"他  
>告诉她。<p>

她注意听著从盒里发出的动人音乐，"瑾，你记得吗？以前，爷爷举办我的介绍舞  
>会，你和我一起共舞时，那个华尔兹音乐！"<p>

瑾很高兴她还记得，"那当然。。。是我提议Emp放的啊。。。"

小麦听他这一说，感到不可思议，"哦，为什麼不早跟我讲？"

她有点撒娇表情得对望著他的时候，瑾就把音乐盒放在旁边的桌上，然后转看小麦，  
>眼神忽然变得特别深情。<p>

"瑾？"她问他怎麼回事。

瑾只是慢慢地把她抱进怀里，并神往著闭上眼说，"小麦，我觉得我们彼此，好像  
>分开了特别久。。。很对不起。。。"<p>

听他这麼一说，小麦感到很突然，"瑾，怎麼啦？我已经回来了。。。为什麼这麼  
>愧疚？"<p>

他没有很快得回答小麦的疑问，彼此沉默一下。后来，瑾才说，"小麦，我很想你。。。  
>当初，我好像不该让你这麼轻易离去。。。那决定，是个迷失。。。"<p>

小麦拥抱他紧一些，心底的泪差不多要流出来了，就安慰著，"瑾，虽然你今天才  
>把它说出口，不过没关系，我很感动，也很珍惜你让我知道。。。我会勇敢的。。。"<p>

"小麦，"瑾听得出来她宁愿自己面对，都不要带给他负荷。在他心里，自己选择  
>静静地为小麦承诺，"就让我给你这份勇敢吧。。。"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: 坚强

第十章：坚强

"你要像秋天的花朵一样，独特又坚强。。。即使落叶，也要被记得，真心关怀。。。"

小麦想起少夫人写给自己的信，那段比较印象深刻的在心底一直重复。她现在终於  
>对自己的亲生母亲开始有点崇拜的感觉。接下，她继续整理床上的一大堆行李。拿<br>出一些衣服的时候，正有一样东西掉出来。

她捡起它，眼神就变投入得发现是张照片。仔细的看著，小麦的记忆又被影响到，  
>使她的心情有所挣扎。想要忘记的，还是得给她留下痕迹。<p>

就在这复杂的状况下，轻轻的敲门声分散了她的注意力。她赶紧把照片塞进某个抽  
>屉里，就走向房门那边。<p>

打开以后，她很放心原来是瑾还没上班去。"怎麼还在家啊？"她问道。

他单纯得笑一下，就拿起手里的东西给她看，并说，"传统的台湾早餐，你乐爱的  
>热腾腾饭团，特地为这小麦小姐送上！"<p>

小麦简直是高兴的不及，"哇，瑾。。。你好厉害哟！"

小麦这样称赞，他自己也觉得有一点了不起。她闻一下超香的美味饭团，就说，  
>"真的谢谢你，瑾。。。我好久没看到这麼大颗的可爱食物了，给你一百分！"<p>

听她这麼说，瑾感到小失望，"就这样而已喔。。。是不是能够更有。。。。。"

他还没讲完，小麦就插嘴了，"对！还有一样东西。。。"她从书桌上拿给瑾看一  
>张文稿。<p>

"这是。。。？"瑾好奇得问她。

"我熬了一整晚谢出来的一首很简单很简单的诗，"小麦回答道。

瑾读那首诗的名字，"不想懂得。。。"

在他还没看清楚其他的部份，小麦就催他，"哎哟，别那麼急。。。你去上班后，  
>慢慢得读。。。我不需要你立刻给意见。。。"<p>

瑾看著她，带点犹豫的，"哦，。。。小麦，我。。。"

小麦拉著他到门前，"怎麼又罗唆了，瑾少爷。。。你快迟到了！"

瑾还是吞吞吐吐的，"那，我就。。。先去公司。。。"

小麦给他个温柔的微笑，"路上小心！"

他不是很自然得放手，就走向楼梯。小麦看著他的背影，心开始有点曲折，但是也  
>不知道为什麼。<p>

至於瑾，他还离不怎麼远，就突然停下来转过身。他又快步得跑回小麦面前。再次  
>近距离对视著彼此，她感到惊讶。不过，在小麦还没有机会问他一句，瑾就深吻了<br>她的额头。"我会早点回来的，"他在她的耳边说。

小麦期待得回应，"我等你。。。"


	11. Chapter 11: 犹豫

第十一章：犹豫

在办公室里，瑾正与Excel科技集团的董事长谈话。

"怎麼样，以你目前的实力来看，应该准备了要当公司的大股东之一吧？我等你的  
>答案都等不及了，"董事长很有信心的说道。<p>

但是，今天满反常的，瑾却一脸犹豫得回答，"David, 我看我还是继续保持著CEO的  
>身份比较好。。。"<p>

站在多年好朋友以及排档的立场观察，他认真的劝瑾，"怎麼了？是不是因为皇甫  
>珊小姐现在不确定要参加迪斯尼乐园计划的记著会吗？还是你有其他的打算？"<p>

瑾考虑他所讲的，并静静想一些后就说道，"David，是有满多元素的。请给我时间  
>仔细的调试自己的心情。现在小麦回来了，她真得很需要我。。。"<p>

David 点头认同，然后继续鼓励他，"好的，我不催你。。。反正，不只是你，我  
>也在和我的未婚妻商量著我们所谓的完美未来。你的心事，我明白。。。不过，时<br>间还是要节俭的用喔！最终，我们都不可逃避。。。"

"我懂得。。。谢谢你，"瑾答应。

David起来准备离开他的办公室。最后一句，他提醒，"别忘了，记著会就在两个礼  
>拜后！我先告辞了！"<p>

瑾也离开坐位帮他开门，"是的，我不会忘记。。。明天再一起吃午餐吧！"

董事长走了过后，瑾的手机就响了。

"喂，是。。。我是南风瑾。。。"

拨电著跟他说了一些之后，瑾变安慰许多，就难以相信得回问，"真的，找到那个  
>人了？。。。"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: 欣赏

第十二章：欣赏

那天晚上，瑾和小麦就独自待在他的房间阳台，享受著一人一杯的温暖拿铁咖啡。  
>当他们两静静地欣赏面前的夜景时，小麦转看在旁的瑾正一口接一口的喝他杯咖啡。<br>她自然得想起，就说，"瑾。。。"

"什麼？"他问道。

她提议，"不是啦，你刚刚不是只加一汤匙的糖而已吗？怎麼一点感觉也没有？"

瑾有点迟钝的反应，"什麼'一点感觉'？我该怎麼样？"

小麦真的服了他，"你知道我这杯拿铁加了多少吗？三汤匙耶。。。你的口味这麼  
>淡喔。。。来，我倒一点我的去给你的。。。"<p>

瑾立刻拒绝，"不用了，小麦。。。我不要！"

"什麼？"小麦就直接变脸得，气呼呼地不理他。

瑾收到自己惹毛了她，就叹气得望上天，"哎哟，今晚特别的星星啊。。。我又有  
>麻烦了。。。请你们帮我传达我的道歉，可以吗？"<p>

小麦乾脆大人不记小人过，埋怨得说道，"咳，不知道为什麼，自己的阳台却没这  
>里那麼一点点的灿烂的风景。。。老天爷，真不公平呀。。。"<p>

听她这麼一讲，瑾就偷小了，并回应，"看来，上帝是想执照机会给我们，使你到  
>这边与我一起欣赏美妙的星星吧！"<p>

小麦对望他，不知怎麼生气下去了，"是啦，南风少爷，就你最聪明！不过，我还  
>是认为三汤匙是最标准的。。。"<p>

这次，瑾没办法不笑了，接著牵起她的手，"每当就好像现在这样，看到天上的星  
>星。。。"<p>

小麦也觉得大大的宇宙就是个奇迹。她帮他接话，"它们每一颗，就在讲一段美丽  
>的故事。。。好让我想起。。。"<p>

他也继续得说，"以前，我们彼此的回忆。。。真的很无数。。。"

小麦终於笑了，"你觉得，那一颗是最亮的啊？"

他仔细的观察，"那一颗哦？你说呢？"

小麦就指向某颗最右边的，"那个，我真的开始迷上它了！"

瑾觉得她很可爱，并跟她说，"你知道吗，一个人如果看著某颗天上的星星越久，  
>那麼那颗星星就会很奇妙的跟随著她一辈子。。。"<p>

"什麼？"小麦听了觉得瑾讲得满怪的。她就开玩笑得逗他，"不是耶，那你到底  
>在说'星星'，还是 '人'啊？"<p>

瑾没有赶紧回答，只是慢慢地更靠近她身前，然后就深深得吻了她的嘴角。接下，  
>他在她耳边轻轻地说"我愿意成为你那颗跟随星。。。"<p>

小麦真的觉得这麼久以来，此刻拥有无与伦比的幸福。。。


	13. Chapter 13: 肯定

第十三章：肯定

隔天一大早，瑾就很紧急的要跟Emp讨论某件事。於是，他自己一个人到Emp的房间，  
>也没和谁说是为什麼。连伊总管也不知道。<p>

但是，Emp很快就猜出瑾为什麼这麼紧张。他本人已经有所准备听这孩子的意见。

"Emp," 瑾开口。"我想了很久，现在还是决定要接班。。。"

"喔，真的不后悔吗？"Emp认真的问道。

瑾就这样静静地点头，"如果要后悔，我也不会这时刻，站在你面前，承诺。。。  
>为了小麦著想，我答应你。。。"<p>

Emp思考他所说的，然后叹气了一下。他站起来，走到瑾那边。"我这次，真的能够  
>相信你吗？"<p>

瑾沉重的对望著他，眼神充满著肯定。

在门外，正惊讶的小麦，终於忍不住了，就冲进Emp的房厅。瑾被吓到。

小麦满脸气呼呼地跑向瑾，"你知不知道你自己在说什麼啊？！"

瑾赶紧问Emp,"你不是说小麦已经出门去找她朋友吗？Emp, 这究竟是什麼回事？"

Emp看下小麦，就说道，"瑾，我是故意骗你的，因为我觉得小麦有权利先知道你要  
>接班皇甫集团的事。。。"<p>

瑾真的没有想到会这样。他转向小麦，尽管劝她不要生气，"小麦，对不起。。。  
>我不是故意不让你先知道。。。"<p>

小麦不明白为什麼他到最后要做这样的决定，"瑾，我没有你想的那麼脆弱。。。  
>我说过，我就能做得到！"<p>

"小麦，"瑾很清楚她的心情。"听我讲，我不要你这麼辛苦。。。"

她还是不肯成为瑾的负担，"那我这5年来的努力，在你心里眼里，又算是什麼？"  
>激动的泪水差不多掉出来，小麦放开他的手，往后退，就不顾一切的冲出门外了。<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: 珍貴

第十四章﹕珍貴

瑾一邊開著車﹐一邊不斷的打小麥還有彩他們的手機﹐一直問有沒有找到小麥﹐ 但  
>是不是小麥的已關機﹐ 就是其他沒有一個人看到小麥的身影。他很擔心﹐因為不久<br>前得知自己瞞著小麥答應Emp要接班﹐她就氣呼呼的沖出大宅﹐到目前還未回家。瑾  
>很著急﹐畢竟小麥很久沒這樣離家出走了。大家都很不安心。<p>

兜多幾圈後﹐瑾突然想到還有個地方他還沒有去過。。。

在城市的某個角落﹐一個女生沒目標的走著﹐腦海浬卻變得特別空白。心底感覺很  
>無助的﹐這倔強的千金小姐真的背著重量大的責任。她究竟該怎麼面對情況的一切﹐<br>她不知道。

在繼續多幾步﹐她就停下在路邊攤前。

"喲﹐是妳呀﹗"攤子的老闆叫道。"妳不就是亞洲首富皇甫雄的孫女嗎﹖皇甫珊  
>小姐﹗"他認得出小麥。<p>

她看著他﹐有點不想回應。

攤老闆注意小麥﹐感到她眼神怪怪的﹐就說﹐"怎麼了﹐小麥﹖阿伯每次問妳要買  
>什麼小吃﹐妳就是擺這個臉﹐又發獃啦﹖小時候就每次都這樣﹗"<p>

聽他這麼一說﹐小麥立刻回過神來﹐"阿伯老闆﹐我們認識嗎﹖"

他覺得她還是跟以前一樣純情﹐就笑著回答﹐"真的人大了﹐就忘了妳小學時﹐常  
>跟我買咖哩牛肉圓啊﹖但是沒關係﹐阿伯記得。。。妳今天是不是有心事啊﹖來﹐<br>免費送妳這串﹗還有加料給妳﹗"

小麥試著仔細的想清楚多些﹐果然被她認得出這大方好心的小林阿伯了。她心情也  
>好起來了﹐"小林阿伯﹐哇。。。好久沒看到你了﹗身體還好嗎﹖"<p>

他開心的說道﹐"謝謝關心了﹐小麥。。。阿伯已經好多年養成習慣做運動﹐散步  
>什麼的﹐所以啊﹐一年比一年強壯﹗哈哈﹗"<p>

小麥嘗她好久沒吃過的牛肉圓﹐真的超級幸福﹐"小林阿伯﹐這味道真的可口﹗我  
>還是很喜歡﹗"<p>

阿伯看她這麼高興﹐就放心了﹐"小麥﹐不管怎麼樣﹐我的牛肉圓都會為妳做。。。"

小麥真的不知如何形容她自己現在的心情﹐再次遇見在她還沒踏進皇甫家的有人情  
>味的阿伯﹐好像站在時間的邊緣。她吃著小時候一直沒錢買的牛肉圓﹐忽然眼淚就<br>調下了。

那個阿伯看到她這樣﹐心也為她疼﹐"小麥﹐不管人生有多大的變化﹐當妳迷失了  
>路﹐就試著慢步下來﹐就好像此刻這樣﹐找回最初讓妳微笑的感動﹐的快樂。。。<br>要清楚自己心裡在呼喚什麼﹐什麼讓妳傷心﹐使妳覺得不值得的﹐好嗎﹖"

小麥點頭很感激他所給的安慰。她擦干眼淚﹐並覺得自己哭了就放鬆好多。她向小  
>林阿伯表達感謝﹐"小林阿伯﹐我懂了。。。你的話就好像雨後的一片彩虹﹐給我<br>鼓勵。。。謝謝你﹗不過我現在負得起你的咖哩牛肉圓了﹗這給你﹗"

小林阿伯還是不好意思要﹐可是小麥最終還是勸到他收下。

過後﹐小麥下定決心到一個地方去。走到目的地的那一刻﹐她發覺自己還是個念舊  
>的傻女生。過去還是深深的保存在她心裡。她沒辦法把它推開﹐因為是自己麥秋穗<br>的一部份﹐不﹐是許多部份。。。沒了它﹐就好像沒了靈魂之類的﹐是她過份孤獨。。。

她前進樓梯﹐一步一步的踏上﹐直到自己與爸比媽咪一起住過的舊屋。隔了五年多﹐  
>她最後還是決定回來這裡。小麥不敢相信。。。<p>

在屋門前，她看到個影子。滿熟悉的，她走過去，才認出究竟是哪個人這麼晚還坐  
>在<br>地上﹐靠著門邊睡著覺。她激動的碰一碰他，"瑾，醒一醒，你在這干什麼啊？！"


	15. Chapter 15: 最終的依靠

第十五章﹕最終的依靠

他們兩站在窗前欣賞平靜房外的夜景。可惜的是今晚的星星並沒那麼多﹐但無雲的天空還是很有魅力。瑾都會在小麥沉默的時候﹐一直注意著她﹐很想開口說話﹐但又怕她還在氣。

就在瑾正心裡想著﹐小麥突然轉過頭和他對視﹐接著說道﹐"不錯吧﹐這裡的風景﹖我都有滿久沒看過了﹗"

瑾覺得小麥好像不在意那天早上的事情了﹐已經原諒自己。他點頭認同﹐"喔﹐是很漂亮﹐雖然星星沒那麼多。。。"

小麥大方的露出甜美的微笑﹐就表達﹐"瑾﹐對不起。。。不過現在﹐我可以弄清楚很多模糊的東西了。。。"

他很驚訝小麥既然會先向自己道歉。他看著小麥﹐眼神變深情的握起她溫柔的手﹐就慢慢的靠近她﹐把自己心愛的女生擁入懷抱裡﹐然後說﹐"小麥﹐不是應該由我來跟妳說'對不起'嗎﹖是我先瞞著妳的﹐讓妳難過了一整天。。。"

她感覺到他的體溫特別暖﹐尤其是在這一刻。小麥搖頭﹐"別擔心啦﹐我好多了。。。"

瑾繼續的說﹐"小麥﹐我真的不想你這麼辛苦。。。妳在美國那段期間﹐也病倒過。。。我每次一想起﹐就會很難受。。。我不知道為什麼﹐只是。。。"

小麥明白瑾的心情﹐就安慰他﹐"哎喲﹐那只不過是輕度的憂鬱症。況且﹐我現在已經完全康復啦。。。"

瑾怎麼都放不下心﹐"小麥﹐讓我來接班吧﹗還有﹐最重要的是想跟妳說﹐經過一個禮拜的時間﹐我終於再次找到這裡的地主了﹐之前﹐他出了一點以外﹐但現在沒事了。。。我也成功的把這房子和這裡的地一塊兒買過來了。。。"

小麥感到不可思議﹐"瑾﹐你怎麼不先跟我講啊﹖"

他嘴角露出小小微笑﹐"給你情人節的驚喜呀。。。"

小麥真的不知怎麼謝他﹐"我真的很感激。。。瑾﹐你為我做這一切﹐替我挽回最初的回憶。。。我。。。"

在她還來不及說完﹐他就拉近距離﹐輕輕的親吻了她的嘴唇﹐然後說﹐"什麼都不用說﹐只要能看到妳開心﹐我就滿足了。。。"

小麥感動的笑﹐"謝謝你﹐瑾。。。"接後﹐她主動緊緊地擁抱他﹐幸福的靠在他胸前﹐靜靜的仔細想清楚﹐就堅定的回答道﹐"坦白的說﹐這些年來﹐自從我踏進了皇甫家與爺爺相認﹐原本是應該美夢成真的﹐但比起那些身為麥秋穗和爸比媽咪一起在貧窮的日子裡打拼﹐好像專屬於自己的夢想星球一瞬間驅散一樣。。。"

瑾能了解﹐"所以﹖你就專程回來這裡﹐回到人生的原點。。。"

小麥點頭﹐"瑾﹐眼前的路這麼複雜﹐不然我們就在這不被干擾的交叉點﹐把彼此的命運交托給值得我們信賴的。。。﹖"

瑾重複她所說的﹐"值得我們信賴的﹖"

小麥指向窗外的天上﹐"我們偉大的天父啊﹗沒人能比祂更了解我們各自的困難。就讓我們兩個把一切選擇﹐煩惱都交給祂﹐幫我們解決所有巨大的問題﹐你說怎麼樣﹖"她很有期望的看著瑾。

他聽小麥這麼一講﹐覺得自己超級幸運﹐能愛上那麼純情的女生。瑾同意﹐"好﹐這樣我們就。。。。。"

小麥興奮的幫他接話﹐"一起祈禱。。。"

他們同時閉上眼﹐小麥就開始向天父表示彼此對祂的依靠﹐並且把一切的難題交托給專愛他們的世界創造者。因此﹐兩人就覺得心第特別的安定和充滿信心。


	16. Chapter 16: 幸福成全

第十六章﹕幸福成全

隔天﹐小麥一大早就被房外的敲門聲所吵醒。趕緊的起床去開門﹐卻看到瑾和茉莉面帶著急的表情。

小麥注意茉莉好像比平常滿緊張的﹐就立刻問道﹐"怎麼了﹐有什麼緊急的事嗎﹖"

茉莉直接回答﹐"小麥﹐我聽我爸媽說﹐Emp今天會開臨時記著招待會。。。他們講到好像很嚴重﹐會影響到皇甫家的未來。。。可是又不敢透露太多。。。我就感到很奇怪﹐打給彩﹐他又一頭霧水﹐說一點也沒聽Emp題過。。。所以﹐我就趕來啦。。。"

小麥就開始很擔心了。她轉向瑾後﹐他就對她說﹐"當不久前我醒來後﹐Emp和伊總管已經早就出門去了。。。"

小麥真的覺得心不安﹐"那聯絡不到爺爺嗎﹖他究竟為什麼要辦記著會﹖"

他們三個猶豫的靜下來﹐思考應該要怎麼做。幾分鐘後﹐彩就趕過來﹐跟他們說﹐"你們快一起到大廳看電視直播吧﹐記著會已經開始了﹗"

他們就快速的跟著彩去看到底是怎麼一回事﹐Emp是有什麼計劃瞞著他們。。。

在大廳的電視螢幕上。。。

Emp現場宣佈﹐"我﹐皇甫雄﹐從今天起﹐將會交出多年以來的董事長職位﹐正式退出皇甫集團股東並放棄給本人的後代所有接班或繼承權利。。。"

聽到他這麼一說﹐小麥﹐瑾和所有人都萬分驚訝﹐不知該如何反應過來。Emp自己一手建立的可貴皇甫集團﹐就這樣短短簡單幾句話的把全部交傳給別人了。

他們一個個被嚇傻了﹐尤其是小麥和瑾。很多疑問不斷的在他們的腦海裡﹐心裡打轉﹐但最想被解答的就是Emp這麼做﹐可說是值得嗎﹖

等到Emp回大宅﹐小麥第一時間就沖上去擁抱自己親生爺爺。她也激動的狂掉淚了﹐"為什麼﹐爺爺﹐你這麼做﹐我真的承受不了﹗"

Emp輕輕地拍她肩膀安慰的說﹐"傻孩子﹐都這把老年紀了﹐是時候放棄。。。我不想把太重的責任交給你們扛。"

小麥還是很過意不去﹐"可是我說過我會接班啊﹗這五年來在美國訓練後﹐又畢業了。。。我可以代替你的﹐ 爺爺﹗你為什麼不相信我呢﹖"

看到小麥那麼的自責﹐瑾也想勸Emp, "其實不只小麥﹐Emp﹐我答應過你的﹐我一定有辦法履行承諾。"

Emp感受得到他們單純的關心﹐就點頭回應﹐"瑾﹐小麥﹐你們的誠意﹐我很感激。。。但﹐我做這一切﹐不會感到後悔。。。現在不會﹐以後也如此。。。"

在小麥和瑾還沒繼續答話之前﹐在旁的伊總管就解釋﹐"是的﹐這次Emp放棄皇甫集團﹐其實只是他人生當中所擁有的一小小部份而已﹗"

小麥他們覺得很奇怪﹐"這﹐什麼意思﹖"

伊總管表達說﹐"就是Emp還有多數的私人財物﹐是非皇甫集團所屬的﹐比如﹐這間大宅﹐和許多其他的我講也講不完﹐總共最少起碼有12位數字喲﹗"

他們驚訝的大聲重複﹐"12位數字﹖﹗"

Emp看到他們這樣子﹐就笑著驕傲的點頭﹐並說道﹐"怎麼樣﹐覺得很不可思議吧﹖你們以為我這位鼎鼎大名的亞洲首富是白當的嗎﹖"

小麥這一刻﹐整個心情都好起來了﹐"爺爺﹐我們不是在作夢吧﹖"

Emp看她這樣﹐就放心了。他拿起瑾和小麥的手﹐發自內心的祝福﹐"我呢﹐就做也做到這兒了﹐接下來可由你們放膽的捍衛屬於彼此夢寐以求的快樂幸福。我相信﹐小麥﹐瑾﹐你們一定能做得到的﹐好嗎﹖"

小麥真的感到很幸運﹐"爺爺。。。"

瑾也是如此﹐"Emp, 謝謝你。。。為我們犧牲那麼多。。。"

接下﹐他們兩都給Emp一個充滿感恩和溫馨的緊緊擁抱。老人家也快受不住了﹐"好了﹐好了你們﹐別再逗我哭了喔。。。今天是我們家大好日子。。。小麥﹐瑾﹐彩﹐茉莉﹐叫你們父母一塊兒來。。。我已經準備要慶功了。。。大家到飯廳去﹗"

每個人也興奮起來了。瑾幫小麥擦干她珍貴的眼淚。彩和茉莉看到就開他們玩笑﹐"哇﹐好甜蜜的一對喔﹗真羨慕﹗"這使他們特別的害羞。

至於影呢﹐就說﹐"早知道﹐就不需那麼的緊張了。"

璘就不耐煩的回應﹐"誒﹐現在是嫉妒人家能夠那麼高興親密嗎﹖"

影懶得理他﹐只嘆一下氣﹐就跟著走去飯廳了。


	17. Chapter 17: 輕鬆

第十七章﹕輕鬆

在走廊上﹐瑾正四處找小麥﹐但都不見她的身影。充滿疑問她究竟到哪裡去了﹐他最後跑到廚房的門口。

小麥抱著明顯很開朗心情﹐哼著她最喜歡的華爾茲曲子﹐就拿起兩杯熱騰騰的飲料準備離開廚房。怎麼知道﹐她快速腳步和緊張匆忙的瑾﹐卻在門前無預料的強烈相碰。

"啊﹗"彼此喊著撞倒一塊在地上。小麥辛苦準備的寶貴飲料也灑濕了地毯﹐杯子也碎完﹐使她超級失望。。。

當瑾抬頭發覺怎麼回事的時候﹐已經太遲﹐"小麥﹐對不起。。。"

她看著他﹐心底很不爽﹐"南風瑾﹐你趕快跟我重做這兩杯咖啡﹗立刻﹗"

瑾簡直傻眼﹐"什麼﹖我。。。﹖"

於是﹐瑾也拿她沒辦法﹐就一定要替小麥調好好新的兩杯咖啡。過後﹐他們又坐在陽臺那邊品嘗小麥的最新秘密傑作。

專心注意著瑾勇敢喝下他份咖啡﹐小麥小小偷笑的問道﹐"怎麼樣﹐我這些精品美味蜜糖拿鐵還不錯吧﹖"

雖然飲料的甜味度真的有點超越他的規定極限﹐但瑾還是忍著。他再次吞下一大口﹐"嗯﹐很好喝。。。"

小麥很佩服他那麼有耐心﹐"誒﹐受不了﹐就別逞強喲﹐南風少爺﹖"

瑾看著她﹐就清下喉嚨並試試轉話題﹐"對了﹐我們的新任皇甫家理財者。。。想請問妳﹐接下來有什麼打算﹖"

小麥短短沉默思考﹐然後就興奮解答﹐"哦﹐我啊。。。也認真想的很詳細了。。。就打算嘗試寫作﹐並要求某家出版社再次退出我媽將近十八年絕版的那本書﹐'花緣語﹗"

瑾聽到﹐很驚喜又替她高興﹐"這是很棒的idea耶﹐小麥。。。我全力支持妳﹗"

小麥露出亮眼自信的微笑﹐"我就知道你會覺得這個不錯﹗可是﹐你剛剛不是稱呼我叫所謂的'理財著'嗎﹖"

他點頭﹐"對。。。"

小麥繼續說﹐"竟然現在爺爺已經沒了皇甫集團﹐我就打算﹐我們不能拿目前一切所擁有的想當然。。。從明天起﹐這家連一毛錢都不許浪費﹗"

瑾看她那麼認真﹐也笑了﹐"小麥﹐妳這次很下定決心喔﹖"

她有點小驕傲﹐"你可別小看我﹐從我身為'麥秋穗'第一天打工開始﹐我就被稱為

'省錢太后'了。這可說是不簡單的﹗"

瑾有點好奇﹐"那伯父伯母又被稱為﹖"

小麥有些不好意思的回答道﹐"這個嗎。。。其實﹐只是我媽就。。。'管理娘'﹐而爸比就'守護爺'。。。"

他聽了﹐真的感到她很可愛﹐"小麥﹐哪有人家小孩把自己父母擺在更低的位置啊﹖"

瑾這麼講﹐小麥尷尬了﹐"哎喲﹐我們麥家就是這樣嗎。。。況且﹐我也很努力的為他們打工啊。。。"

他試著控制不笑出來﹐"好了﹐好了。。。我不取笑妳。。。"

小麥接下﹐喝一大口咖啡﹐就告訴他﹐"瑾﹐其實除了這些﹐我也擺脫所有信用卡了。。。啊﹐突然覺得整身好輕哦﹐不需要刷卡了﹗又可以依靠自己的能力賺錢用錢了﹗"

這一刻﹐瑾真的覺得小麥是個很令他深處欣賞的女孩。她的獨特純情是無人能取代的。他後來對她說﹐"小麥﹐。。。我。。。"

她轉向他﹐"什麼。。。﹖"

當他們又彼此對視﹐瑾卻搖頭﹐"也沒什麼啦。。。哦﹐對了。。。雖然﹐這不是一件大事﹐但我還是要第一時間讓妳先知道。。。我打算加入Excel科技集團的股東﹐你說怎麼樣﹖"

小麥的反應就是替他萬分高興﹐"很好啊﹐瑾。。。又邁上一層樓﹗真厲害﹗讚﹗"

瑾聽她這麼說﹐覺得自然的特別安份。下一刻﹐小麥卻伸手拿過來他那杯拿鐵。

瑾不明白﹐"小麥﹐怎麼了﹖是我的蜜糖咖啡耶﹖"

她理所當然的解釋﹐"看你喝得那麼勉強﹐我還是幫你喝完它好。。。"

瑾趕緊把那杯飲料又拿回來﹐"我什麼時候說喝得很勉強啊﹖"接下﹐他就再次品嘗一大口。

小麥看他這樣少見單純的一面﹐真的滿感動的。他們望著眼前的天空﹐可惜沒那麼多顆星星。不過﹐小麥心裡相信﹐即使濃厚雲朵在怎麼遮蓋﹐閃亮的星星還是永遠的在背後的浩然宇宙存在著﹐就如每一分瑾對她的專屬關懷一樣。


	18. Chapter 18: 坦承

第十八章﹕坦承

某個早晨﹐在皇甫家﹐許多人都被吵鬧大聲的警報器所吵醒。小麥也被逼得懵懂懂起床。

當她﹐瑾和彩他們都到飯廳去﹐卻看見滿臉氣呼呼的Emp已經在裡面坐著。在他旁站著的伊總管就表情勉強著急。小麥趕緊走到爺爺的身邊問究竟是怎麼一回事。

伊總管就清清喉嚨小聲回答她﹐"那個。。。小麥小姐。。。您應該也感應到了。。。Emp目前的心情狀況很壓抑﹐好像隨時隨地計時炸彈都會爆炸。我真的控制不了了。。。還是交給您。。。"

"什麼﹖"小麥簡直被他所說的嚇倒。儘管如此﹐下一秒﹐Emp就站起來﹐然後大力一巴掌拍動餐桌。

"是誰把好幾位主廚辭掉的﹖﹗"他大聲的罵。

小麥真沒預想到爺爺會有這麼巨大的反應。彩他們也很驚訝。瑾感到怪怪的﹐就快步跑到小麥身邊底聲的在耳邊問她﹐"難道妳沒事先告訴Emp嗎﹖"

小麥開始害怕了﹐"我不想他第一時間反對呀。。。所以就自作主張囉。。。"

瑾看她似乎不知該如何承認的﹐就握緊她的手﹐讓小麥可以放鬆安定下來。

過後﹐當他們彼此對視﹐她可以感受到瑾的溫暖體溫傳達給自己的勇氣。舉起手﹐小麥願意投降宣佈﹐"是我﹗身為新任皇甫家理財者的我﹐小麥﹐主動把他們統統辭掉的﹗爺爺﹐很對不起﹗"

Emp感到不可思議﹐可是得知後﹐他的語氣沒那麼的重了﹐"我的媽呀。。。小麥﹐你這是為什麼啊﹖"

小麥抬起頭解釋﹐"爺爺﹐你有沒有考慮過現在﹐我們已經沒了皇甫集團﹐就應該儘量節省很多方面的東西。要那麼多有名的國際主廚為我們每天做五餐幹嗎﹖"

Emp激動的想要還口﹐但是又被小麥繼續插話。

她不顧的踢爆﹐"還有﹐最重要的理由﹐還是因為你趁著我管不住你的時候﹐偷偷地要求他們幫你準備炸雞排﹐牛排﹐薯條﹐起士蛋糕一大堆有的沒的。。。別以為我都不知道喔﹐親愛的爺爺大人。。。你的身體狀況承受得了嗎﹖多久沒去醫院做檢查了﹖怎麼樣﹖沒話說了吧﹖"

如小麥所講的﹐Emp真的不知怎麼回應她﹐弄得自己超尷尬不好意思的。

而其他的南風少爺們聽到﹐就忍不住偷笑了。

"這次﹐還滿有趣的耶﹐"彩小聲說道。

璘也稱讚﹐"小麥真厲害﹗"

影卻嘆氣跟平時沒兩樣﹐"什麼東西啊﹖簡直是兒戲嘛。。。"

至於瑾呢﹐就佩服小麥能安撫Emp的心情。他鬆一口氣對她說﹐"幸好可以過關。。。"

小麥向他露出自信的微笑﹐並比下'okay'的手勢。


	19. Chapter 19: 突然

第十九章﹕突然

在被特別邀請之下﹐小麥就親自到南風家和瑾的母親見面。雖然小麥平時很少有機會與她私底下聊什麼﹐自己也滿緊張的﹐但南風夫人對她很親切和體貼。這點讓小麥聯想到自己的親生母親﹐'少夫人'生前會不會也就是這麼使許多人崇拜的貴婦。

"怎麼了﹐小麥﹖。。。今天那麼突然的叫妳到這裡來﹐是不是覺得很意外﹖"瑾的媽媽關心的問正幻想著少夫人﹐也有點發呆的小麥。

她趕快回過神來﹐並搖頭﹐"哦﹐不是啦。。。啊﹐我是想要說對不起﹐自己剛剛不是很專心。。。南風夫人﹐我沒有懷疑妳。。。"

看小麥這樣可愛﹐夫人都忍不住笑起來﹐"小麥﹐別那麼說﹐我明白。。。儘量放鬆心情﹐不需那麼緊張客氣。。。"

聽南風夫人這樣講﹐小麥又開始了解到瑾的溫柔個性是遺傳到誰了。小麥可以安心的試著在她面前多自然一點。

接後﹐她就繼續對小麥說﹐"其實﹐今天特地叫小麥妳來﹐是想向妳提議一件事的。。。"

小麥很驚訝﹐"是嗎﹖南風夫人﹐這樣是什麼事啊﹖請妳儘管說。。。"

她就要求﹐"不用那麼嚴肅。。。妳是瑾那孩子的女朋友﹐就稱呼我伯母就可以了。。。事情是這樣的﹐現在你爺爺辛辛苦苦建立多年以來的皇甫集團﹐他就這樣放棄了﹐真太令人可惜。。。不過小麥﹐我與妳的伯父﹐都還是這跨國集團的股東。。。"

小麥開始猜想﹐"南風夫。。。喔﹐伯母﹐妳跟我講這些﹐是為了。。。﹖"

她坦誠﹐"就是﹐想問小麥妳有沒有意願到我們皇甫集團公司上班﹖至於什麼職位呢﹐就隨由妳挑選。。。我和妳伯父都不會限制妳的。。。覺得這機會怎麼樣﹖"

小麥簡直傻眼不敢相信。她不知該如何回答。

南風夫人就很體會的說﹐"不要緊﹐小麥。。。我給妳無限的時間考慮。。。妳隨時都可以給我妳的答案。。。只不過﹐希望妳不要告訴瑾那孩子我們今天談的這一切﹐好嗎﹖"

她感到有點奇怪了﹐"哈﹐不要讓瑾知道﹖"

夫人就微笑的點頭確定。

不久過後﹐小麥抱著復查的心情離開南風家。她不斷的想﹐究竟伯母有什麼理由要求她不要給瑾知道這所有。是不是會帶給瑾困擾﹖

不知覺的走到門口﹐小麥就給伊總管的叫聲嚇到。

"小麥小姐﹐您可以上車了。。。"他趕緊開門給她。

小麥看到那台轎車﹐就立刻變得臭臉﹐"哎喲﹐有沒有搞錯啊﹖不是叫你們不用等我了嗎﹖"

伊總管儘量解釋﹐"可是﹐小麥小姐。。。這是Emp的命令﹐一定要把妳安全送回大宅。。。"

小麥都快要煩死﹐既然還是這老套的詞語。她氣呼呼地吩咐﹐"我不管。。。現在沒了皇甫集團﹐而我又是新任皇甫家理財者。。。今天一定要節省汽油。我還想仔細的一路思考﹐一路親自跑回家。。。我不搭車了。"

伊總管給她弄得很難做﹐"可是﹐小麥小姐﹐這裡南風家離大宅至少有四百公里耶。。。您又怎麼跑得到呢﹖"

小麥不理他那麼多﹐只是繼續的走下去﹐"你們別再跟著我喔﹗"

他們都拿她沒辦法。但是後來﹐小麥突然回頭望﹐並警告﹐"還有﹐最重要的是今天我來這裡﹐只准你﹐我﹐和爺爺知道﹗其他任何人都不能說﹗尤其是瑾﹐答應我。。。"

伊總管又要頭痛了﹐"可是﹐小麥小姐。。。那他們這些一直從皇甫家跟著我們來的呢﹐還有李伯司機。。。﹖"

小麥快受不了了﹐"伊總管﹗別再'可是﹐小麥小姐'那麼多無數次了﹗你們這麼多人跟班﹐自己看著辦﹗"

她嘆一大口氣﹐就固執的轉身繼續跑下街道。

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20: 關懷

第二十章﹕關懷

到了夜晚﹐瑾從公司回家﹐第一時間最想見到的人就是小麥。原因就是自從上午打她的手機﹐都是關機﹐令他一直在想究竟怎麼了。但是﹐除了這以外﹐不知是否他自己太敏感或著急﹐就發覺他進入大宅以後﹐差不多每個保鏢上上下下都不是盯著他看﹐就是故意在避開他。後來﹐上樓去小麥的房間﹐又剛好碰到幾位女用人正走出來。

"看來﹐小麥小姐這次真的需要一段時間才能好得了。。。"其中一位女用說道。

"她這麼拼命﹐也難怪啦。。。"另外一個又加話。

瑾就很懷疑發生什麼事的﹐擔心忘了敲門沖進房間。最後﹐卻看到小麥在客廳裡靜靜坐著﹐而雙腳就泡一大盆高溫的熱水。瑾趕緊跑到她身邊﹐"小麥﹐怎麼了﹖為什麼腳會腫得那麼嚴重﹖"

小麥聽到他的聲音﹐才回過神來注意到他在自己面前了。"喔﹐你回來啦﹐瑾。。。今天公司會忙嗎﹖"她試轉話題。

瑾真佩服她在這時候還只關心自己的工作﹐"小麥﹐虧妳還有心情問我這個。。。妳還沒回答我﹐妳腳怎麼了﹖怎麼我一去上班﹐回來卻變成這樣﹖"他輕輕地試著碰她通紅的腳踝。結果﹐小麥就大喊起來。

"啊。。。﹗痛﹗"她立刻從他的手鬆開腳。

瑾看她這樣﹐真的很擔心﹐"對不起。。。小麥﹐妳今天到底去了哪裡﹖怎麼會搞成那麼辛苦﹐可以跟我說嗎﹖"

小麥和他一對視﹐就承受不了他深情的眼神。她快些低下頭﹐儘管解釋﹐"沒有啦﹐我只不過去了購物廣場逛了一整天。。。累死了。。。買一大隊東西﹐真不敢想像原來我這麼瘋狂﹗"

瑾聽她這麼說﹐感到怪怪的﹐"妳不是講過能擺脫信用卡是妳夢寐以求的嗎﹖而且﹐還要節省啊﹖"

小麥心想糟糕了﹐瑾充滿疑問的表情向著她。到底她該不該坦誠是為了從南風家一路走回這裡﹐腳才那麼嚴重使她跑不動﹖當剛才他無意中﹐出現在她的面前﹐心急緊張的關心自己的傷﹐她好要守著與瑾他媽的承諾﹐還真的讓自己感到萬分心痛。。。

至於Emp爺爺那邊呢﹐就正在和伊總管詳細討論小麥和南風夫人的事情。

看著手上的今日報子頭條﹐Emp很好奇﹐"小麥那孩子﹐還真的一句話也沒提起與南風夫人見面談些什麼﹖"

伊總管強調﹐"沒有。。。據我個人判斷﹐我想這應該是因為某些原因﹐南風夫人對小姐的私人要求。。。"

Emp聽了﹐就嘆氣並放下報子﹐"這傻丫頭﹐可純情呀。。。"

伊總管又繼續說﹐"那麼﹐請問Emp您對小姐隱瞞瑾少爺這一點又有什麼看法呢﹖"

Emp思考一會兒後﹐就斷定﹐"我們還是暫時照著小麥要求﹐不許多嘴。。。等到紙包不住火的時機﹐再想辦法防止衝突發生。但是﹐森川。。。再過幾天的股東會議﹐我看我們還得留意會有什麼大轉變。。。"

伊總管點頭﹐"是的﹐到那時候﹐我會加強即時訊息。"


	21. Chapter 21: 感激

第二十一章﹕感激

隔天醒來﹐小麥的腳感覺好了滿多。但是﹐試著起床跑動﹐還是需要很小心﹐畢竟一碰到地上﹐會有點痛。她用手扶著牆﹐慢慢地走。誰預料到﹐只不過離床邊沒幾步﹐小麥卻聞到超級香的味道。。。

"小麥﹐這麼早就起床啦﹖剛好﹐早餐我已經準備好囉。。。"小麥看到面前﹐正走入客廳的瑾﹐兩手拿著裝著豐富早點的盤子。

"瑾﹖"小麥很好奇。"你不用去上班嗎﹖怎麼還在家啊﹖"

放在桌後﹐他就趕緊跑到小麥身邊﹐"我不是跟妳說了嗎﹖現在﹐我是股東之一﹐所以隨時都可以要求放假。。。"

小麥就想起那天晚上﹐瑾和自己談的關於他的事業打算﹐"哦。。。可是﹐你為什麼要請假啊﹖"

瑾真佩服她還能這麼遲鈍。露出迷人的微笑﹐接下﹐他就突然很輕易的把小麥嬌小身體給抱了起來。他的超快動作使小麥被嚇到了﹐結果就大喊起來﹐雙手緊緊地抓住他的脖子

瑾眼睜睜地看著他﹐覺得她的單純反應很逗趣﹐就說﹐"就是為了這個原因﹐我才放假的。。。誰叫妳﹐都不好好照顧自己的身體。。。"

小麥一抬頭﹐和他對視﹐整個臉蛋都紅了起來。那麼近的距離﹐心跳也瘋狂的加速。"那﹐謝謝你。。。"她小聲的在他耳邊說。

瑾也感受到她這一秒﹐害羞的很可愛﹐"怎麼了﹐視線又離不開我了﹖"

小麥真的不知怎麼回應他﹐就想躲避他那難以抗拒的眼神。自己很不好意思的問﹐"誒﹐你到底要保持這樣的姿態多久啦﹖我腳都快要硬掉了。。。"

看她這麼不自然的﹐瑾忍住偷笑﹐"喔﹐遵命。。。我的公主大人。。。"他就抱著小麥到客廳去﹐才忍心放她坐在沙發上。

在桌上的美味一人一份蛋包飯﹐灑上紅透透的心形番茄醬很吸引小麥。她的胃口就立刻好起來了。

"哇﹐瑾。。。別告訴我這個都是你做的噢﹖"她被感動得很。

瑾看她心情那麼好﹐覺得特別有成就感﹐"嗯哼﹐。。。因為妳昨天那麼辛苦﹐我又怎能不做點心意呢﹖是不是對我的廚藝開始有所欣賞了﹖"

小麥原本想稱讚或感激他多點的﹐可是又不想他太過驕傲。後來﹐自己也不知為什麼﹐卻改口深情道歉﹐"瑾﹐我故意瞞著你不說腳腫的原因﹐難道你不會生氣嗎﹖"

這瞬間﹐他感受到的小麥對自己的在乎﹐其實還勝過自尊心。既然小麥還是真心的顧到自己的感受﹐他就應該安慰她。"小麥﹐我相信妳是有理由這麼做。。。如果我一直堅持要知道﹐那妳也勉強的說了。。。我覺得到那時後﹐我會更難過。。。"

小麥一聽他這麼對自己說﹐也沒那麼自責了。那甜美的天使班笑容﹐經過一個苦熬晚上的時間﹐又再次點亮了瑾少爺的視覺世界。

"瑾﹐真的謝謝你﹐"小麥再覺得贅詞﹐也要說出口。


	22. Chapter 22: 競爭

第二十二章﹕競爭

走出小麥房間﹐瑾卻巧見彩在離門口幾步遠的樓梯前﹐正在講電話。

他似乎一臉著急的樣子。瑾就想過去關心下究竟什麼回事。

"好﹐好﹐好。。。我知道。。。也再次擺脫你壓後這些case可不可以﹖我好不容易今天有點私人空檔﹐讓我喘下氣﹐okay﹖"彩很不爽的跟電話裡的人說。

瑾已跑到他面前﹐而彩也轉眼注意到他了。

彩急著要掛電話﹐"別囉嗦了﹐我已經把全部聽進去了。。。就這樣吧﹐拜拜﹗"接下﹐他看手機裡﹐還有沒有其他的簡訊。幸好﹐全部都已經回復的。嘆一口大氣﹐彩就把電話給關了。

瑾看他那樣好像無奈的掌握不了自己擁有的時間﹐就拍一下他肩膀給點鼓勵。"怎麼樣﹐大忙人﹖應付不來嗎﹖別給自己過多壓力。。。儘量放鬆。。。"

彩聽他口氣﹐就知道瑾的心情特別好﹐"咳﹐你今天應該和小公主滿甜蜜的吧﹖我呢﹐就沒那麼好運氣。。。想說難得有機會和茉莉共享早餐﹐都要經過公司批准。。。"

瑾有點好奇﹐"對了﹐現在公司情況怎麼樣﹖剛剛講電話的時候﹐你好像很不高興的樣子。。。到底出了什麼問題﹖"

既然他都開口問了﹐彩也很想透露給自己的堂哥知道﹐"瑾﹐不瞞你說。。。自從Emp離開公司到現在﹐皇甫集團目前都還沒有一位確認的懂事主席。懂事會還正在考慮挑選誰來接替Emp。。。"

瑾聽了﹐就認真地回問﹐"可是﹐有那麼難嗎﹖皇甫集團不是有很多的優秀股東﹖"

彩就預料他會有這樣的想法﹐"你應該還未得知﹐現在Emp已退出﹐剩下的擁有最多公司股份的人物會是誰吧﹖

瑾滿臉疑問的表情。彩就解答﹐"都是你爸。。。和我爸。。。猜不到吧﹖"

還正不敢相信的瑾﹐反應很以外﹐"什麼﹖這。。。怎麼會變成這樣﹖"

彩繼續的說﹐"這麼多年以來﹐我們個個都很清楚Emp做什麼事情﹐都會慎重考慮到後果。。。為了報答我們的父母大方的把四個孩子交托給Emp帶大做他的接班人﹐就只好把自己的一大部股份毫無保留的讓給他們。。。"

瑾簡直覺得這一切都難以接受﹐"怎麼這麼大的轉變﹖"

彩還得提醒他﹐"更出乎意外的是﹐會有同時間兩位大股東擁有一樣多的股份﹐一分都沒少。。。你大概可以想像﹐目前的競爭有多麼激烈。。。"

瑾懂了﹐"所以﹐剛才﹐你是與叔叔通電話﹖"

彩點頭﹐"對﹐為了把握每一個不許輸給大伯的機會﹐就只好利用我們加強在公司的影響力。。。差不多把無數個建構計劃都由我和影來接手。。。我都快要累倒了。。。"

瑾終於明白並能體諒﹐"那﹐可真辛苦你們了。。。"

彩勉強的笑一下﹐"怎麼覺得﹐你跟小麥﹐實在超級幸運的。。。"


	23. Chapter 23: 缺少

第二十三章﹕缺少

在出版社的主編辦公室﹐小麥看他讀自己的交出來的投稿﹐好像一副失望的臉。她感到擔心了﹐就不好意思的開口問﹐"那個﹐。。。請問你﹐修老師。。。是有什麼你注意到不對勁的嗎﹖"

主編就把小麥的稿放一邊﹐然後脫下他副厚眼鏡。嘆一下氣﹐就關心的向小麥解釋﹐"其實啊﹐皇甫珊小姐。。。"

說不到一半﹐她就打斷修主編的話﹐"喔﹐對不起。。。修老師叫我小麥就可以了。。。"

他還以為小麥想說什麼呢﹐"那﹐好。。。小麥小姐。。。我就開門見山啦。。。誠實點﹐您所寫的詩﹐和穗蓉夫人比較的話。。。好像缺少了什麼。。。"

小麥聽他說﹐就不太明白也好奇﹐"哈﹖缺少了什麼﹐老師﹖"

他儘量的講清楚﹐"就是﹐這些年來﹐我一直都超欣賞穗蓉夫人的這本'花緣語'。。。原因是因為它讓你很直接的感受到那份溫暖又無限大的'希望'。。。就算故事裡的主角遇到再無敵的每個困難﹐都有一種貼近心靈的花朵宇宙陪伴。。。您懂嗎﹐小麥小姐﹖"

小麥深想著重複﹐"溫暖又無限大的'希望'。。。貼近心靈的花朵宇宙陪伴﹖"

修主編點頭﹐"是的﹐而且﹐您的許多詩。。。雖然很感人﹐但就好像一首完整的歌曲一樣﹐需要有動人的詞﹐甜美的旋律﹐和順耳的和弦。。。漏了其中一個﹐都不算是什麼。。。"

小麥真感到滿可惜的。原來﹐她與自己親生母親的作品比起來﹐還差那麼遠。幸好﹐修主編沒有拒絕接受她所有的投稿﹐還好心的答應一定會再次出版少夫人的書。儘管如此﹐小麥還是覺得無成就。

接下﹐主編就和在旁的麥夫人談她想要出版一本巴西經典食譜的計劃。

結束過後﹐小麥就與麥媽媽離開出版社。心想女兒一定不是很高興﹐麥媽媽試著說些有趣的事情﹐"小麥啊。。。前幾天﹐妳爸比收到這裡巴西大使館的邀請函說要我們全家人參加年度晚宴。。。妳要不要來呀﹖叫瑾一塊兒陪妳也好。。。"

無反應的小麥﹐卻心不在焉的。麥媽媽也不知該怎麼鼓勵她打起精神來。她真希望剛才那修主編沒說過一大隊有的沒的﹐使小麥現在那麼的沒力氣。

這時﹐沒預料到的高調響聲成功引起她們母女兩的注意。突然間﹐有一位慌張的小朋友走過來﹐要不是小麥趕緊抓住他﹐就差點跌倒在她面前。

"誒﹐小弟弟。。。你沒事吧﹖"小麥擔心的問道。

那位小孩看起來滿猶豫害羞的﹐就不回答﹐只是眼睜睜的看著某個方向的地上。

小麥也跟著他的視線﹐想知道究竟發生什麼事了。

原來離他們不遠﹐小朋友是掉了一個閃光光的一毛錢。小麥對他溫柔的笑說﹐"原來如此﹐弟弟沒關係﹐包在姐姐身上。我去幫你撿回來﹗"

小麥快步的跑過去人行橫道。麥媽媽來不及叫她小心﹐下一秒﹐電話就響起了。

"喂﹖喔﹐是瑾啊﹐"麥媽媽接得很分心﹐因為小麥卻越走越遠﹐關注不到她。

路上的行人匆忙的往不同的方向這裡去那裡走的﹐弄得小麥都一頭霧水的跟不上那珍貴一毛錢被踢去哪個角落邊。她只好不顧一切﹐全心的一直追一直追。

"拜託啊﹐小弟弟不能沒有你。。。讓我把你安全的還給他﹐別閃的那麼任性﹐好不好﹖可別小看一毛錢。。。"小麥冒汗的祈禱。

麥媽媽和小男孩到了路邊不多遠﹐卻看見一輛貨車快速的開向某個熟悉嬌小的身影。

"小麥﹐小心﹗"她緊張的大喊出來。

她有聽或沒聽見﹐在這分鐘也很難判斷。可是不幸中的大幸﹐短短一瞬間剛好就有一雙強手用力的把小麥從危險馬路中間給拉開。


	24. Chapter 24: 命令

第二十四章﹕命令

回到大宅﹐小麥看瑾對著自己的表情﹐真的有點內疚﹐不開口勸他可是不行的。"好啦﹐別那麼的生氣嘛。。。只不過是個小以外而已﹐"小麥用盡全力的說服。

瑾的確能拿她沒辦法﹐就還是語氣不好的說﹐"還講是小以外﹖是不是又打算瞞著我不說﹖那時﹐要不我剛好打給妳﹐伯母都不會心急到告訴我一切的情況。。。小麥﹐妳為什麼不多注意自己的安全﹖妳知不知道當時﹐有多麼的危險呢﹖"

小麥嘟著嘴﹐不甘願的回應﹐"哎喲﹐那是小弟弟的一毛錢耶﹗以前﹐我﹐還有爸比和媽咪﹐都那麼辛苦窮過。。。你知道這世界﹐差一毛錢﹐可以使你擁有不到你最想要的東西﹐使某天的心情低落﹐失去歡心﹐失去。。。。。"

瑾還是乾脆投降﹐否則小麥就會念個不停﹐"好﹐好﹐好。。。我體諒。。。不過﹐以後出門﹐就不可以再坐公車了﹐okay﹖不然的話﹐我會天天不回公司﹐只盯著妳。。。"

"哈﹖"小麥不明白。"有那麼的嚴重嗎﹐瑾﹖你很霸道耶﹗"

瑾就是不管﹐"一言為定。。。"

小麥真是覺得超麻煩的﹐"有沒有搞錯啊﹖我都說上帝會保祐我的安全嘛。。。今天還不是被獲救了。。。而且﹐也剛好是媽咪在巴西認識過的好心人。。。"

一聽到她這麼說﹐瑾突然感興趣﹐"什麼﹖在巴西認識過﹖有這麼巧合﹖"

小麥看他這種反應﹐就有個想法。她繼續的描述﹐"對呀。。。你可不知道那緊急的一瞬間﹐貨車衝著過來﹐我整個人身體都硬壞了。。。就在那剎那﹐有一雙勇敢較強的雙手伸出來英雄救美的抓緊我﹐抱起我來。。。啊。。。感人。。。我這輩子﹐都沒有覺得那麼幸運過﹗哈﹗"

瑾很投入的眼睜睜看著小麥形容到那麼心花怒放的﹐就自自然然的擔心起來了。小麥也聰明的注意到他有點不安的樣子。"果然有效﹐哈哈。。。"小麥心底對自己興奮的說。這次﹐她就決定暫時瞞著瑾其實那位救命恩人是個女的了。小麥儘量控制自己不要輕易偷笑。

"那麼﹐"瑾試著不要讓小麥看穿他的明顯嫉妒﹐就轉話題。"妳今天和修老師談的怎樣啊﹖"

"喔﹐修老師那邊﹖"小麥回想。"有點小失望啦。。。"

瑾滿好奇的﹐"妳這口氣﹐究竟是有點小失望。。。還是大失望呢﹖"

小麥被他這樣問﹐寧願跟他坦白一切。

過後﹐小麥向瑾訴苦了﹐他就安慰的說道﹐"好吧﹐找一天﹐我就陪妳一起研究少夫人的'花緣語'﹐並找出妳的作品所缺少的那一部份﹐怎麼樣﹖"

接著﹐小麥也深深被感動﹐"瑾﹐謝謝你。。。但這不急啦﹐我相信只要努力﹐應該就找得到作品的靈魂的﹗要對我有信心嘛。。。"

他真佩服小麥﹐"好啦。。。我收到妳的保證。。。"

這時﹐再次看到瑾的迷人笑容﹐小麥突然有感而發﹐"誒﹐瑾。。。反正現在還不晚。。。我們一起到媽媽的花園走走﹐你說好不好﹖"

瑾本來很樂意﹐但是又想到一點﹐"可是﹐小麥。。。妳的腳。。。"

她沒想像到瑾還那麼的在意﹐"哎喲﹐少爺。。。別那麼囉唆嘛。。。"

瑾就知道她會這麼忽略自己的身體﹐所以輕輕地碰一下她的腳踝。果真如此﹐小麥立刻大喊起來﹐"啊﹗你也太用力了吧﹗怎麼會這樣﹖我明明就好的七七八八的。。。"

瑾有結論﹐"要去少夫人的花園﹐可以。。。但一個條件。。。"

小麥滿臉勉強的問﹐"什麼條件﹖"

他一副認真回答﹐"讓我背著妳。。。"

"這樣﹖瑾﹐很丟臉耶﹐"小麥抗拒。

"無話可說﹐"瑾不允許她的借口。這使小麥沒辦法拒絕體貼王子的命令。


	25. Chapter 25: 夢想

第二十五章﹕夢想

在風景驚艷令人舒服自在的優美特學院校園裡﹐有好幾位青少女學生正在平靜湖邊的涼亭討論當日的報子頭條。

"妳看看﹐又是皇甫集團大人物的消息。。。最近真多﹐"其中一位指著頭條說道。

"這也沒什麼稀奇的﹐亞洲首富放棄他一手建立的心血。。。是這樣的啦﹐"另一個反應。

下一個又接著說﹐"你說亞洲首富喔。。。可我反而認為是他的繼承人沒勢力。。。扛不住這麼巨大的跨國集團。。。"

"啊。。。對﹐就那個面貌甜美身材超嬌小的皇甫珊嘛。。。我認同妳的說法。。。"

"她喔。。。整個大小姐個性。。。看起來相當脆弱的。。。什麼想法都沒有。。。腦袋空空的。。。"

"會嗎﹖她也不錯啊。。。不是出國留學回來了嗎﹖我很多男性朋友都很喜歡她耶。。。一直收集她的相片﹗"

"我看啊。。。她真的幸運到不得了。。。還有個萬人迷的男朋友﹗"

"真的只是幸運嗎﹖她以前不是都滿窮的。。。"

聽了好一會兒他們的談話﹐茉莉在不遠忍不住故意大聲的清清喉嚨。走到她們的面前﹐她就一副很不高興的臉和眼神對著那些學生。

她們趕緊收好報子﹐然後禮貌的向她問好﹐"早安﹐茉莉校長。。。"

"早﹐"茉莉很嚴肅的回應。"有那麼多來談的嗎﹖"

她們快些準備離開涼亭﹐"我們就要上課了。。。校長﹐就先失陪了。。。"

茉莉看她們儘量避開尷尬的場面﹐可真不服氣也想體諒。聽到別人說小麥的是非﹐她感到很不公平﹐但在自由社會裡﹐這是難以避免的﹐更何況最近皇甫家又引起這麼大的新聞風暴。她真希望能為自己的最好朋友做點什麼。。。

同時﹐在小麥的舊家的樓下一層﹐她與小米正要開始動工改造一個單位來進行她們共同的大計劃。

"誒﹐小麥。。。真的很感謝妳耶。。。那麼樂意幫忙我完成這一生中最大的夢想。。。啊。。。到現在還不敢相信﹐"小米很興奮的表達。

小麥把道具放一邊﹐就走到小米身邊拍拍她肩膀鼓勵﹐"哎喲﹐都多久死黨了。。。還那麼客氣。。。"

小米笑一下﹐"不是嘛。。。妳現在可是皇甫珊小姐耶。。。而且﹐這裡所有﹐都是瑾少爺給妳的最貴重禮物。。。我真不好意思。。。"

小麥看她這樣﹐不嘆氣也不行﹐"妳是怎麼了﹖我永遠都會是妳的靠山麥秋穗﹐別失意哦﹗快提起精神來﹐我們還得一起討論裝璜很多部份。。。這裡的'MyMe 兒童After-School(課後)中心'可是要靠到妳很多的點子喲。。。"

小米很感激這位那麼貼心的好友。她深呼吸﹐就放鬆的站起來﹐"好吧﹗為我們麥米最新組合的中心加加油﹗Yay﹗"

小麥也跟著high起來了﹐"對﹐就這樣﹗相信不久後﹐就會隆重開張﹗加油加油加油﹗"


	26. Chapter 26: 成就感

第二十六章﹕成就感

累了一整天﹐小麥和小米忙上忙下的﹐終於可以結束把她們未來中心的不需要東西清除完。當坐下休息﹐彼此的努力也修成正果﹐地方看起來光亮又清潔﹐果然沒白費力氣。

小麥覺得很有成就感。她向小米提議﹐"誒﹐待會兒。。。我們一起大吃一頓﹐好不好﹖算是提早慶祝﹗"

小米想了一下﹐接著回答﹐"也好啊。。。。那﹐小麥。。。妳要吃什麼﹖"

小麥卻沒什麼目標﹐"哎呀﹐不然我們先逛一逛。。。看有哪間吸引我們的﹐就吃哪的。。。"

小米看一下手錶的時間﹐發現還不算太晚﹐就同意小麥所說的。她們趕緊拿起包包準備鎖門離開。

走到外面﹐小米突然問小麥﹐"妳腳看起來好像完全康復了耶。。。前幾天應該很辛苦對吧﹖"

小麥也有同感。她和小米一整天在拼命打掃﹐都還能夠應付的來﹐一點都不會痛。她點點頭回答說﹐"是覺得沒那麼辛苦了。。。剛好可以為我們的中心奔波開工﹐哈﹗時機真好。。。"

小米看小麥滿臉微笑的﹐大可以放下心。她還聯想到不久前﹐小麥差點交通以外的事﹐就問道﹐"啊﹐還有。。。妳幾時介紹那救命恩人給我認識﹖我滿好奇的。。。"

小麥現在才想起﹐"喔﹐她。。。我好像已經有了她電話。。。等等。。。"

當小麥拿起手機的時候﹐突然間她們被路前傳來的車喇叭聲給打斷注意力。

小米一看到某個人下車﹐就立刻停下腳步。"哈﹖不是叫他不必來接我嗎﹖"她自言自語的說道。

小麥有點亂了﹐"什麼啊﹐小米﹖難道他是來等妳的嗎﹖"

小米似乎超不好意思的對著小麥回應﹐"喔﹐那個。。。小麥﹐真抱歉。。。我看我還是陪不到妳吃晚餐了。。。我得先回家。。。"

小麥覺得小米好像突然變怪怪的﹐想問她多些﹐可是又害怕小米趕時間。她只好搖頭讓朋友方便一點﹐"沒關係的﹐我明白。。。快去吧﹐我們明天再見﹗"

小米有點內疚﹐"喔﹐對不起。。。我保證明天一定可以。。。而且﹐我來請客﹗"

小麥真服了她﹐"是啦。。。別那麼囉唆了﹐小米小姐。。。拜拜﹗"

她們一直講不完告別的話﹐車上的人都下來後﹐小米才跑過去他那邊。

這時﹐小麥看得比較清楚那位神秘人的面貌。有點不敢相信的﹐小麥眨眼好幾次來說服直覺。

她倒抽一口氣﹐"什麼嘛。。。不會真的是他吧﹖小米既然認識﹖﹗"

下一秒﹐她想儘快趕回家﹐可是又記得瑾叫自己不能搭公車。這時如果打給李伯﹐一定會花時間的。最後﹐她還是不管那麼多﹐拿出零錢追上下一班車。


	27. Chapter 27: 轉彎

第二十七章﹕轉彎

"什麼﹖小麥還沒回。。。那為什麼李伯還在﹖"瑾一回到大宅﹐就想說找小麥﹐但其中一位保鏢卻告訴他小麥還在舊家那。

保鏢就回答道﹐"瑾少爺﹐李伯他和我們都正在等待小麥小姐的一通電話命令﹐想在她完成要做的事情才準備出發。。。"

瑾聽了他說後﹐也沒其他辦法。他試著打給小麥﹐但她手機也剛好沒電﹐被轉去留言信箱。他原本想問多幾句的﹐可是一轉望那位保鏢﹐就發覺他表情怪怪的﹐好像刻意避免和自己直接的對視。然後﹐在旁的其他保鏢也是態度如此。

這時﹐瑾就想到問他﹐"最近﹐工作如何﹖"

突然表情變猶豫的﹐他就有點不知該怎樣回答。

瑾看他吞吞吐吐的﹐就勸勉﹐"沒關係﹐有什麼不愉快的﹐你可以放心提出。。。別那麼緊張。。。"

這使他能夠自然一點的說道﹐"報告瑾少爺﹐其實也不是什麼不愉快或愉快的。。。只不過﹐近期來﹐在小麥小姐的安排之下﹐就工作量減少許多而已。。。"

他這麼講﹐瑾也有所預料到了。他點頭認同﹐並提議﹐"哦﹐。。。那麼﹐我一下想起有東西漏在總公司﹐必需去拿。。。如果你不嫌的話﹐可以和我一起走一趟。"

那保鏢突然面都帶起笑容來了﹐"和瑾少爺一起到總公司。。。哈哈﹐我很樂意﹗"

瑾也輕笑一下﹐"那好吧﹐一起走。。。"

他們一塊跑去外面瑾的車的時候﹐他也不免的建議那位保鏢到公司後﹐試著熟悉下環境﹐畢竟有滿多空著的職位或許可以安排他做。

保鏢聽了﹐簡直是興奮不已。他緊握起瑾的手﹐深處感謝他大方的給自己這求之不得的機會。他過份高興的向瑾表達﹐"少爺﹐我真的不知該如何謝您。。。為了讓您直接的感受到我的 'appreciation'﹐就讓我保鏢阿立﹐暫時成為您的司機﹐開車載您到公司﹐好不好﹖"

瑾看他那麼的熱情﹐就乾脆答應了。

在去公司的路程﹐瑾也會不時的告訴他目前那些空職的學歷以及資格條件要求﹐好讓阿立有心裡準備。聊著聊著﹐瑾發現其實他是個很開朗隨和的一個人才﹐對阿立很欣賞。

本來這段路程是個好時機讓瑾多了解他這位未來職員的﹐但到一半卻發現阿立跑的方向有點不對勁。瑾就好奇的問道﹐"咦﹐阿立﹐你怎麼不跟著GPS的帶領啊﹖"

他看瑾有點亂了﹐就儘量安撫﹐"喔﹐報告瑾少爺。。。這您可不知道啊﹐其實呢﹐GPS就跟電腦一樣。。。遲鈍的﹐腦筋笨笨的﹐死死的。。。我們人就不同了﹐懂得看到 'short-cut'(近道)呢﹐就立刻轉彎。。。這起碼﹐能夠省錢﹐省時間﹐省力氣。。。就像小麥小姐說的﹐現在皇甫家是流行'節省'﹗還有那天我們和小姐到南風住宅區﹐也不是沒跟隨GPS的指令﹗"

瑾一聽到阿立的最後一句話﹐就叫他重複﹐"南風住宅區﹖我沒聽錯吧﹖是哪個南風家﹖"

阿立這時可糟糕了﹐既然會這麼輕易就說溜嘴。

回想。。。

小麥都快要煩死﹐既然還是這老套的詞語。她氣呼呼地吩咐﹐"我不管。。。現在沒了皇甫集團﹐而我又是新任皇甫家理財者。。。今天一定要節省汽油。我還想仔細的一路思考﹐一路親自跑回家。。。我不搭車了。"

伊總管給她弄得很難做﹐"可是﹐小麥小姐﹐這裡南風家離大宅至少有四百公里耶。。。您又怎麼跑得到呢﹖"

小麥不理他那麼多﹐只是繼續的走下去﹐"你們別再跟著我喔﹗"

他們都拿她沒辦法。但是後來﹐小麥突然回頭望﹐並警告﹐"還有﹐最重要的是今天我來這裡﹐只准你﹐我﹐和爺爺知道﹗其他任何人都不能說﹗尤其是瑾﹐答應我。。。"

伊總管又要頭痛了﹐"可是﹐小麥小姐。。。那他們這些一直從皇甫家跟著我們來的呢﹐還有李伯司機。。。﹖"

小麥快受不了了﹐"伊總管﹗別再'可是﹐小麥小姐'那麼多無數次了﹗你們這麼多人跟班﹐自己看著辦﹗"

目前。。。

他試轉移話題﹐"喔﹐不是不是。。。講錯了。。。我們沒有到過南風家啊﹗"

瑾一副認真嚴肅的要求他坦白﹐"不說是嗎﹖那可不必去公司了。。。立刻回頭﹗"

阿立已冒汗了﹐"喔。。。好﹐好﹐瑾少爺大人﹐您別生氣。。。我說﹐我說就是了嘛。。。"

這次﹐瑾希望能了解小麥為何幾天前﹐就算不幸弄傷了腳﹐也不肯告訴他真正原因。


	28. Chapter 28: 甜夢

第二十八章﹕甜夢

傍晚時﹐瑾一回到大宅﹐就看到在大廳樓梯前﹐May管家用不好的語氣與一位女用人說話。

"真是的﹐妳怎麼可以讓小麥小姐就那樣坐在門外的地毯上不理她呢﹖"管家激動的罵道。

那女用人委屈的解釋﹐"對不起﹐May管家。。。我有試過叫小姐好多次了﹐可她就真的睡著了﹐而且還睡得很深。。。所以才找您看看有什麼辦法。。。"

管家還是無法接受她的借口﹐"哎喲﹐那妳就碰碰小姐嘛。。。這麼簡單的事﹐還需我教妳﹖"

瑾聽到後﹐就趕快跑去她們那邊﹐並關心的問道﹐"發生什麼事了﹖小麥她還好嗎﹖"

管家一看到瑾﹐就立刻道歉﹐"瑾少爺﹐您回來啦。。。真的很對不起。。。我們沒有把小姐給看好。。。她因為從一回來就等少爺您等到現在﹐所以應該累了﹐就在您房間門外睡著了。。。這一切都是我的疏忽。。。我現在就趕快去看小姐她。。。"

在她還沒走上樓梯之前﹐瑾就阻止May管家﹐"不必了﹐我明白這不是妳們的錯。。。我去找小麥就是了。。。你們去忙其他的事吧﹗"

瑾的理解﹐讓管家和女用人都放下一百個心。"謝謝﹐瑾少爺﹐"她們趕緊回應。

他上樓去後﹐果真很容易就注意到小麥還待在自己的房門前﹐靠著牆邊沉睡著。瑾快步跑過去這超有耐心的小公主身前﹐先小聲的叫醒她。

"小麥﹐我回來了﹐"他在她耳邊說道。

"嗯﹐"小麥慢慢的反應過來﹐也懵懵懂懂的打呵欠。瑾的魅力﹐對小麥來說﹐可見是神奇得無法抗拒。睜開眼睛一看到他﹐小麥就即時的興奮起來。

"瑾﹐你回來啦﹗啊。。。終於。。。可是﹐我還以為我的夢能夠延續到早晨呢。。。"她單純的告訴他。

瑾微笑輕摸她的劉海﹐然後緊握她的手就親吻一下小麥的額頭﹐"是這個夢嗎﹖有夠這樣甜蜜嗎﹖"

小麥害羞的臉紅了﹐"不要逗我啦。。。誒﹐不過。。。坐在這還滿舒服的耶。。。在你門口。。。瑾。。。"

"什麼﹖"他看小麥好像有樂趣的東西要表達。

她就說道﹐"就現在這時刻的情形﹐好像那天晚上的熟悉。。。"

接著﹐他們彼此都回想起。。。

小麥下定決心到一個地方去。走到目的地的那一刻﹐她發覺自己還是個念舊的傻女生。過去還是深深的保存在她心裡。她沒辦法把它推開﹐因為是自己麥秋穗的一部份﹐不﹐是許多部份。。。沒了它﹐就好像沒了靈魂之類的﹐是她過份孤獨。。。

她前進樓梯﹐一步一步的踏上﹐直到自己與爸比媽咪一起住過的舊屋。隔了五年多﹐她最後還是決定回來這裡。小麥不敢相信。。。

在屋門前，她看到個影子。滿熟悉的，她走過去，才認出究竟是哪個人這麼晚還坐在

地上﹐靠著門邊睡著覺。她激動的碰一碰他，"瑾，醒一醒，你在這干什麼啊？！"

目前。。。

那瞬間的畫面在他們腦海裡重複。瑾和小麥都好有默契的笑起來。

小麥起身跟瑾到他房間裡後﹐她就催他快些拿出他少年時期的相冊來。瑾很好奇究竟是為什麼。小麥翻幾翻﹐認真的找到後﹐就高興到極點的向瑾說﹐"算是個奇跡吧。。。瑾﹐告訴你﹐我今天見到你的人生中最重要的朋友﹐阿傑了﹗"

他一聽到﹐簡直是傻眼了﹐"什麼﹖小麥妳﹐。。。見到阿傑﹖"

小麥笑著點頭﹐"嗯﹐對﹗就是他﹗"她充滿信心的指著相片裡和瑾一起的人。

瑾真的不敢相信﹐"是嗎﹖那在哪裡﹖他還好嗎﹖他跟妳說了什麼。。。"

小麥就把早在小米離開舊屋那的狀況完完整整詳細的告訴瑾。他聽了後﹐簡直覺得小麥是自己人生中的命運天使。

"小麥﹐真的很謝謝妳﹐今天帶給我那麼貴重的希望﹐"他溫柔的抓著她的手說道。

小麥佩服他那麼誠懇﹐"哎喲﹐阿傑是你最要好的朋友嘛。。。我這麼做是應該的。。。只不過﹐要等我再問清楚小米﹐才可以多了解他目前的狀況如何。。。你就多等等我的好消息吧。。。"

瑾輕笑﹐並繼續說﹐"小麥﹐之前妳講我霸道﹐不讓妳坐公車。。。我想過了﹐很對不起。。。以後﹐妳想坐﹐就儘管坐吧。。。"

小麥聽了﹐仔細的專注他臉上滿不好意思的表情﹐就偷笑﹐"是哦﹐你也承認自己有時很霸道。。。"

原本是滿尷尬的﹐但瑾也突然回想到那天下午﹐阿立保鏢和他坦誠的一切。對著小麥﹐他的眼神就轉變於深情。

"小麥﹐我也很想﹐從這一秒開始﹐妳所有的委屈﹐我都要成為與妳第一時間分擔的人﹐"瑾全意的說道。

小麥的反應就是好奇﹐"哈﹖我的委屈﹖瑾﹐為什麼要這樣說﹖"

他沒有再想那麼多﹐就表達﹐"很簡單﹐。。。因為﹐我愛妳。。。一個會為了自己多年感情深處的養父養母被送到遙遠的巴西﹐而與她當時如陌生人一般的親生爺爺談判的的純心女孩。。。也是如今﹐會為了個素不相識的小弟弟﹐冒著生命危險來幫他撿回無價的一毛錢的,善良女孩。。。"

瑾說完後﹐小麥都感動到快落淚了。他向她露出動人的微笑﹐然後把她嬌小的身體抱進自己溫暖的懷裡﹐深深的親吻她如蜜香的嘴角。


	29. Chapter 29: 堅持

第二十九章﹕堅持

隔天一大早﹐小麥本來想快些出門到舊屋去見小米的﹐但是卻剛好茉莉又來到大宅找她。小麥滿驚喜她這麼有誠意親自來探望自己﹐也十分高興。

他們兩個就到小麥房間的陽臺那聊天﹐有說有笑的﹐就像好姐妹敘舊。小麥也特地為茉莉準備她最近研發的蜜糖拿鐵(上一次﹐已經讓瑾品嘗過了)。她喝了﹐就不斷的誇獎小麥的創意﹐超級喜歡咖啡的濃濃甜甜的味道。

於是﹐茉莉就問道﹐"對了﹐小麥。。。既然這麼好喝﹐我想把妳這拿鐵配方推薦給學校﹐妳說怎樣﹖"

小麥聽了﹐原本正在喝著她杯咖啡﹐就立刻被嗆到。茉莉趕緊拍她背讓她的氣順一點﹐"對不起﹐小麥。。。是不是我嚇倒妳啦﹖"

小麥咳好幾下﹐才感受好一些﹐就回答道﹐"茉莉﹐老實說﹐這杯蜜糖拿鐵﹐連瑾都不是很喜歡﹐怎麼能推薦給妳那高貴學院的人品嘗啊﹖"

茉莉聽她這樣講﹐覺得很奇怪。她在喝多幾口後﹐就認為沒有什麼不對勁的﹐"挺好的呀。。。我真的沒喝過那麼美味的咖啡耶。。。小麥﹐要對自己有自信。。。"

小麥還是很謙虛的說道﹐"茉莉﹐謝謝妳。。。可是﹐也不完全是自信的問題啦。。。"她有聯想到那天﹐修編輯對她所說的話。。。

茉莉注意到小麥好像突然變的心情低落﹐就從包包裡拿出一張邀請卡給小麥。

"不要這麼悲觀嘛﹐小麥。。。我﹐宮茉莉﹐以優美特學院校長身份﹐現在邀請皇甫珊小姐參加我們2012年盛大的春季服裝秀﹗"

小麥這次驚訝了﹐"茉莉﹐別開玩笑了。。。我去妳的學院﹖"

茉莉點頭確認﹐"對呀﹗而且是'VVVIP'的貴賓喔。。。"

小麥看清楚手裡拿著的邀請函﹐果真如茉莉所說的。她仔細的靜靜考慮﹐但最後還是把卡片還給茉莉。

她向茉莉道謝﹐並解釋﹐"很抱歉﹐我現在真的沒有心裡準備要參加。。。茉莉﹐讓妳失望了。。。"

茉莉不明白﹐"為什麼﹐小麥﹖我真的很想把妳介紹給學院的人啊。。。"

小麥感恩的對她笑一下﹐就坦誠﹐"其實﹐ 我覺得現在這樣自由自在的﹐才是我的原點。。。爺爺好不容易讓我能夠擺脫皇甫集團接班人的身份﹐我就應該堅持到底我要的理想生活。。。我也不想被當媒體風雲人物了。。。真的好累。。。"

茉莉看著邀請卡﹐覺得很可惜﹐"不過﹐小麥。。。或許再次出現在媒體面前也不是一件壞事啊。。。"

小麥就握起茉莉的手﹐"我知道妳是為我著想﹐茉莉。。。妳是個好朋友﹐想幫我澄清最近那些多得不得了的無聊報導。。。但﹐我不是為他們的八卦而活。我不想再公共場合中﹐當別人目光之下的木偶。。。我知道自己在做什麼。。。茉莉﹐妳就別為我擔心那麼多吧﹗不用為難妳自己來還我個公道。。。"

茉莉能深深感受到小麥的安慰﹐"小麥﹐妳是個很有自己想法的人﹐難怪我這麼欣賞妳的個性。。。"

小麥就笑說﹐"謝謝。。。可是妳也如此的優秀﹐好不好﹖貴族學院的校長哦﹗我替妳感到驕傲﹗"

茉莉搖頭﹐"別這麼說啦。。。妳可是碩士畢業生﹐更了不起﹐沒話說﹗"

"那就彼此彼此囉﹗"小麥也覺得滿有趣的。

接著﹐茉莉就好奇的問道﹐"那﹐小麥﹐妳現在有什麼打算啊﹖"

小麥想一想﹐"喔﹐有很多計劃啦﹐但最重要的還是要守護這家園﹐逼近這裡是我親生父母所留給我的貴寶。。。我不能忽略這兒所有的一切﹐會盡全力管好它。。。"

茉莉真的很佩服小麥。從她們所在的陽臺望向眼前的風景﹐的確很驚艷﹐看得到浩然的藍天和如雪白薄薄的雲靄﹐還有最遙遠座青藍山頂﹐與週圍的四處綠草地﹐像一幅在名人畫家手下所創辦的經典動人作品。皇甫大宅真的很美妙﹐使人人都愛﹐也妄想成為它的一份子。茉莉也無意中看到陽臺前整齊擺著的漂亮薰衣草。她就問小麥為什麼之前來這﹐都沒發覺過。

小麥很樂意的解答道﹐"喔﹐這些都是瑾最近幫我從媽媽的花園搬到這邊的。。。"

茉莉知道了﹐覺得很不可思議﹐"哇﹐少夫人的花園喔。。。難怪這麼美。。。看了﹐整個人的心情都好起來﹗這幾天都很少跟彩碰面。。。"

"對耶﹐"小麥也曉得。"我都見他每天匆忙的天未亮就趕去公司﹐都不在家。。。是怎麼啦﹖"

茉莉嘆一大口氣﹐就告訴小麥自己少少知道的目前情況。


	30. Chapter 30: 關係

第三十章﹕關係

"什麼﹖阿傑果然是妳的男朋友﹖﹗小米﹐不是吧﹖"小麥驚訝的反應。第一時間趕到舊屋這裡與小米打聽消息﹐居然是這樣的答案。

面前的小米﹐現在正一副超不好意思的表情﹐可是當小麥逼問﹐她也乾脆認了。

小麥仔細的想後﹐又在說道﹐"咦﹐他剛好是妳的初戀耶﹗小米﹐妳真的滿厲害保密喲。。。"

小麥這樣講﹐小米就越內疚了﹐"好啦﹐小麥﹗我不是故意的。。。妳也應該知道阿傑他是什麼身分。。。就因為這樣﹐當初才會到我們的幼稚園想要收購學校的。。。我就拼了命跟他對抗。。。後來﹐吵著吵著﹐就變這樣啦。。。其實真的說來話長。。。"

小麥很有興趣的聽小米說她的愛情故事﹐不知不覺被感動﹐也聯想到自己和瑾的初次相遇。她就笑起來﹐並安慰小米﹐"ok﹗收到﹐我的親愛死黨﹐。。。我不怪妳。。。謝謝妳肯跟我坦白。。。只不過﹐我想代替瑾請妳幫我一個大忙﹐可以嗎﹖"

小米滿好奇的﹐就點頭回答道﹐"什麼忙﹖我都會儘量幫你們的。。。"

小麥就要求﹐"剛剛﹐我也跟妳講過其實阿傑是瑾他高中時期的最要好的朋友。。。只是因為某些復查原因﹐他們現在關係不是很好。。。而我呢﹐就想幫他們無視過去的所有誤會。。。那現在﹐既然妳又是他的女朋友﹐勸阿傑也比較容易點。。。所以。。。﹖"

小米聽了後﹐就很明白小麥的明顯需求。她笑著拍拍小麥的肩膀﹐"可以啦。。。沒問題。。。我會儘量做到妳滿意為止。。。"

小麥真不敢相信﹐"真的﹖哎喲﹐小米﹐我就知道妳對我最好了﹐簡直是我的完美天使﹗"

小米有點受不了﹐起雞皮疙瘩的﹐"好了﹐再講什麼完美天使﹐我看瑾少爺若聽見﹐一定都快要吃醋了。。。現在要談正經事了。。。小麥啊﹐我們這裡未來中心的裝璜﹐到底要交托給誰做呢﹖"

小麥看看空曠地方的週圍﹐就嘆氣的說道﹐"原本是要叫彩幫忙的﹐但現在我和他﹐連一天一次面都難見。。。皇甫集團公司的確很恐怖。。。我想﹐還是找過其他的設計師吧。。。"她拿出她的筆記本電腦準備搜尋。在旁的小米也一樣有點失望。

同一時間﹐在某個南風住宅﹐瑾正心急的等待與自己的父母見面。在敞亮的大廳裡﹐精光水晶吊燈下﹐瑾靜靜坐在舒服的玫瑰紅絲絨沙發上﹐但心底卻忐忑不安。他不斷的緊張想著﹐當自己生疏已久的爸媽真的回來了﹐要如何向他們開口。

不久後﹐南風家的嚴總管也注意到瑾的不耐煩姿態﹐就走到他面前問道。"大少爺﹐請問您是否需要我再幫您加多一杯咖啡呢﹖"

瑾抬頭猶豫的看著他﹐就搖頭﹐"我不需。。。我也不想再喝了。。。"

嚴總管就點頭回應﹐"是的﹐大少爺。。。"他吩咐管家把冷掉的咖啡給拿走。

退後一兩步﹐本來想說走開的﹐但他又乾脆隨口問多一句﹐"大少爺﹐只想再次告訴您﹐今天老爺和夫人會在外應酬到滿晚的。。。您如果真要等他們回來﹐恐怕還必需等多五六個小時。。。"

被提醒後﹐瑾完全拿他沒辦法。心裡已經著急到徹底﹐還要被一位十幾年沒見過面的囉唆總管給唸個不停。接著﹐瑾還是不甘願的站起來﹐就忍不住口頂他﹐"嚴總管﹐也不需那麼的嚴肅吧。。。倒不如﹐下次來這裡﹐我先預約算了。。。再見。。。"

告別後﹐瑾就不爽的快步離開豪宅了﹐使那總管難以回應。


	31. Chapter 31: 難言

第三十一章﹕難言

在皇甫集團的總公司大樓﹐Emp正特地到來與其中一位董事會員及前好夥伴認真地談話。他們在商量關於公司目前的狀況。

喝了一口邵董事親手為自己泡的日本頂級純綠茶﹐Emp也直接進入主題﹐"老邵啊﹐這次我還是不得已不找你幫幫忙呀。。。"

他能理解﹐"咳﹐都幾十年老兄了﹐還跟我客氣什麼呢﹖"

Emp真的很感激﹐"是的﹐不過要專程謝謝你是應該的。。。否則﹐我滿害怕老毅和老辰他們兩兄弟可斗的天昏地亂的﹐把那四個孩子給逼瘋了﹐到時就真的辛苦了所有人。。。"

邵董事一聽Emp這麼說﹐也感受到他的不安﹐"我明白。。。你就別那麼擔心了。。。股東會議一定全面照著你今天的要求﹐被延後越就越好﹐直到老毅和老辰能達成他們彼此都滿足的協議。。。"

Emp終於可以放下心﹐"這樣就好了。。。"

邵董事也佩服Emp。近期來﹐他得看出﹐已經這把年紀的老朋友變得很容易關心他的一群後輩了。這時﹐想到他們那些孩子﹐他倒可好奇。

"對了﹐老雄啊。。。你剛剛是說怕老毅和老辰'把那四個孩子給逼瘋了'。。。可是瑾那孩子不都已經是Excel科技集團的股東了嗎﹖為何你還得替他擔心呢﹖"

Emp也沒想到自己會不知不覺的這麼說出口。其實﹐他是指那天小麥突然被邀請到南風家和瑾的母親獨處﹐又逼不得不瞞著瑾的苦衷。這點﹐可說是萬分難言啊。。。


	32. Chapter 32: 相見

第三十二章﹕相見

隔天﹐在公司的會議室﹐瑾正和研發部門職員討論下一步計劃該開發什麼類似超有實用價值科技產品。雖然在場的每一位員工都有提出相當有創意性的點子﹐但僅始終還是覺得不踏實也不滿意。於是﹐他滿投入的殫精極慮想了好一會兒。。。

那天在回公司的車程中﹐與保鏢阿立一起的談話不知不覺的在腦海裡重複。。。

本來這段路程是個好時機讓瑾多了解他這位未來職員的﹐但到一半卻發現阿立跑的方向有點不對勁。瑾就好奇的問道﹐"咦﹐阿立﹐你怎麼不跟著GPS的帶領啊﹖"

他看瑾有點亂了﹐就儘量安撫﹐"喔﹐報告瑾少爺。。。這您可不知道啊﹐其實呢﹐GPS就跟電腦一樣。。。遲鈍的﹐腦筋笨笨的﹐死死的。。。我們人就不同了﹐ 懂得看到 'short-cut'(近道)呢﹐就立刻轉彎。。。這起碼﹐能夠省錢﹐省時間﹐省力氣。。。就像小麥小姐說的﹐現在皇甫家是流行'節省'﹗還有那天我們和小姐到南風住宅區﹐也不是沒跟隨GPS的指令﹗"

目前。。。

瑾終於知道他們應該往哪個方向前進了。他興奮提議﹐"我想研發一種靈活又時時刻刻能派得上用場的先進GPS。。。就在駕駛人還未開車之前能夠快速預告數個行進方向﹐不分長或短。。。這好讓駕駛人有所選擇要走哪個方向﹐哪條路而達到目的地。。。"

其他人聽到瑾的點子﹐都覺得很不錯也滿贊成他的說法。接下來﹐會議進行得如此順利。

結束後﹐一位特助就轉告有某個人稱自己是瑾的崇拜者﹐正在公司底層的咖啡館等著他。瑾得知了﹐就立刻問是不是小麥在開他玩笑﹐但特助只說他不肯先透露身分﹐也希望瑾不介意這小小神秘感。瑾就很好奇﹐就想說是午飯的時間﹐乾脆下樓看看究竟是誰無聊搞驚喜等他出現。

到咖啡館後﹐服務員已經很週到的迎接瑾﹐並帶他到某個靠著窗口的坐位。

"又是靠著窗口﹖"瑾無意中在心底聯想到。。。

他﹐很大方的站起來﹐臉滿帶著據瑾所記得的消失已久的熱情陽光般笑容。然後﹐就伸出他右手﹐禮貌的向瑾問好。

瑾差點被嚇倒說不出話來。

"怎麼了﹖那麼就沒見過面﹐是忘了我﹐認不出來嗎﹐好朋友﹖"他幽默的問道。

瑾簡直不敢相信﹐眼睛都快要掉出男人淚了。他高興的不已回答道﹐"哦﹐不是。。。我。。。只是覺得。。。這。。。太突然了。。。不知怎麼說。。。"下一秒﹐瑾才回過神來跟這位神秘崇拜者握手。

他也看瑾這樣單純反應﹐忍不住大笑起來了。"抱歉﹐這次給你賣太大的關子了。。。你不會生我的氣吧﹖"

瑾感激的笑著回應﹐"怎麼可能呢﹖我只是沒預料到。。。阿傑你真的原意再來見我。。。"

他就說﹐"好啦﹐我就是故意逗你的百分百正經。。。還是跟以前一樣﹐沒變過。。。"

瑾真的覺得很奇妙。那個曾經和他一起全心追求夢想的阿傑跟專屬於他的口氣﹐又回來了。"是嗎﹖你﹐好像也沒兩樣耶﹐"瑾跟隨默契說道。

"喔﹐這麼快就察覺到啦﹖"阿傑順他。

接著﹐他就比較深重的說道﹐"瑾﹐今天能鼓起勇氣來跟相隔那麼就與你見面。。。我可以坦誠的承認﹐我真的很開心。。。"

阿傑在講﹐瑾也很仔細的聽﹐沒打斷他的話。。。

"但是。。。﹐"阿傑繼續"還是不能避免說一句﹐'對不起'。。。"

瑾很明白他的意思﹐"阿傑﹐我從來都沒怪過你。。。不需向我道歉。。。"

阿傑懂瑾是個死心塌地的好友﹐"謝謝你這麼說。。。但我還是要你接受我的誠意。。。不管怎樣﹐我都要和你﹐還有我自己的'心'道歉﹐可以嗎﹖"

瑾看著阿傑一副很誠懇的表情﹐就勉強的點頭﹐否則屬於他們之間過去的誤解和難題就永遠不會有個了斷。後來﹐他就問道﹐"阿傑﹐是什麼讓你心態有所改變的﹖"

他沉默了一下﹐就接著回答﹐"是個轉機。。。不﹐應該說是奇跡吧。。。我肯定你也會認同我。。。愛情的力量﹐真的躲也躲不了。。。"

他們就一起大笑了。儘管使阿傑現在能好像他們高中時期一樣那麼開朗自在不是瑾所辦到的﹐他也很感謝小米能替他改變阿傑。

他們兩個好朋友就再次像以前那樣﹐有說有笑的﹐聊的不停。阿傑也樂意的告訴瑾自己正趁著有空的時候﹐會努力訓練當國家的代表去參加各種運動會比賽。

瑾聽了﹐感到十分高興﹐也充分的支持他。他們還有特地相約個時間能在賽場良性的如以前比個高下。


	33. Chapter 33: 豐盛

第三十三章﹕豐盛

在麥爸爸媽媽家﹐看著眼前的餐桌擺滿了各種各樣特色的巴西菜﹐小麥簡直胃口大開。她豎起大拇指稱讚﹐"哇﹐真的豐富到極限﹗有牛仔骨﹐黑豆湯﹐蝦餅﹐土豆沙拉﹐還有這個。。。那個。。。這麼多樣。。。好香喔﹗"

麥媽媽也拿她寶貝女兒沒辦法﹐"好啦﹐好啦﹐小麥。。。別那麼誇張。。。我們還有客人呢。。。"

小米在旁都笑了﹐"伯母﹐沒關係啦。。。妳跟伯父在巴西的時候啊﹐小麥一直不斷的向我埋怨有多麼的想念妳親手煮的菜﹐可又偏偏吃不到。。。現在就讓她享受妳大大的母愛吧。。。"

小麥聽了感覺真爽﹐"還是小米會幫我說話﹗"其實﹐麥媽媽知道小麥的想念﹐也默默的感動在心裡。

不久﹐麥爸爸和某位他們在巴西認識的滿熟悉台灣朋友﹐也從廚房跑到飯廳端著多幾樣菜。

小麥看到後﹐眼睜睜地充滿好奇問道﹐"究竟今天是什麼大日子啊﹖那麼豐盛﹗"

麥爸爸和麥媽媽默契的對看彼此﹐然後就同聲說﹐"待會兒﹐妳就會知道﹗"

"哈﹖"小麥嘟著嘴。"別告訴我﹐還不能開動喔﹖"

他們統統都坐下後﹐麥爸爸就嚴肅的點頭﹐"對﹐小麥。。。我們個個包括妳在內﹐都必需多等一下下。。。更何況﹐妳是女孩子家﹐要斯文點﹐懂得禮貌。。。"

小麥快控制不了了﹐"哎喲﹐好啦。。。既然要等。。。我就跟爸比媽咪宣佈一個好消息吧﹗"

麥爸爸麥媽媽就趕緊問她是要告訴什麼。小麥興奮的笑著回答道﹐"就是啊。。。爺爺提議你們搬到我們皇甫大宅一塊兒住﹗"

"什麼﹖﹗"他們不敢相信。

小麥說服﹐"我就知道你們會這麼反應﹗但是﹐你們所聽見的都是百分百真確的﹗爸比媽咪﹐我們可以再次一起生活啦﹗開不開心﹖﹗"

麥爸爸麥媽媽都傻眼了﹐還是覺得超級不可思議的。小麥看他們這樣﹐也沒辦法。

接著﹐就在這樣的情況下﹐門鈴響起了。

"哦﹐這下會是誰呢﹖"小麥快步走去開門。

大開後﹐又是小麥感到驚訝了﹐"啊。。。﹗為什麼是你﹖﹗"

他不明白小麥會用這樣的口氣來迎接自己﹐"怎麼了﹐小麥﹖我現在來這﹐不是時候嗎﹖"

小麥很不自在的口吃回答道﹐"嗯。。。也差不多啦。。。"

"哈﹖為什麼﹖"他有點擔心。

後來﹐所有人都跑到門前去想知道出了什麼問題。麥爸爸麥媽媽也不清楚小麥會如此反應。小米就問小麥到底怎麼了。有點明顯著急的她就看一看爸媽在巴西認識的朋友。

"喂﹐小麥。。。搞什麼呀妳﹖"麥媽媽覺得小麥的眼神好奇怪。

這下﹐所有人的注意都轉向那位麥家的朋友身上。為了避免尷尬狀況﹐小米就立刻介紹﹐"喔﹗她啊。。。就是小麥的美麗救命恩人﹗你們大概沒見過面吧﹖"

她一說出口﹐小麥真想及時離開﹐但怎麼躲也躲不掉了。

回想那天晚上。。。

瑾還是乾脆投降﹐否則小麥就會念個不停﹐"好﹐好﹐好。。。我體諒。。。不過﹐以後出門﹐就不可以再坐公車了﹐okay﹖不然的話﹐我會天天不回公司﹐只盯著妳。。。"

"哈﹖"小麥不明白。"有那麼的嚴重嗎﹐瑾﹖你很霸道耶﹗"

瑾就是不管﹐"一言為定。。。"

小麥真是覺得超麻煩的﹐"有沒有搞錯啊﹖我都說上帝會保祐我的安全嘛。。。今天還不是被獲救了。。。而且﹐也剛好是媽咪在巴西認識過的好心人。。。"

一聽到她這麼說﹐瑾突然感興趣﹐"什麼﹖在巴西認識過﹖有這麼巧合﹖"

小麥看他這種反應﹐就有個想法。她繼續的描述﹐"對呀。。。你可不知道那緊急的一瞬間﹐貨車衝著過來﹐我整個人身體都硬壞了。。。就在那剎那﹐有一雙勇敢較強的雙手伸出來英雄救美的抓緊我﹐抱起我來。。。啊。。。感人。。。我這輩子﹐都沒有覺得那麼幸運過﹗哈﹗"

瑾很投入的眼睜睜看著小麥形容到那麼心花怒放的﹐就自自然然的擔心起來了。小麥也聰明的注意到他有點不安的樣子。"果然有效﹐哈哈。。。"小麥心底對自己興奮的說。這次﹐她就決定暫時瞞著瑾其實那位救命恩人是個女的了。小麥儘量控制自己不要輕易偷笑。

"那麼﹐"瑾試著不要讓小麥看穿他的明顯嫉妒﹐就轉話題。"妳今天和修老師談的怎樣啊﹖"

目前。。。

"喔﹐"瑾忍不住露出心爽的迷人微笑。"就是小麥的美麗救命恩人嘛。。。小麥﹐當然沒讓我們見過面﹐對吧﹐親愛的﹖"他故意和不好意思的小麥對視﹐暗示著她曾經向自己撒的謊。

至於面前的救命恩人﹐她就大方的伸出手詳細的自我介紹﹐"您好﹐瑾少爺。。。很久沒見。。。我是伊安奇。。。"

"伊。。。安。。。奇。。。"瑾感到滿驚訝的。。。他試著回想這熟悉的名字。。。

她看到瑾怪怪的表情﹐就明白了。接著﹐她就向小麥辨明﹐"很抱歉﹐其實從一開始﹐我就應該稱呼您為大小姐的。。。不過﹐我還是沒做到。。。請您原諒我。。。"

瑾儘量讓自己想起﹐"妳就是。。。伊。。。安奇。。。﹖原來。。。是伊總管的女兒﹖﹖"

小麥被嚇到﹐"什麼﹖"

這所謂的神秘漂亮但又私底下強到像女俠一樣的甜美恩人也點頭確認。

李相林飾伊安奇


	34. Chapter 34: 驚人

第三十四章﹕驚人

在回大宅的車程上﹐小麥必需跟瑾再次獨處。所以從一上車那一秒鐘開始﹐小麥就一直不斷的向瑾說千百句'對不起'和什麼不是故意要耍他欺騙那位救命恩人是男的。

瑾一邊聽她勸個不停﹐另一邊就覺得很有趣的偷笑。到最後﹐已經真的忍不住了﹐就把車開的慢點。他對向小麥﹐就柔情的說﹐"小麥﹐好了。。。我沒有怪妳。。。就算妳不跟我道歉﹐我也會原諒妳。。。不用那麼的緊張。。。"

小麥眼睜睜看著他﹐也靜下來了﹐但是瑾的話卻讓她有所感動到想哭的程度。她大鬆口氣﹐"啊。。。瑾﹐我差點被你嚇倒了。。。還以為你會對我說些什麼。。。"

這瞬間﹐瑾不停下車也不可以。後來﹐他就繼續說道﹐"難道﹐我真的讓妳覺得我是那麼猜不透的﹐那麼沒安全感嗎﹖"

小麥思考他的問題﹐"瑾﹐這也不是啦。。。只不過﹐我那天晚上吹那麼大的牛。。。都注意到你那時有在。。。。。﹖"

瑾大概知道她想形容什麼了。眼神也變深情﹐就靠過去小麥身前﹐突然間不經過任何考慮自然的吻了她。

"是男人都會擔心自己的最愛﹐不是嗎﹖"他小聲的在小麥耳邊說道﹐使她整個臉蛋都紅起來了﹐心跳也加速。

"哦﹐幹嗎講的那麼直接啊﹖"小麥這時滿害羞的。

瑾又笑了﹐"還說。。。你知不知道我那天晚上都為了妳失眠了。。。"

"是嗎﹖"小麥再想逗他。"對自己這麼沒有信心喲﹖"

他說溜嘴了﹐就滿臉尷尬的﹐"好了啦。。。誰叫妳。。。"

看他這麼不自在的﹐小麥乾脆放過他﹐"Ok﹐那你說吧﹗我的救命恩人﹐伊安奇﹐她為什麼不跟我們回大宅看看她爸﹐伊總管﹖"

這問題讓瑾嘆一大口氣﹐就告訴小麥一個滿頭疼的情況﹐"小時候﹐安奇常常和我們玩在一塊兒﹐但因為十歲那一年﹐為了某件事﹐伊總管必需將她和阿姨送到美國去生活。。。"

小麥聽了覺得很奇怪﹐"那到底安奇十歲那年發生了什麼嚴重事情﹖"

瑾繼續說道﹐"是因為我們個個為安奇舉辦個生日派對。。。"

"然後呢﹖"小麥迫不及待想知道。

"就﹐因為特別安排個化裝舞會式的派對﹐安奇那天的打扮就很受人注目的可愛天使﹐"瑾透露。

"打扮成天使﹖她﹐也叫'安奇'。。。喔﹐發音很像'Angel'對吧﹖"小麥推測。

瑾點頭﹐"不過﹐名字不是重點。。。問題是當璘和影那兩個傻瓜一見到派對上的安奇﹐卻被電得團團轉。。。從那天起﹐就什麼也不管了﹐不聽Emp的話或命令﹐一直蹺課又說什麼為了安奇寧願放棄當接班人了。。。天天他們三個都黏在一起。。。"

小麥終於明白了﹐"喔。。。那。。。是不是影他就為了後來必需離開皇甫家的安奇而不原意聽見任何人說出'Angela'這個名字﹖"

瑾就知道小麥會聯想到這點﹐"還滿聰明的嘛。。。而且因為璘和影同時都被安奇迷倒了﹐他們就彼此競爭﹐不管怎麼樣﹐都要比另一個得到更多安奇的注意和告白的回應。所以到現在﹐這兩個大孩子還是看對方不順眼一直斗嘴。。。"

小麥聽了這麼有趣的故事﹐真的覺得很不可思議就大笑起來﹐"哇﹐原來就是這樣如此驚人的一段歷史啊。。。不怪的他們心機那麼重。。。瑾﹐可以寫編小說了耶﹗"

瑾拿她沒辦法﹐"寫故事呢﹐不是不可以。。。但起碼﹐也要有個解決辦法﹐一個完美的最終回吧﹖"

"哈﹖結局喔﹖"小麥又慌了。

瑾輕拍下她的額頭並提醒﹐"那妳乾脆寫我們兩個的幸福日記﹐不是更完美嗎﹖"

原本很感興趣的﹐小麥卻嘟著嘴了﹐"這麼掃興﹐真不愧是南風大少爺﹗"

瑾偷笑的扣上安全帶﹐準備又開車去。後來﹐他又想到一件開心事情差點忘了說﹐"對了﹐小麥。。。你猜我今天見到誰﹖"

小麥注意看看他的興奮表情﹐仔細想一想﹐就快速反應﹐"啊。。。﹗難道﹐。。。是。。。阿傑﹖哇﹐好像這一整天﹐小米都在暗示我會有超愉快的驚喜等著發生﹗"

瑾真覺得自己和小麥之間擁有一種很特別的靈魂聯繫之類的。他笑著點頭﹐"妳啊。。。是不是一直在偷聽我腦袋裡的所有思想﹖每次都被妳說中。。。"

"哈﹗"小麥感到他們彼此的默契或許是天生的。"好啦﹐快告訴我你跟阿傑聊了什麼﹖是不是約在咖啡廳裡﹖"


	35. Chapter 35: 無法預料

第三十五章﹕無法預料

在大廳急等了超過一小時﹐瑾終於堅持見到自己親生母親從樓梯下來跟他會面。 他明顯地緊張站起來。

南風夫人輕點頭﹐然後在向對著瑾的位子坐下。瑾也如此反應。接著﹐她就開問﹐"我記得﹐上一次﹐你和璘回來這家園的時候與今天都好像有差不多滿長的一段時間了﹐大概有﹐十年吧﹖你們兄弟兩那時﹐才十六歲。。。"

即時自己的媽媽試著談些輕鬆話題﹐瑾越聽她的口氣﹐就越受不了她表面上的態度。他不想再忍耐下去﹐配合她說有的沒的。臉轉帶沉重的表情﹐瑾就激動的立刻切入正題﹐"夠了﹗妳到底有完沒完﹖這把戲對你們究竟有多大的益處﹖"

瑾的媽媽對這些從他口中說出來的話感到滿突然的。就算她已經有所預料到今天的情形不會有多好﹐但她不得不承認﹐這一切都來的太快了。瑾不再是以前她所料想的文靜孩子。她真的被嚇到了﹐於是就起來靠近自己的兒子多一點﹐試著說服道﹐"瑾﹐有事慢慢說嘛啊﹖我們別急﹐可以討論的清楚一些。。。"

也或許是本身太過擔心小麥了﹐瑾沒辦法控制自己的情緒﹐就又站著繼續生氣的批評﹐"妳還想瞞著我到什麼時候﹖來過這裡的人只有我一個嗎﹖妳就不用再轉移話題了﹐好嗎﹖﹗"

此刻﹐南風夫人真的慌了。她從來沒看過他這一面。她該如何應付呢﹖

"您到了﹐小麥小姐﹖"嚴總管的聲音打斷了他們母子兩的注意。

走進大廳﹐小麥禮貌的回答道﹐"您好﹐嚴總管。。。我是來見南風夫人的。。。"後來﹐她就無意中看到瑾和他媽媽了。因為他們的復查表情﹐小麥能感覺到有些不對勁。

"喔﹐很抱歉。。。我是不是打擾到你們啦﹖"她尷尬的說道。

瑾很驚訝﹐於是就對著南風夫人快速猜測﹐"是妳嗎﹖故意在這時候找小麥來﹐好讓我沒辦法在她面前揭露你們的企圖嗎﹖

瑾的母親簡直不敢相信自己的兒子會在這種情況下讓她難堪。至於小麥﹐她就趕緊跑到瑾身邊﹐阻止他﹐"誒﹐你是怎麼了﹖幹嗎那麼氣啊﹖她是伯母﹐你媽媽耶﹗"

瑾真的服了小麥﹐"妳難道被委屈﹐還反應不過來嗎﹖小麥﹐她和我爸﹐就串通好了。。。想盡辦法脫妳下水﹐然後利用妳影響我到回去皇甫集團。。。"

小麥一頭霧水﹐"瑾﹐你怎麼知道﹖"她轉看南風夫人﹐注意她這分鐘很傷透了心的眼神﹐就勸道﹐"好啦﹐你別再繼續說了。。。沒有這樣回事。。。你都完全誤會了﹐瑾﹗"

儘管如此﹐瑾還是認死理向回他媽媽毫無保留無情的猜穿﹐"我還可以很確定的說﹐你們要的不只是這個﹐而且也是我手上的'台灣迪斯尼樂園'計劃案﹐對吧﹖"

"哈﹖"小麥這下感到瑾真的過份超越了他的態度極限。

而南風夫人呢﹐就覺得心底好像被刀割了一樣﹐眼淚也流出來了。小麥試著各自安撫她和瑾的情緒﹐但都恐怕來不及了。

就在接下的一秒鐘﹐當南風夫人訴諸舉起手要狠狠地打瑾一把掌的瞬間﹐小麥就干涉的阻擋在瑾和她的中間﹐替他承受了教訓。

"小麥﹖妳沒事吧﹖"瑾抓緊她擔心問道。

南風夫人也嚇倒了﹐自己既然用大力的打了小麥。

回過神來﹐小麥好像不知該說什麼﹐"沒關係。。。還好。。。"

搞成這樣﹐瑾只不服氣的盯著南風夫人一眼﹐就乾脆帶著小麥匆忙離開了。連週圍的用人和嚴總管都看得挺震驚的。

PS﹕畢竟我還在學習中文當中﹐所以若有錯字的話﹐請見諒。。。


	36. Chapter 36: 感觸

第三十六章﹕感觸

那天晚上﹐當瑾和小麥一回到大宅後﹐兩人就故意避免見到其他的人﹐尤其是Emp﹐ 因為小麥的臉紅到腫起來了﹐怕不知怎麼跟他解釋﹐也不想欺騙他老人家。

於是﹐他們就在房間﹐瑾趕緊用冰塊幫小麥敷臉。他一邊敷﹐小麥就一邊眼睜睜地注意著他柔情的表情和貼心動作。原本是痛的﹐但在她心裡卻感覺到特別甜。不到一半﹐小麥忍不住偷笑了﹐弄到瑾都很好奇她的反應。。。

"小麥﹐別亂動。。。這次恐怕需敷一段時間的﹐"瑾緊張的說道。

小麥反而更受不了﹐"哎喲﹐你那麼擔心幹嗎﹖爺爺那邊﹐我會應付啦。。。"

瑾拿她沒辦法﹐"不只這個。。。我真的很後悔。。。"

小麥有點不明白﹐"後悔﹖什麼意思﹖。。。哦。。。懂啦﹗我就知道你想和伯母道歉。。。放心﹐我感覺得到﹐她還是在乎你的﹗"

對著小麥﹐瑾的眼神變深情並解釋﹐"我的意思是。。。妳今天到南風家﹐然後介入我與我媽的衝突﹐又被打一巴掌。。。小麥﹐為什麼﹖我對不起妳。。。"

他講完後﹐小麥立刻澄清﹐"瑾﹐相信我。。。今天去你家﹐真的是我自願的﹐伯母沒預先安排。。。不要冤枉她。。。你沒對不起我﹐而是你親生媽媽。。。她真的很傷心﹐我看得出來。。。"

瑾仔細想清楚﹐沉默一下﹐就回答道﹐"小麥﹐謝謝妳為我們做的一切。。。"

她露出微笑﹐拍拍他手心就點頭﹐"媽媽是上天派來守護我們的專屬天使。。。不能辜負她們喔﹐要記得這個。。。"

瑾感到很安慰﹐"對了﹐妳也是我的天使之一﹐以後要小心別讓自己那麼容易受到傷害。。。答應我。。。"

"嗯﹐知道了﹐南風大少爺﹗"小麥同意。

接下﹐瑾就拿出一樣東西給小麥﹐"這是我們公司新研發的手機電池。。。每次充電後﹐就可以用長達一個禮拜。。。而且﹐妳還是第一位使用著喲﹗"

小麥看一下﹐覺得很神奇﹐"哇﹐一個禮拜。。。這什麼記錄啊﹖好不可思議耶﹗"

瑾輕笑﹐"誰叫某位小姐﹐每次打她手機都沒電﹐搞到我頭痛得很。。。"

小麥擺張內疚的臉﹐"好啦﹐千萬個抱歉﹗既然你那麼想和我通電話﹐我就不客氣收下囉。。。好有趣耶。。。啊﹐對了。。。剛剛在伯母家﹐聽你提到迪斯尼樂園計劃案子。。。現在進展了怎麼樣了﹖還順利嗎﹖"

瑾思考一下﹐"順利是順利啦。。。不過﹐至於已被批准能用來建造樂園的那塊地﹐。。。是曾經被88水災破壞過的。。。"

小麥得知了﹐感到滿驚訝的﹐"是哦。。。難怪看你最近的心情﹐就預感到有工作上的不滿。。。"

瑾真的很幸運自己心愛的人那麼了解他﹐"小麥﹐說出口了﹐我又好像有了全新的信心來應付這一切了。。。"

她為他感到驕傲﹐"瑾﹐沒關係﹐破壞過又能怎樣。。。我們就要帶給那塊珍貴的地新一片希望﹐把過去所有悲傷都摧毀﹐賜給它另一個更加美好的開始啊﹗我相信你一定可以做到的﹗"

瑾覺得小麥好像他的夢想指南針﹐肯定著自己能勇敢面對挑戰﹐"小麥﹐謝謝妳。。。"


	37. Chapter 37: '好'事

第三十七章﹕'好'事

"什麼﹖這麼突然間老毅和老辰都同時自願退出當懂事主席候選人了﹖我真不敢相信﹐"Emp得知從伊總管口中報告的即時訊息後﹐覺得很不可思議的回應。

伊總管是明白Emp的意思﹐就拿出最近瑾送給這老人家的iphone讓他仔細的看看瑾和彩的父親所親自準備的通知文章。雖然瑾有耐心的教Emp怎麼使用萬種功能的手機﹐但他還是懶得理那麼多。

Emp讀完後﹐還是感到沒自己所要的說服﹐"我看啊﹐百分百是跟三天前有關。。。"

伊總管立刻回想那天傍晚﹐"Emp﹐您是指小麥小姐和瑾少爺一同回來時不想讓大宅所有人發現的一晚。。。"

Emp理所當然的口氣強調﹐"不是還能哪一個晚上。。。從監視畫面看到他們偷偷摸摸的﹐就知道不是單純了。。。果然﹐隔天還說謊一個騙在公司加班﹐一個陪麥夫婦。。。這些孩子﹐搞到我頭都亂。。。"

伊總管聽了﹐就小笑提議﹐"那麼﹐請問Emp﹐瑾少爺過後在小麥小姐房間待了插不上到凌晨才回房這個是否需要替您爭取一個交代嗎﹖"

伊總管的問題使Emp覺得有趣。他直接毫無考慮的排除這建議﹐"千萬個不需。。。這是喜事。。。喔﹐不不不。。。我是說'好'事。。。他們小兩口的甜蜜時光﹐可不能被打擾。。。我都這把年紀了。。。很渴望抱孫子的呀。。。"

伊總管就知道他會有如此反應。他點頭並保證﹐"是的﹐森川我﹐會儘量增進小麥小姐與瑾少爺的所謂'好事'。。。"


	38. Chapter 38: 美妙

第三十八章﹕美妙

在燦爛的星光下夜晚﹐小麥和瑾又再次來到了他們四兄弟以前常蹺家的別墅。。。距離他們單獨在這裡第一次約會﹐享用瑾親自為小麥準備的西餐和一起在溫暖夏天雨下共舞﹐都有五年多的時間了。。。如今﹐彼此在陽臺欣賞著眼前動人的風景﹐此刻可說是專屬於他們兩人的難得瞬間。。。

牽起小麥的手﹐瑾深情對著她問道﹐"小麥﹐妳覺得我們現在這樣﹐。。。幸福嗎﹖"

不知不覺﹐瑾的認真口氣使小麥感到他今晚有點不一樣。她就微笑回問﹐"瑾﹐跟你在一起﹐我認為每分每秒都幸福。。。為什麼這樣問啊﹖"

瑾聽了﹐她的真心話更加讓自己有信心。於是﹐他就慢慢拿出一個漂亮小型盒子。手中緊張握著﹐在小麥面前打開它後﹐瑾就誠意向著她開口﹐"小麥﹐我想要更珍惜妳﹐不想又像五年前那樣和妳分隔兩地。。。現在我們彼此也擁有了成就感。。。我答應自己不要再錯過機會。。。不再逃避。。。記得有一次﹐妳說過我一直不敢面對自己的感情。。。謝謝妳那份勇敢﹐讓我清醒過來。。。小麥﹐妳所給過我的﹐無意中使我更懂得什麼叫'愛'。。。"

小麥滿驚喜的看著他﹐畢竟瑾很少會特別執照機會跟她說那麼多發直內心的話。。。

沉默一下來﹐瑾就溫柔說道﹐"小麥﹐。。。妳原意嫁給我嗎﹖"

美麗的小戒指在瑾手裡閃閃發光。。。小麥有點不敢相信﹐也感動到快要落淚了。。。

瑾注意著小麥﹐又開始擔心。。。他小聲問道﹐"小麥﹐。。。是不是我嚇倒妳了﹖"

流著'幸福'珍貴眼淚﹐小麥直接搖頭﹐後來就投進瑾的溫柔懷抱裡邊回答道﹐"瑾﹐我原意。。。你不用把我說的那麼完美。。。是你讓我能如此勇敢付出。。。"

瑾這刻﹐真興奮小麥接受自己的簡單式求婚。他擦干小麥的眼淚﹐並超級高興的抱她起來旋轉﹐"喲。。。我成功了﹗小麥答應嫁給我了﹗"

小麥笑著提醒﹐"誒﹐我頭快暈了。。。別那麼大聲。。。現在其他人都睡了。。。"

瑾放小麥下來後﹐就把她帶上戒指﹐"喜歡嗎﹖"

小麥甜蜜微笑點頭。但看幾眼﹐就充滿疑問﹐"瑾﹐你沒有買太貴重的吧﹖怎麼覺得這戒指有點獨一無二的感覺。。。﹖我不是說過要節省嗎﹖﹗"

瑾忍不住笑起來﹐"小麥﹐我怎麼可能省結婚戒指呢﹖好啦﹐跟妳說。。。這是世界上唯一純然粉紅色的磚石戒指。。。代表著妳在我心裡﹐這無可取代的位子。。。"

小麥聽了﹐很窩心﹐"瑾﹐你在我心裡也是如此。。。不過﹐這戒指。。。真的太貴重了。。。我們把它退換個更便宜的吧﹖"

"哈﹖妳要退換﹖"瑾有點不能理解在這麼浪漫情況下﹐小麥的節儉想法﹐也開始頭痛了。


	39. Chapter 39: 珍貴時光

第三十九章﹕珍貴時光

在房間裡﹐一聽到敲門聲﹐小麥就趕緊去開門。看見原來是Emp站在門口﹐小麥就關心問道﹐"爺爺﹐都這麼晚了。。。你還沒睡啊﹖什麼事可以叫伊總管轉告我就行啦。。。你從三樓跑樓梯下來﹐不累嗎﹖"

Emp卻笑著回答道﹐"小麥呀。。。爺爺想其實這時候是最適合給你們小兩口看一樣很特別的東西。。。"

"哈﹖"小麥超好奇的。"很特別的一樣東西﹖"

Emp點頭並轉身有意去敲小麥對面的瑾房間門。但手還未碰到﹐瑾就剛好自動開門快步走了出來。

"小麥﹐我想那個還是不。。。不。。。﹐"瑾話講到一半﹐就結巴了﹐因為這時才注意到Emp在小麥身前。他滿尷尬的表情使他們都笑起來。

過後﹐Emp就帶著瑾和小麥到他房間。當個個都在客廳裡坐下了﹐他就迫不及待拿出一本大得像相架一樣又厚得可成為字典的東西給他們看。但是﹐封面卻很保守又平淡。他先不打開﹐讓他們猜測。

小麥很驚喜﹐"哇。。。不會吧﹖世界上還有這種樣子的相冊喔﹖

Emp就知道她會有如此反應﹐"很神奇是吧﹖那麼瑾呢﹐你又覺得如何﹖"

他想一下﹐接著回答道﹐"我看這本並不是什麼簡單東西﹐應該用來紀念什麼隆重盛事或喜事的。。。"

Emp聽了﹐就很滿意他的答案﹐於是立刻把它打開並揭曉﹐"這其實﹐是當年小麥她爸媽的婚禮相冊。。。"

小麥真沒想到自從她和爺爺相認後﹐就沒有跟他要過來看﹐覺得自己滿遲鈍的。但現在﹐能看到眼前的每一張照片﹐她簡直覺得興致勃勃。在一旁的瑾也感到很不可思議。

Emp就繼續說道﹐"想當年﹐穗蓉和海的世紀婚禮是在威斯敏斯特大教堂舉行的。。。他們兩曾經是倫敦大學的高才生。。。那時真的像個童話班儀式一樣。。。在場也是人山人海的。。。帶給他們兩個孩子最深切的祝福。。。"

小麥就追問﹐"威斯敏斯特大教堂﹖哪裡啊﹖"

瑾幫她解答﹐"威斯敏斯特大教堂(也叫做'西敏寺')是在英國的一座位于倫敦市中心西敏市區的大型哥特式建筑風格的教堂。。。它一直是英國君主加冕登基的地點。曾在1546–1556年短暫成為主教座堂，現為王家胜跡。1987年被列為世界文化遺產。。。"

小麥聽了﹐就眼睜睜看著瑾﹐"哇﹐瑾你好厲害喔﹗"

Emp也樂意補充﹐"英國查爾斯王子和戴安娜王妃的婚禮也在那裡舉行的呀。。。可是小麥我跟妳說﹐身為我的兒子和媳婦﹐當年你爸媽的貴族氣勢和面貌可不輸於英國王族哦。。。"

小麥感到驕傲而微笑﹐"是喔﹖光看這張﹐就知道爸有多帥氣。。。還有媽有多像愛神那樣美麗﹗"

小麥所說的讓Emp和瑾也笑了。看自己孫女那麼高興﹐Emp也不忘透露﹐"還有啊﹐妳媽穗蓉的婚紗可是曾經設計過戴安娜王妃的婚紗設計師為她量身定製的。。。她穿上這件禮服﹐人家當時還封妳媽為'戴安娜王妃2'呢。。。真令人羨慕。。。"

小麥這時真覺得自己的親生爸媽有多了不起﹐"也對耶。。。真有點像。。。"

接著﹐Emp拿起瑾和小麥的手﹐感動說道﹐"所以﹐不管怎麼樣﹐我都會讓你們兩個孩子﹐過得美好幸福快樂的日子。。。不管用盡多少力氣﹐付多少代價﹐我都要讓當年小麥爸媽的珍貴感人時光再次重現。。。就算你們要先想訂婚﹐過後才結婚﹐我也無所謂。。。日子還沒定也無所謂。。。爺爺有了你們一同帶給我的小小篇希望就足夠了。。。我能等。。。瑾的爸媽﹐甚至於全世界都能等。。。只要你們開心﹐就可以了啊﹖"

瑾看著小麥深情眼神﹐就向Emp承諾﹐"Emp﹐謝謝你這麼替我們著想。。。我一定不會讓小麥和你失望的。。。"

小麥也快要流淚了﹐"爺爺﹐謝謝你。。。這麼愛我們。。。"

Emp也有點忍不住了﹐"好啦好啦。。。這時你們應該要快樂。。。因為能擁有彼此。。。傻孩子﹐哭什麼哭﹖"

小麥回嘴﹐"爺爺﹐你還不是都快掉淚了。。。"

個個趕緊擦干眼睛﹐然後也再次繼續興奮欣賞漂亮婚照﹐珍惜每分每秒和Emp獨處的溫馨時刻。。。


	40. Chapter 40: 計劃

第四十章﹕計劃

"瑾﹐你醒了嗎﹖"小麥端著盤子進他的房間﹐週圍望看瑾究竟起床沒。

房間門沒鎖﹐而客廳﹐飯廳和臥室都沒他的身影。到處都滿靜的。最後﹐小麥才發現他坐在書桌前拼命打著筆記本電腦。

"南風瑾﹗你一大早就當工作狂﹐是要減肥喔﹖"小麥大聲叫直接引起他的注意。瑾有點被嚇到﹐就轉過身看到後面小麥氣呼呼的樣子。

他趕緊離開書桌過去她身邊﹐"小麥﹐妳幾時進來的﹖我怎麼都沒聽見。。。"

她真的拿瑾沒辦法﹐"你又怎麼能聽見呢﹖這麼重要的每天第一餐都忽略。。。工作再怎麼趕﹐也要顧下身體嘛。。。"

瑾原本是著急想要怎麼哄小麥讓她不生氣的﹐但看她這樣念自己﹐就忍不住偷笑了﹐"喔﹐原來我的未婚妻是擔心她的工作狂未婚夫餓壞肚子﹐所以體貼的親自為他拿早餐上來。。。"

小麥立刻臉紅﹐就嘴硬的回答﹐"哎喲﹐是爺爺關心你﹐所以才叫我把早餐送到你房間的啦。。。少臭美了。。。"

瑾的迷人微笑還是離不開嘴邊。他把小麥端的盤子放下﹐輕握她雙手對她說﹐"不管怎麼樣﹐我都全心接受。。。謝謝妳﹐小麥。。。"

突然間﹐瑾又那麼感性﹐小麥有點後悔剛剛不乾脆直接表達自己對他的關懷。她看著瑾柔情的眼神﹐就換個口氣回應﹐"好啦。。。對不起嘛。。。剛才兇了你。。。我承認﹐你這個大少爺讓我心慌頭痛了。。。下次﹐不許你把早餐給忘掉喔﹖"

瑾殷切點頭﹐接著就主動親吻小麥的嘴角﹐讓她又不自在的心跳加速。

過後﹐他們甜蜜的共享早餐。小麥也提起﹐"誒﹐瑾。。。你還記得不久前我告訴過你修老師給我的作品意見嗎﹖"

他點頭﹐"當然啊。。。那﹐小麥妳是不是想通了什麼﹖"

小麥就興奮說道﹐"是的。。。我打算不再讓媽媽的過去成就帶給我太大壓力。。。如今我所寫的詩都好像在追著她腳步跑。。。所以我想走回自己的路線﹐寫一本屬於麥秋穗的創意自傳。。。怎麼樣﹖"

瑾覺得這嘗試很不賴﹐"挺好的。。。小麥﹐妳這次好像有充份的自信耶。。。一定能成功。。。"

"謝謝﹗"光是瑾這麼簡單一段話﹐已經足夠給了小麥滿大的鼓勵。接下來﹐他們也邊聊到那份使瑾一大早很投入的工作。

他就告訴小麥﹐"其實﹐今天凌晨﹐我就收到美國迪斯尼總公司發給我的通知要求在一個月內交出詳細的樂園案子計劃書。。。我得要開始想好很多內容。。。"

小麥聽了﹐就好奇﹐"一個月內啊﹖瑾﹐你會不會累壞呀﹖這可不簡單耶。。。"

瑾小笑回答道﹐"放心吧。。。其實﹐在當時案子和約一簽後﹐我就已經有時時刻刻在準備這計劃的方向了。。。所以今天﹐我只需要把它們集合起來﹐說得更明白點。。。"

小麥覺得瑾真了不起﹐"哇。。。那﹐瑾。。。可以稍微跟我分享嗎﹖"

他就讓小麥看看已經在電腦打好的計劃部份﹐一邊解釋﹐"我想利用一個'夢想生活'概念來創造另類﹐獨一無二的迪斯尼樂園。。。更正確來講呢﹐是個迪斯尼小城中心﹐或可以的話﹐再擴大為獨立城市也好。。。令人感受到'夢想可以生活化﹐而生活也可以夢想化'。。。就是讓夢想﹐理想﹐幻想﹐變成我們日夜生活的許多部份。。。畢竟這樂園的原本塊地是個88水災村區﹐所以為了保存村民的回憶﹐我想把有名的迪斯尼經典動畫片的鄉村生活點點滴滴融合在未來樂園裡﹐比如建築﹐花園﹐日常生活交流派對﹐就像時光倒流的體驗一樣。我想讓每一位來到樂園的遊客能夠把它當成個夢想降落地﹐感受現實充滿壓力的世界例外的一種美妙生活和避風港。。。很多人當聽到'迪斯尼'﹐第一時間聯想的就是灰姑娘的高大城堡。。。那除了城堡以外的週圍風景呢﹖在動畫裡﹐最常出現的場景卻是灰姑娘與她後母和姐姐一起住的低調沙特爾。。。過著平凡的生活。。。"

小麥聽了簡直傻眼﹐"哇﹐瑾。。。好詳細喲﹗還有剛才說什麼'夢想生活'﹐你的意思應該是在指遊客來到樂園﹐不只待短短幾個小時或大半天的時間﹐而是比較長久的嗎﹖

"對﹗"瑾確定。

小麥喜歡這點子﹐也想到一件事﹐"啊。。。幾天前﹐你一跟我說那88水災那塊地後﹐我晚上就做了個夢。。。"

"是嗎﹖"瑾滿想知道的。"那怎麼樣的夢﹖"

小麥繼續說道﹐"就是我夢見一位我很崇拜的美國畫家﹐托馬斯．金凱德(Thomas Kinkade) 在那塊水災土地畫畫。。。畫了好幾副後﹐整個地方就發光亮起來﹐轉變成他所畫的畫一模一樣﹐超級美麗的。。。好神奇喔。。。"

瑾也突然感到很有興趣﹐"托馬斯．金凱德﹖我好像在哪裡聽過。。。那﹐小麥﹐妳可以幫我在網上搜尋一些他的sample畫來看看嗎﹖"

小麥十分樂意的﹐"嗯﹐沒問題﹗我立刻去查﹗"


	41. Chapter 41: 不一般

第四十一章﹕不一般

這天﹐Emp 特地帶著小麥來到國家藝術畫廊參加一個大型展覽。小麥有機會看到許多副精美有名畫作品﹐令她打開眼界。而且穿著可愛亮黃色蕾絲花邊佯裝﹐軟長髮綁個辮子﹐以皇甫家小姐的身分參與展覽﹐使她好像有特別優待的感覺。

週圍逛逛不久﹐Emp就介紹其中一位藝術畫廊的管理人並幫忙安排該展覽的給小麥認識。

"來﹐小麥啊。。。他叫家森﹐是個很優秀﹐充滿天份的孩子﹐"Emp驕傲的說道。

小麥點頭微笑﹐"你好。。。我是皇甫珊﹐也叫小麥。。。"

他大方禮貌的和小麥握手﹐然後回應﹐"妳好﹐原來小麥小姐本人那麼高貴有氣質。。。真的很高興遇見妳。。。今天﹐Emp和小麥小姐可說是我們一百週年大型展覽的VVVIP。。。很榮幸你們能來支持這國家畫廊。。。我也很珍惜以前和皇甫家的深感交情。。。"

小麥聽他那麼講﹐滿好奇的﹐"哈﹖和我們的。。。交情﹖"

Emp小笑點頭﹐"對呀。。。小麥﹐忘了告訴妳。。。當年妳奶奶還在的時候﹐家森其實是她的徒弟。。。"

小麥又更稀奇了﹐"奶奶的徒弟。。。﹖"

家森就澄清﹐"對﹐小麥小姐。。。皇甫夫人是位很有名屢獲殊榮的畫家。。。她的無數作品﹐我們這到現在都還收藏著呢。。。"

小麥感到很不可思議﹐"哇﹐爸是個建築師﹐媽媽是作者﹐奶奶又是畫家。。。"

Emp看她那麼驚喜﹐就說道﹐"小麥呀﹐現在可知道自己的家族很不一般吧﹖"

小麥有點不好意思的簡單回應﹐"喔﹐也是耶。。。"

她的單純反應讓Emp和家森同時笑起來了。

後來﹐家森也滿有誠意的提議道﹐"小麥小姐﹐等一天﹐我想邀請妳和瑾少爺出來﹐幫你們兩位畫副畫像﹐算是送給你們的訂婚禮﹐好嗎﹖"

小麥立刻興奮的答應了。接著﹐家森也去忙他的。Emp就帶小麥去某一個特別的角落﹐讓她欣賞兩副掛在牆上似乎一模一樣的畫。

小麥超好奇的﹐"咦﹖爺爺﹐這個該不會是奶奶畫的吧﹖"

Emp很滿意她的疑問﹐"不錯﹐我小麥可是聰敏的孩子啊。。。對﹐其中左邊的確是妳奶奶的。。。而右邊就是妳媽媽﹐穗蓉畫的。。。"

小麥簡直傻眼。她踏前好幾步﹐仔細的觀察兩副畫﹐但卻一點最渺小的差別也沒有發現到。"好神奇喔﹐這應該是奶奶先畫﹐後來媽才依照著她的。。。真不敢相信。。。"

Emp在旁偷笑﹐"小麥﹐不用靠的太近。。。放輕鬆﹐慢慢抱著平凡的心態欣賞這些各種七彩亮麗的花朵就是了啊﹖"

小麥看下自己的爺爺﹐整人都很自在的望著作品﹐就退後點靜靜繼續觀賞。眼前的畫又不知不覺讓她聯想到托馬斯．金凱德(Thomas Kinkade)和迪斯尼樂園的計劃了。

PS: 我還在學習中文當中。。。若有錯字的話﹐請見諒。。。


	42. Chapter 42: 點子

第四十二章﹕點子

在皇甫家廚房。。。

"哇﹐小麥。。。妳真厲害﹗那麼快就能做出這麼色香味俱全的'牧羊人派'(Shepherd's Pie)﹗"茉莉看看桌上的食物﹐就很羨慕小麥的廚藝進步。

小麥謙虛的回答道﹐"哎喲﹐是媽咪教我的啦。。。都是靠她的幫忙。。。"

茉莉笑著注意小麥﹐"哈。。。小麥﹐我看妳呀。。。已經變成瑾的賢妻了。。。為了要讓他和伯父伯母和好﹐既然可以做出那麼美味的禮品給他帶過去南風家。。。"

茉莉的誇張形容使小麥有點不好意思了﹐"不是嘛。。。親手做是心意。。。伯母曾經跟我聊到這牧羊人派﹐我一聽就覺得她非常喜歡這道菜。。。而且﹐瑾現在又忙著打計劃書的緒論。。。根本沒時間想那麼多。。。"

茉莉還是想逗她﹐"是嗎﹖妳都臉紅了。。。"

"茉莉﹗"小麥拿她沒辦法。

她乾脆投降﹐"Okay。。。我。。。轉話題。。。轉話題。。。那麼。。。那麼﹖"

看她結巴到這樣﹐小麥幫她接話﹐"對了﹐恭喜妳﹐宮家大小姐。。。得到全球晚裝設計比賽總冠軍﹗妳打算怎麼慶祝啊﹖"

茉莉開玩笑的向她行禮﹐"感謝皇甫家大小姐。。。至於怎麼慶祝呢﹐就沒那麼急。。。但是﹐我想請問大小姐您能否讓我幫妳設計訂婚禮服嗎﹖"

小麥把派裝進品盒裡﹐就想了下才回答﹐"可是我們也沒那麼急啦。。。訂婚的事情就慢慢來吧。。。爺爺也沒催人。。。"

茉莉有點小失望﹐"是喔。。。那得還要等一陣子。。。我還以為又有機會發揮下創意呢。。。不過﹐也好啦。。。反正你們訂不訂婚﹐都已經超幸福的了。。。"

小麥忍不住笑起來﹐"誒﹐幹嗎講到我們好像老夫老妻那樣啊﹖"

茉莉也如此覺得﹐"也像是耶。。。哈哈﹗"

他們就大笑起來。接著﹐小麥就說道﹐"妳啊。。。要是天天學校都有舉辦晚會﹐不就可以擁有更多設計機會了嗎﹖"

小麥一講﹐讓茉莉都覺得很不錯﹐"對喲﹗我怎麼沒想到這點﹖小麥﹐妳很厲害耶﹗"

茉莉充滿興奮的樣子突然間使小麥又聯想到了﹐"天天都有晚會。。。灰姑娘。。。迪斯尼。。。"

茉莉關心問道﹐"小麥﹐怎麼在這時候說到迪斯尼啊﹖"

小麥立刻表情亮起來﹐"茉莉﹐妳覺得要是未來迪斯尼樂園天天都有晚會讓遊客參加﹐讓他們都有王子和公主班的高貴打扮享受著美麗幸福時光。。。怎麼樣﹖"

茉莉聽了覺得實在奇妙﹐就拍拍小麥的肩膀﹐"妳好神喔﹗這idea很好﹗"鼓勵完後﹐她就拉著小麥一起衝出廚房﹐想說直接到瑾房間去告訴他。


	43. Chapter 43: 念頭

第四十三章﹕念頭

"哇﹐瑾。。。這些每一張托馬斯的作品都超漂亮的。。。我看啊﹐要是迪斯尼樂園未來能照著它們那樣美麗。。。應該會是人間天堂吧。。。"小麥邊和瑾參考桌上滿多副畫邊表達自己的單純幻想。

瑾看她那麼欣賞﹐就笑下﹐然後表情轉變深情握起她的手說道﹐"小麥﹐沒有什麼事情是不可能的。。。"

小麥目光從手中的畫轉向他的時候﹐還是帶著疑惑。她就不確定的回答道﹐"瑾﹐其實啊。。。能夠有機會親眼看到這些畫﹐我就已經萬分滿足了。。。你不需給自己太大壓力。。。我沒有意願強迫你一定要建立一個百分百完美的樂園。。。只不過突然間﹐興奮過頭使自己亂講的啦。。。沒關係的。。。"

瑾聽了小麥的話﹐真的要為自己承認﹐小麥是他一生中的幸福。接著﹐他就柔情向她坦白﹐"小麥﹐妳能感受的到嗎﹖從一開始﹐這份迪斯尼計劃合約﹐是為妳而爭取來的。。。我這迪斯尼樂園﹐也是為妳而打造的。。。"

瑾這麼說﹐小麥就聯想到她剛從美國回來的第一個晚上。。。

他笑著看她那麼的開心﹐把這小公主緊緊得抱進懷裡。他也不忘逗她﹐"喔﹐有沒有很想我啊﹖哎﹐你重了。。。"

小麥拼命抓著他不放開﹐"有沒有搞錯啊。。。是我應該問你想不想我吧﹗還有﹐我一直都在減肥﹗是你沒那麼多體力也偏要把我抱起來﹗夠喘了吧﹖"

瑾放她下來﹐"好啦﹐怎麼變得小氣了﹖"

小麥不服他﹐"你才是耶。。。都不接我機。。。害我。。。"

他嘴角又露出帥氣微笑﹐"小麥﹐記不記得你要出國去﹐在機場的那一天﹖"

"哦﹖當然﹐"小麥回答。

瑾繼續說﹐"那時候﹐我差一點趕不上給你我第一份成功簽的和約。"

小麥聽他再次提起﹐覺得特別感動﹐"瑾﹐謝謝。。。"

他把小麥轉向面對自己﹐眼神深情的對她說﹐"小麥﹐對不起﹐我今天臨時趕不到接妳機。。。因為。。。"

"因為﹖"小麥很好奇他到底要說什麼。

瑾就從他的公司包裡拿出一份文件﹐"小麥﹐這是我簽的第一百份和約﹐也就是要送給。。。妳﹐也就是我這五年來的決心來處。。。"

瑾交給小麥的手裡。她感動得看了一下﹐就表情忽然十分驚訝﹐"台灣第一個大型迪斯尼樂園﹖﹗"

目前。。。

"是嗎﹐瑾。。。為什麼為我。。。。。﹖"小麥很不明白。

他就回答道﹐"因為迪斯尼的童話﹐讓我想到專屬於我們彼此的幸福。。。我想把上帝施給我們的恩典無私的傳達的週圍的人﹐讓他們也能感受到生命的美好。。。"

小麥感動了﹐並微笑說道﹐"那剛才﹐我和茉莉給你的點子﹐有用嗎﹖還有﹐如果是讓茉莉來設計將來需要的晚裝﹐禮服什麼的﹐應該也滿不錯吧﹖"

瑾注意小麥又有了信心和創意想法了。他很高興﹐"當然好啊。。。小麥﹐妳是我這樂園計劃存在的原因。。。它是為了妳而開創的。。。所以﹐不要怕。。。妳想說的﹐我都想知道。。。"

小麥心跳加速的看著瑾﹐"我真不知該說什麼。。。瑾﹐謝謝你。。。但﹐我。。。"

瑾還是堅持鼓勵她﹐"就當做﹐這是上帝帶給我們的一份大禮。。。沒有祂﹐就不會有迪斯尼樂園。。。這樣怎麼樣﹖"

此刻﹐小麥沒辦法不覺得幸福不已。她知足點頭﹐"嗯﹗那﹐我們就繼續聊計劃吧﹗"

瑾很樂意﹐"還有什麼想法嗎﹖"

她就開心分享﹐"我覺得﹐應該多加點視覺與聽覺的樂趣。。。比如說﹐許多色彩的花田﹐草原。。。還有像美國的公園那樣﹐有畫家聚在一塊兒為旅客畫像。。。再來就是走道演奏者。。。還有像這甫畫裡面﹐有馬車能載人到處遊完整個樂園。。。"

瑾一直專心聽小麥的意見﹐感到她真的很有豐富想象力。。。


	44. Chapter 44: 神秘

第四十四章﹕神秘

走到這不起眼的二樓房間門前﹐小麥滿好奇想要打開它。她心想為什麼平時沒發現過這角落﹐而且也很少見用人來打掃。那麼神秘﹐她就慢慢的轉動門把手。

"慢著﹗"突然的聲音嚇倒小麥。

她立刻往後退好幾步和轉頭看﹐"啊﹗影﹐你幹嗎這麼大聲﹖"

他黑著臉走到小麥面前﹐然後激動推開她﹐"關妳什麼事﹖﹗"

他的用力使小麥差點甩倒。但是﹐在關鍵瞬間﹐瑾就剛好到場﹐結果小麥一跌倒就投進他懷裡。

"咦﹐瑾。。。你不是在打計劃書嗎﹖"小麥又亂了。

至於瑾﹐他好像沒把小麥疑問聽進去﹐就氣呼呼地向著影罵道﹐"你是怎麼了﹖為什麼這麼沒禮貌對待小麥。。。影﹐你得趕快道歉。。。"

影只毫無在乎的樣子顧好門維持緊瑣著的狀態﹐然後一句回應也沒有的想要離開。

"誒﹐你這什麼反應啊﹖﹗"瑾趕緊抓著他不讓影走。小麥看這樣情況快些阻止他們兩吵起來。

影還是只眼睜睜地盯著瑾﹐似乎很了不起的表情反抗著不說話。瑾就越看越氣。

"好啦﹐瑾﹗沒關係了。。。我真的沒什麼﹗"小麥用盡全力勸他。

他們兄弟就這樣靜靜的好幾秒鐘﹐後來瑾才放手。而影﹐就不服氣的像他反眼並離開了。

剩下他們兩人後﹐瑾對小麥說﹐"對不起﹐他就是那麼衝動。。。不顧別人的感受。。。"

她臉儘量掛上微笑說服瑾﹐"一點都不要緊。。。更何況﹐你自己剛剛也不一樣衝動。。。影他可能有原因這麼做的。。。不要怪他啦。。。"

瑾想一下﹐就嘆氣回答道﹐"是呀。。。他。。。是有他的原因。。。"

小麥很好奇﹐"哈﹖那這個既然不是影的房間。。。話說是不是很不簡單的事啊﹖"

瑾短短思考了﹐就點頭。小麥也可以從影的過度緊張推測到。

瑾就問道﹐"小麥﹐妳為什麼要來到這邊呢﹖"

小麥現在才想起﹐"喔﹗沒有啦。。。我不是要管理大宅這裡的所有財務費用嗎﹖所以﹐為了要更加了解這超大公館的每個角落﹐就想畫出詳細的樓圖﹐方便規劃每一點一滴的家務需要。。。"

瑾聽她這麼說﹐就笑著佩服她﹐"不錯﹗看來﹐我眼前的這位皇甫家理財著還滿有專屬於她的熱情工作精神嗎。。。"

小麥帶點驕傲的接受他給的小小稱讚﹐"那可當然﹗我是'省錢太后'耶﹗"


	45. Chapter 45: 宅迷

第四十五章﹕宅迷

頭上綁著一條寫著大大的'必勝'頭箍﹐小麥正一個人在房間書桌前超認真的畫好幾副詳細皇甫大宅每一層樓的圖。

一邊畫﹐一邊想的很投入﹐小麥也不知不覺自言自語起來了﹐"首層有爸和媽的房間。。。前大廳,前大飯廳,前廚房﹐前和後大走廊﹐東邊和西邊大走廊。。。啊﹗﹗怎麼那麼多啊﹖﹗除了這些﹐還有其他的後廳﹐後飯廳﹐花園什麼的﹗"

快受不了了﹐她就翻到二樓的圖﹐"這兒呢﹐有。。。我﹐瑾﹐彩﹐璘和影房間。。。然後﹐伊總管房間﹐May管家房間﹐媽媽圖書館。。。啊﹗那間神秘房間﹗"

她再看看三樓的圖﹐"爺爺的大房還有書房。。。"仔細的想想﹐小麥覺得自己所畫的實在大缺少很多個角落。。。

"不對。。。這巨大住宅其他部份的東方﹐西方﹐南方的樓閣﹐我還沒加畫。。。"她打開抽屜拿出大概有差不多10000頁的由伊總管親手交托給她的皇甫大宅所有資料﹐像本百科全書一樣。

每個字都印的這麼小﹐小麥有點小頭暈﹐"總共有200位大宅員工。。。50位保鏢﹐一位總管﹐一位總管家﹐60位用人﹐6位司機﹐6位主廚- 前陣子辭掉4位被爺爺大罵一頓。。。16位幫廚﹐最後60位園丁。。。"念完﹐她可以嘆一口氣。。。

把腦袋清空一下﹐她又來想著說道﹐"這樣講。。。整個大宅有300間房。。。光是員工都已經住著最多200間了。。。但是﹐剩下100間呢﹖只有我自己﹐爺爺﹐跟瑾他們住。。。哈﹖不會吧﹖這麼浪費啊﹖﹗"

小麥又再次嘆氣﹐拿起來桌上那些圖﹐看得頭都大。。。"天啊﹗我簡直是住在一座讓人頭昏腦脹的迷宮城堡裡﹗爸比﹐媽咪﹐親愛的你們儘量快點搬進來救救我啊﹗﹗"

下一秒鐘﹐手機就響了。小麥打開簡訊後﹐又煩惱另一件事﹐"哎呀﹗修老師催我的稿子了﹗"


	46. Chapter 46: 搬家

第四十六章﹕搬家

終於等到麥夫婦搬進大宅的一天了。。。

"吔吔吔!我可以和爸比媽咪隔壁房了﹗好高興喔﹗"小麥興奮的與瑾一塊兒帶著麥夫婦進他們的新房間。

麥爸爸麥媽媽望著週圍差不多有Emp的房間一樣大的臥室﹐又再次被嚇到了。小麥和瑾注意他們的驚訝表情又向彼此對視﹐瑾就放下他們的行李說道﹐"伯父伯母﹐不用急著第一時間就勉強自己適應。。。慢慢來。。。大家都明白的。。。"

麥爸爸麥媽媽就尷尬的點頭﹐"哦﹐說的也是。。。就第一次住進這裡嘛。。。"

小麥忍不住笑著拉麥媽媽的手說道﹐"媽咪﹐放心啦﹗我和瑾的房間就在隔壁和對面。。。有什麼迷路的事﹐敲敲門或打個電話或簡訊﹐我們立刻出現在你們面前﹗"

麥媽媽給她逗的都心情快速轉變﹐"妳啊。。。什麼時候變得嘴那麼的甜啊﹖"

瑾在旁邊也偷笑起來。

不過﹐麥爸爸還是有點擔心﹐"不是啦﹐小麥。。。妳最好喔﹐幫妳爸比媽咪準備至少地圖什麼的。。。這豪宅大到像迷宮一樣。。。我真的害怕到時。。。"

他們三個也笑起來了。小麥就試著安慰﹐"哎喲﹐爸比。。。我明白。。。最近也正在畫畫這整個大宅的簡單樓圖。。。可是﹐我能力有限嘛。。。就給點耐心。。。一個月後大概會完成啦﹗"

麥爸爸立刻變臉﹐"哈﹖﹗什麼﹐一。。。一個月喔﹖"

"對﹐沒錯﹗一個月至少﹗"小麥確定。

麥媽媽真的看不下去了﹐"好了啦你。。。怎麼這麼膽小鬼啊﹖﹗"

接著﹐她就拿起一個裝著東西的袋子。

"媽咪﹐怎麼那麼急要整理了﹖"小麥很好奇。

後來﹐麥媽媽就交給小麥和瑾一人一件織的很漂亮的毛衣。小麥簡直不敢相信。

"媽咪﹐好美喲﹗妳還有時間織給我們這個﹖好幸福喔﹗謝謝﹐母親大人﹗"小麥趕緊給麥媽媽超級感動的擁抱。

瑾也沒想到麥媽媽會這麼貼心﹐"伯母﹐謝謝﹗你也知道我的尺寸啊﹖"

麥媽媽很高興他們都喜歡自己親手做給他們孩子兩的毛衣﹐"乖﹐其實最近常見到你和小麥﹐就大約估計而已。。。誒﹐你們把它穿上看合不合身。。。"

他們趕快試穿﹐結果都簡直完美合適。

"好溫暖喔﹗"瑾和小麥同時說出口。麥媽媽麥爸爸聽到都笑起來﹐使他們兩有點害羞。

"好啦﹐最重要是你們都喜歡﹐"麥媽媽很滿足。"這就是我送給你們的第一份訂婚禮。。。"

小麥滿快反應的說道﹐"哇﹐還是第一份喔。。。這已經是我最喜歡了。。。媽咪﹐不只有最棒的廚藝﹐連織毛衣也難不倒妳﹗"

瑾也覺得如此﹐"伯母﹐能完成這麼美的毛衣﹐需要多耐心和精神。。。妳一定很辛苦了吧。。。"

麥媽媽明白他們的關心﹐"哪裡。。。你們兩個孩子訂婚是一件重大快樂的事。。。不能少了祝福。。。小麥﹐。。。瑾。。。你們的幸福笑容才是最重要的。。。媽咪和爸比真的真的替你們感到萬分高興。。。"

麥爸爸就突然想到問自己親愛的老婆﹐"那。。。媽咪。。。我。。。的呢﹖有。。。有織給我嗎﹖"

麥媽媽就有預感他會這麼問﹐也拿他沒辦法﹐"好啦﹐真是的。。。在行李裡面。。。待會兒再拿。。。"

小麥和瑾看到當麥爸爸知道有自己的大鬆一口氣後﹐也感到很可愛的笑了。


	47. Chapter 47: 解脫

第四十七章﹕解脫

隔天﹐從房間走出門﹐小麥想說看看瑾是否還是一大早就開始打計劃書了﹐不過又怕他未睡醒。於是﹐自己在走廊徘徊一會兒。

原本要回房多等幾下才出來敲瑾的門﹐小麥卻不久後就遇到伊總管上樓走向自己。

"咦﹖伊總管﹐這麼早啊。。。有事嗎﹖"她禮貌的問道。

到小麥的眼前﹐伊總管點頭回應﹐"小麥小姐﹐您早。。。我是特地來找您的。。。"

她充滿好奇﹐"是喔﹐什麼事情那麼重要啊﹖"

伊總管就說道﹐"小麥小姐﹐森川想說的是。。。'謝謝'。。。"

小麥又不明白了﹐"'謝謝'﹖為什麼﹖"

他就立刻解釋﹐"為什麼森川要向小麥小姐道謝呢﹐原因是在幾個禮拜前的國家藝術畫廊一個大型展覽。小麥小姐成功讓Emp克服參加畫廊展覽的多年以來的恐懼。不瞞妳說﹐只從夫人﹐也就是Emp的親愛妻子離世後﹐他已經很久沒踏進畫廊一步了﹐甚至連夫人的多數畫作品都不敢看一眼。。。但是﹐多虧小麥小姐﹐Emp終於能夠再次勇敢面對埋藏已久的陳年悲傷。。。所以﹐森川真的很感謝小姐您。。。"

小麥聽了﹐眼睜睜地看著伊總管﹐簡直不敢相信自己的爺爺原來抱著這麼大的面臨失去心愛的人的痛苦。

"小姐。。。您還好嗎﹖"森川的話使小麥回過神來。

"喔﹐是。。。"她有點吞吞吐吐的回答道。"那﹐伊總管。。。真的謝謝你告訴我這一切。。。"

他笑一下﹐"不會﹐這都是我身為森川所應該做的。。。"接著﹐他就拿出某樣東西給小麥。

"小姐﹐這是森川的一點兒小小心意。。。請您收下。。。"他交托給小麥。

小麥又感到萬分驚喜了﹐"哇。。。好美的一副全家照。。。"

森川就繼續說道﹐"謝謝小姐的讚賞。。。由於幾天前﹐小姐要求森川給您看森川的全家福﹐森川不但猶豫﹐還稍微抗拒。。。真的非常抱歉。。。不過﹐現在森川決定了把這一副送給小姐。。。希望您喜歡。。。"

小麥超級高興的﹐"伊總管﹐好感謝你﹗我保證﹐我會好好保管它的﹐就像自己的全家福一樣。。。你放心﹗"

森川很感激﹐"真的謝謝小麥小姐。。。"

"嗯﹗"小麥還是很興奮。

"那﹐如果沒別的吩咐﹐森川就先告辭了﹐"他禮貌的失陪。

"好﹐你去忙你的吧﹗"小麥滿臉微笑的說道。

伊總管走後﹐小麥還是一直看著手上的照片又很高興的說不出口。她把照片裡的每個點點滴滴都看得很投入。後來﹐整整幾分鐘了﹐小麥就聯想到照片的背景和某個大宅角落很相似。

剛好不久﹐瑾就從他房間出來。"小麥﹐這麼早。。。怎麼不敲我門呢﹖"他好奇的問道。

小麥轉看他﹐臉上帶著一副如奧祕被解開的表情﹐"瑾﹐我終於知道了﹗那神秘的房間﹐為什麼影那麼緊張不讓我進去。。。"

"是嗎﹐妳真的知道了﹖"瑾對她的新發現很感興趣。


	48. Chapter 48: 答案

第四十八章﹕答案

"對嘛﹗我就說是'安奇'的房間﹐"小麥驕傲的認定。

瑾笑著逗摸她的頭﹐"好啦。。。聰明了﹗不過既然妳想得那麼久﹐為什麼不第一時間問我﹖"

小麥搖頭回答道﹐"因為你還在氣頭上啊。。。我又不想破壞你和影之間的兄弟情﹐哪敢問﹖"

瑾就感動的握緊她的手﹐"我真的很幸福﹐因為有那麼明白自己的未婚妻。。。謝謝妳﹐小麥。。。"

小麥的嘴角自然露出甜蜜的微笑並說道﹐"哇﹐這麼小事都要謝我。。。那以後﹐你不是更會謝個不停﹖"

瑾被她的話逗的又笑了﹐"好啦。。。反正﹐我不會覺得厭的。。。妳要有心裡準備囉。。。"

小麥感到有趣的應他﹐"這麼會說話﹗放馬過來吧﹗只是不必太肉麻就好了﹗"

瑾真沒辦法不承認是被小麥影響到自己﹐"Ok﹗我收到。。。但﹐老實說﹐'安奇'給影的影響可真大。。。一直活在她的陰影之下。。。到現在﹐他還把房鑰匙收藏在秘密基地﹐不肯任何人碰它。。。"

"那﹐"小麥聯想。"不知如果安奇真的有一天回大宅這裡﹐一切會變得怎樣。。。"

瑾看她那麼關心﹐就安慰﹐"小麥﹐讓事情順其自然吧。。。至於現在﹐跟妳說。。。我的計劃書已經完成了一大半。。。又奧祕解開了。。。接下來﹐想做些什麼呢﹖"

"哈﹖這麼快﹖"小麥滿驚喜的。。。她就記得那天。。。

瑾這刻﹐真興奮小麥接受自己的簡單式求婚。他擦干小麥的眼淚﹐並超級高興的抱她起來旋轉﹐"喲。。。我成功了﹗小麥答應嫁給我了﹗"

小麥笑著提醒﹐"誒﹐我頭快暈了。。。別那麼大聲。。。現在其他人都睡了。。。"

瑾放小麥下來後﹐就把她帶上戒指﹐"喜歡嗎﹖"

小麥甜蜜微笑點頭。但看幾眼﹐就充滿疑問﹐"瑾﹐你沒有買太貴重的吧﹖怎麼覺得這戒指有點獨一無二的感覺。。。﹖我不是說過要節省嗎﹖﹗"

瑾忍不住笑起來﹐"小麥﹐我怎麼可能省結婚戒指呢﹖好啦﹐跟妳說。。。這是世界上唯一純然粉紅色的磚石戒指。。。代表著妳在我心裡﹐這無可取代的位子。。。"

小麥聽了﹐很窩心﹐"瑾﹐你在我心裡也是如此。。。不過﹐這戒指。。。真的太貴重了。。。我們把它退換個更便宜的吧﹖"

"哈﹖妳要退換﹖"瑾有點不能理解在這麼浪漫情況下﹐小麥的節儉想法﹐也開始頭痛了。

回到目前。。。

"啊﹗"小麥興奮的叫起來。"瑾﹐我們現在就去退換戒指﹗"

瑾立刻變臉﹐"什麼﹖小麥﹐真的硬要這樣做嗎﹖"

小麥固執的點頭﹐"當然啊﹗我每一次提醒你﹐你就不斷地拖延時間。。。不要以為我感覺不到喔。。。你很猶豫是不是﹖"

瑾又被小麥說穿了﹐"哎。。。小麥﹐可是那戒指。。。"

小麥不顧的插話﹐"好了。。。瑾﹐別花那麼多錢。。。我懂你是對我真心的﹐就足夠啦。。。"

雖然還是很放不下﹐瑾得一副勉強的順她意﹐"喔。。。那我先打個電話通知首飾商總公司。。。"


	49. Chapter 49: 感應

第四十九章﹕感應

小麥下樓到大廳﹐轉眼怎麼知道卻看見Emp獨自靜靜地站在離樓梯不遠的牆前。她關心的快步跑到他那邊﹐並叫道﹐"爺爺﹐原來你已起床了。。。你在等著我們一塊兒吃早餐對吧﹖"

Emp好像比較慢反應過來。當小麥走到他面前﹐他才注意到自己的寶貝孫女。

"啊﹐小麥。。。早﹐"他對她小笑一下。

小麥超好奇的﹐就發覺其實爺爺正在欣賞牆上掛著的親生爸媽的大畫像。"喔﹗爺爺﹐"她猜測Emp大概是又想起他們了。"對不起﹐我滿遲鈍的。。。還打擾到你的心情了。。。"

Emp轉看她﹐然後搖頭﹐"傻孩子﹐別這麼說自己。。。爺爺只是很感激上帝﹐在失去許多的過後﹐又再次讓我挽回我的天使孫女。。。祂真的是對我和這皇甫家特別的關懷。。。"

小麥聽了爺爺的話﹐便很深處的感動。輕握起他的手﹐小麥安慰的說道﹐"爺爺﹐伊總管都跟我講了。。。我同時也感謝上帝﹐帶給你勇敢克服多年已來的悲傷﹐能與你一起到畫廊參加展覽是我人生中的珍貴初體驗和好開心的事。。。"

Emp這瞬間﹐真的覺得小麥如天使一樣帶給他往日一直追尋不到的幸福。他拍拍她的肩膀點頭﹐感恩不已﹐"小麥﹐妳知道嗎﹖這副畫是妳奶奶人生的最後一副作品。。。也是她辛苦花的最多時間與心思完成的。。。要不是妳爸媽的以外離去﹐和我自己堅持抱著總有一天能夠找得到妳的希望﹐我也不會把這副畫掛上。。。"

小麥不敢相信這背後故事是那麼的感人。眼前的副畫可真的很生動﹐好像創作著利用萬分苦心的成功表達自己曾經埋藏已久的身世不少繁複。。。對於這一切﹐小麥更覺得五年前如睡美人公主被命運叫醒過來一樣。。。

Emp得繼續說道﹐"只可惜﹐到最後﹐她還是無幸的沒辦法參加海和穗蓉的世紀婚禮。。。都怪我的忽略。。。"

"爺爺﹐"小麥現在明白了﹐為何他會那麼自責﹐爸媽的寶貴婚禮相冊也沒有一張留著奶奶的身影。

Emp能在這麼難得的一刻有小麥的陪伴和認同﹐已經足夠彌補他陳年以來的沉重遺憾。什麼話他來不及說出口的﹐什麼樣的愛護他來不及付出的﹐如今他再次找回原點的答案。

小麥能從爺爺的表情看出﹐"就算難言﹐心底最終還是會感應的到的。。。因為上帝的恩典能替人們的心靈傳話﹐你相信嗎﹖"

雖然Emp感到不可思議小麥會說出這麼深奧的話﹐但想想幾下後﹐還是心動的微笑了。


	50. Chapter 50: 擔懮

第五十章﹕擔懮

在大宅南風四兄弟平時常聚在一塊兒的酒吧裡。。。

"瑾啊﹐我看得拜託你跟小麥講一聲。。。要不﹐我們長久以來的酒吧可會變成果汁站了﹐"彩幽默的提醒自己的堂哥。

瑾喝一口清涼的橙汁﹐覺得滿不錯的味道就不是很認同﹐"這樣子也還好嘛。。。對健康來說的話。。。挺不賴。。。"

彩聽了﹐感到實在是出乎意料。他拍瑾的肩膀佩服的回應﹐"哇﹐我沒聽錯吧﹖小麥節省到不補充我們吧裡的高級飲品﹐雖然也是為了Emp健康著想﹐但你還是這麼堅定。。。瑾少爺﹐有進步了﹗"

璘在旁也偷笑了。而瑾他只不過看一眼彩﹐就繼續品嘗果汁(其實﹐他在心裡也正想笑出來﹐可是卻忍耐著避免被彩逗自己當笑話看)。

瑾靜靜地不回答使彩有點不爽。他就仔細的觀察﹐"喔﹐已經很表面了。。。"

瑾放下他杯橙汁﹐簡直受不了了﹐"又什麼了﹐二少爺﹖你今天一整天和茉莉出去約會﹐回來還要來管我的閒事嗎﹖"

彩到瑾的面前坐下﹐臉帶著成功看穿他心事的微笑﹐"好啦﹐我和茉莉現在是幸福不已沒錯。。。但﹐有人自從與小公主回家過後就怪怪的。。。肯定在首飾商總公司發生了什麼事之類﹐我沒猜錯吧﹖"

彩所說出口的﹐令瑾感到尷尬又不自在起來。他再次拿起那杯果汁認真的思考和檢討。。。

彩和璘默契的看對方一下﹐然後搖頭。

"我說呢﹐瑾。。。你不是不了解小麥的﹐"彩換口氣試著鼓勵他。"而是﹐你只不過想一心給她全世界最好的﹐結果這意願成了盲點。。。"

瑾抬頭看他﹐"盲點﹖這很嚴重嗎﹖"

這句回問讓彩認為瑾真的改變了﹐會體貼自己心愛的人。他能諒解的笑說﹐"是否真的嚴重﹐可要考量彼此的感受。。。但﹐我只能說﹐小公主是很單純的。。。有時後﹐對她而言﹐看不見抓不著的永恆比再多貴重的物質﹐美好得無數倍。。。一點都不像隨便一般的上流社會千金大小姐。。。這, 你比誰都更知道的。。。"

瑾覺得彩好像點醒他什麼的。剛表達給他的邏輯很明細。他拍他肩膀﹐"彩﹐謝謝。。。我懂了。。。"

接著﹐璘望望週圍﹐"咦﹐哥。。。你到底要跟影鬧脾氣多久啊﹖他已經不見人影好幾天了耶。。。"

瑾這秒才察覺到﹐也四處看看﹐"我怎麼知道﹐他不是每次都這樣嗎﹖"

彩注意他們的反應﹐又不耐搖頭﹐"如果他能夠每次不把自己當作隱形人來亂發脾氣﹐那倒是奇跡了。。。真是某種悲哀。。。"

瑾在心底想﹐"奇跡﹖'安奇'。。。"

影這樣﹐可使他滿內疚的。他一直在反鎖緊自己的情感世界﹐養成了日夜悶悶不樂的性格。接下﹐瑾轉看璘就問道﹐"璘﹐你覺得你現在這樣﹐工作上有的充實﹐生活上的平衡感﹐給你足夠的意義嗎﹖"

他很以外瑾會突然問這個﹐"哥﹐你講的不就是經常念我要得到的目標嗎﹖怎麼會不夠意義呢﹖"

璘的答案使瑾能放下心。這些年來﹐他都是樂觀的弟弟﹐也是沒擔懮的開心果。想到如此﹐他就很感激。。。


	51. Chapter 51: 挑戰

第五十一章﹕挑戰

"哇。。。彩﹐真的很謝謝你。。。這麼快就幫我們趕好設計圖﹐"小麥感激的表達。看著手中和桌上的圖﹐她和小米都超級滿足的。他們兩共同在小麥的舊屋首層所創辦的兒童課後中心終於要成功了。

彩笑著回答道﹐"哪裡﹐這些設計都沒有利用我太多時間。。。反正﹐公司那邊已穩定了﹐我也拿回自己的休閒時間。。。幫得到你們﹐我到覺得滿有意義的。。。"

小米也高興的答謝﹐"彩少爺﹐這次真的很感謝你的幫忙。。。設計都很溫馨﹐很適合我們想帶給小朋友的愛心空間。。。"

彩有點不好意思﹐"你們這麼客氣一直謝我﹐反而讓我開始懷疑這些設計是否有那麼的好。。。小麥﹐以後有這樣的要求﹐別拖到最後一秒﹐隨時跟我講一聲。。。還有﹐小米。。。妳都是小麥的朋友。。。直接稱呼我'彩'就行了。。。"

彩那麼會討人歡喜﹐使她們兩個都笑起來了。接著﹐他就看一下手錶的時間﹐然後對她們說﹐"好了﹐至於裝璜公司呢﹐我已經替妳們聯絡到了。。。大概今天下午在他們來這之前就會給妳們個電話。。。"

小麥還沒預料彩會那麼週到﹐"是嗎﹐這麼快。。。真麻煩到你了。。。"

他笑著搖頭說﹐"又來了﹐這些難不倒我。。。可是﹐我待會兒有個會議要開。。。就先講到這﹐我得回公司趟。。。"

"那好吧﹗公事要緊﹐你已經幫我們很多了﹗"小麥和小米不耽誤彩再多的時間。

"大宅見﹗"彩就離開了。

剩下她們兩個知心好夥伴﹐小麥就趕緊把設計和裝璜的圖收好放一邊。

小米有點不明白﹐"小麥﹐妳幹嗎啊﹖我們都還沒過目完每一張。。。待會兒﹐裝璜公司的人來﹐還需要詳細的討論耶。。。"

小麥卻臉帶著堅定表情對小米問道﹐"說吧﹗什麼事讓妳這麼擔憂﹖"

小米不自在的投降坐下﹐"哈﹖又被妳看穿囉﹖每次都這樣的。。。"

小麥果然猜得超準確﹐"哎喲﹐小米。。。我們不是說好的嗎。。。能夠分享出來的難題就成功減掉一大半了。。。"

小米滿猶豫的﹐但過後還是小麥努力勸她說出口。"好啦。。。就阿傑嘛。。。他為了要完成夢想參加國家隊到奧運比賽﹐問我要不要當他特助﹐幫忙他們家族'項氏集團'所有工作。。。"

小麥聽了﹐都傻眼﹐"什麼﹖小米﹐怎麼這麼複雜啊﹖為什麼硬要妳來做呢﹖"

小米就知道她會有這樣的反應﹐"其實﹐是因為與他家人和公司的職員許多關係問題啦。。。說來也話長。。。可是﹐我只不過'幼教'畢業而已。。。但﹐他終究還是不能信任身邊的所有人。。。"

小麥能從小米的表情感受得到﹐"除了妳以外﹐是嗎﹖"

小米默契的點頭。小麥就安慰的拍拍她肩膀說道﹐"沒什麼解決不了的﹐小米。。。我不給妳壓力。。。一切由妳來決定。。。不過﹐我們一定會支持妳和阿傑到底。。。放心﹐接下有什麼樣的難題什麼工作上所有不懂的地方﹐儘管靠我過來。。。不會只讓妳和阿傑兩個人扛完喘不過氣﹗"

小麥這麼一說﹐使小米都忍不住感動掉下珍貴眼淚了﹐"小麥﹐謝謝妳。。。"

"好﹐好。。。不會。。。"小麥給自己的死黨個溫暖的擁抱並擦干她的眼淚。

"小麥﹐雖然再多的壓力。。。我還是會支持阿傑他的夢想。。。"小米堅持。

她點頭認同﹐"對﹐我也是聽瑾說過。。。阿傑曾經為了家族企業﹐放棄了深深的友情和他最熱愛的體育界。"

小米和小麥說了這些﹐感到十分放鬆了﹐"嗯﹗小麥﹐我知道了。。。我會全力以赴的﹐為心愛的人付出。"

小麥又再見證到小米招牌微笑了﹐"那就一起加油加油加油﹗"

"好﹐加油﹗"她們一塊兒為未來夢想勇敢挑戰。


	52. Chapter 52: 感謝

第五十二章﹕感謝

"瑾少爺﹐"一個小女孩終於在大宅二樓走廊上碰到瑾﹐就立刻叫著他。

他轉過身﹐好像慢慢認得出她來﹐"妳。。。是。。。小。。。﹖"

小女孩微笑的幫他接話﹐"是小雅。。。瑾少爺﹐不好意思。。。有點事需拜託您一下。。。"

瑾就是差點就能夠記完她的名字了﹐"啊﹐對。。。小雅是位小提琴手﹐我沒說錯吧﹖"

她感到挺驚喜瑾有注意到自己的天份。"嗯﹗"小雅點頭確認。"謝謝您﹐瑾少爺。。。我想說聲抱歉。。。因為昨天一整天﹐小麥小姐為了要讓我去參加演奏交響曲﹐放我假不需要在你們用餐時間拉琴。。。Emp有罵小姐嗎﹖

瑾現在才明白﹐"喔﹐昨天﹐對。。。不過妳放心。。。小麥到最後像個超女一樣的, 還是搞定好了一切。。。妳不必在這方面覺得愧疚。。。"

小雅大鬆口氣﹐"好險﹐真的幸好有小麥小姐。。。瑾少爺﹐麻煩您替我跟她說聲'謝謝'。。。"

瑾樂意的回答道﹐"我一定會的。。。"

小雅很感激﹐也從包包裡拿出一封信交托給瑾﹐"對了﹐這是某位交響曲的觀眾的-他是'家家'孤兒院的院長﹐要求我轉送給小麥小姐。。。"

瑾稍微看一下﹐"好的﹐我會幫妳交到小麥手中。。。"

"謝謝您﹐瑾少爺﹐"她禮貌的表達道。

小雅離開後﹐瑾就關注手錶時間。"差不多該到舊屋接小麥了﹐順便把這交給她﹐"他自我提醒﹐並快步走下 樓梯。"不知道裝璜那邊談到如何了﹖"


	53. Chapter 53: 慶幸

第五十三章﹕慶幸

瑾接了小麥後﹐他們兩正在車上聊著。。。

"太好了﹐"小麥特別的興奮說道。"瑾﹐你知道嗎﹖就算辭掉四位主廚﹐其實是件好事。。。因為﹐我成功減少了十萬大宅的日用﹗"

瑾就笑著回應﹐"是啊﹐省錢'公主'。。。妳也很善良的把這十萬元捐給'家家'孤兒院了。。。"

小麥滿驚訝的﹐"哈﹖你都知道囉﹖"

瑾點頭﹐"這當然啊﹐院長不久前打個電話給我說邀請我們一塊兒吃晚餐。。。他除了要答謝在這麼困難的時機﹐大幸有妳的幫助﹐也是為了要祝賀我們彼此的訂婚。。。"

小麥有點不好意思﹐"哎﹐對不起。。。你一定很尷尬吧﹐沒事先告訴你。。。"

瑾只搖頭﹐"怎麼會尷尬呢﹖我的未婚妻原來是這麼有愛心和謙虛的﹐應該很感激才對。。。"

小麥看下瑾﹐並露出知足的微笑。"瑾﹐謝謝你。。。"她靜靜地在心底咕唧。

"還有﹐小雅叫我傳達給妳一聲'謝謝'﹐"瑾說道。

小麥想起﹐"喔﹐她的演奏表演順利嗎﹖"

"嗯﹐多虧妳呀。。。"瑾覺得小麥像個天使一樣。"但是﹐妳不直接跟Emp說是為了要讓小雅去參加交響曲﹐而是要節省日用﹐他又誤會妳了。。。"

小麥卻不覺得委屈﹐"哎喲﹐沒關係啦。。。我不想把事件搞得太複雜。。。可是昨天到最後﹐爺爺還是接受我給的理由啦。。。還好。。。"

瑾轉對著小麥溫柔的笑﹐並握起她的手﹐忍不住不深情說道﹐"小麥﹐妳讓我感到很幸福﹐很慶幸。。。真的。。。"

小麥也如此的感應眼神看著他﹐"謝謝。。。你一樣讓我有同感。。。"

一回兒後﹐小麥收到小米的簡訊。瑾注意小麥好像有點擔心的表情。

讀完了小米發給她的留言﹐小麥也安心的嘆氣﹐"終於說出口了。。。感謝上帝﹗"

瑾很好奇的問道﹐"小麥﹐是個重要的事嗎﹖"

她笑著告訴他﹐"對﹐關於小米和阿傑的。。。你一定滿想知道的﹗"

瑾能夠從小麥反應猜測到是一件巨大驚喜。


	54. Chapter 54: 守護

第五十四章﹕守護

隔天一大早﹐小麥已起床後就跑到房間陽臺前把少夫人的漂亮薰衣草給澆水。她的心情特別好﹐一邊澆﹐一邊哼唱自己最喜歡的華爾茲歌曲。

小麥看著那些美麗花朵﹐就很感動﹐"雖然﹐五年前才知道自己的親生爸媽﹐無所謂﹐我一點都不覺得我有錯過什麼。。。反而﹐還更感恩。。。爸比媽咪像是上帝派來給我的一對超棒的守護天使一樣。。。哈﹗"

說到這﹐小麥也聯想起某件東西。她趕快把水澆完﹐進去房間裡的書桌角落那邊。

她心急的推開椅子﹐然後拉出來桌下的一樣滿大物體。"哇﹐真的太久不把你看多一眼﹐就開始擔心了﹗"小麥可以放下一百顆心。

她將它一打開後﹐整個人再次有那份興奮的感覺﹐"我的寶箱﹗很想你們喔﹗"小麥萬分小心的拿出裡面的第一樣貴物。

瑾到小麥房門前﹐不知是否是心有聯繫﹐就覺得她應該已經起床了。"小麥﹐是我。。。妳醒了嗎﹖"他充滿期待的敲敲她門。

小麥一聽到聲音﹐手又拿著挺重的寶物﹐簡直整個心突然慌起來。"哈﹖啊。。。啊﹗"她下一步就大意的踢到椅子並摔倒。

瑾在外頭瞬間卻聽到小麥房間所傳出的玻璃破碎聲。他擔心的不顧一切開門闖進去。"小麥﹐妳沒事吧﹖有沒有受傷﹖"他著急的沖到小麥身邊趕緊要扶她起來。

小麥情緒都亂了﹐一心不管所有的想撿起破碎的玻璃瓶撲滿。

瑾更加擔心她﹐"小麥﹐小心妳的手。。。別在撿了﹐讓我來。。。"

瑾的聲音使小麥一下變的遲鈍的。其實地毯上還有另樣東西﹐小麥眼睜睜地看著它們和閃亮的碎片差不多蓋完了身前的地上﹐很頭昏腦脹。

瑾同時也感到小麥好像對週圍有點麻木了。他拍拍她肩膀和緊握她雙手﹐"小麥﹐沒事了。。。妳不要心急。。。這些我來處理就可以了。。。別怕﹐有我在。。。"

小麥抬起頭和他對視一下﹐但眼神還是帶點生怕的目光。然後﹐看到瑾手裡已拿著從地毯所撿起的好幾個一毛錢﹐她覺得實在很失面子﹐大力推開他的手。 她立即起來快步跑出門外了。

剩下瑾傻傻的在原地﹐他一頭霧水的想追上小麥﹐也一樣的慌忙沖出房間。

"誒﹐小麥。。。睡得還好嗎﹖"麥媽媽剛好在門口前巧遇寶貝女兒﹐就問道。但誰會知道孩子卻一臉淚水的不理不睬的﹐把她當成隱形人的直接跑下樓。

麥媽媽被嚇倒了﹐"發生什麼事啦﹖小麥。。。"

不到兩秒後﹐瑾就跟上來。麥媽媽看到他﹐就立刻把他叫著﹐"誒。。。誒。。。瑾﹐到底現在是什麼狀況啊﹖小麥她。。。﹖"

瑾過度擔心的解釋﹐"其實我也不是很清楚。。。她不久前在房間裡打破了玻璃瓶子﹐就很害怕什麼的。。。我看她是被嚇壞了﹐才會立刻想要逃避我。。。"

麥媽媽想知道﹐"等等。。。你說玻璃瓶子。。。什麼樣的﹖"

瑾用力的回想﹐"是。。。好像撲滿的形狀。。。"

她明白了﹐"那。。。也有無數的一毛錢囉﹖"

瑾得儘量記起﹐"嗯。。。"

麥媽媽立刻抓著他﹐"那你可別追小麥﹐讓她獨自靜靜好好發泄。。。"

瑾不理解的搖頭﹐"但是﹐伯母。。。為什麼﹖"問了後﹐他好像回想起什麼。。。

回到大宅﹐小麥看瑾對著自己的表情﹐真的有點內疚﹐不開口勸他可是不行的。"好啦﹐別那麼的生氣嘛。。。只不過是個小以外而已﹐"小麥用盡全力的說服。

瑾的確能拿她沒辦法﹐就還是語氣不好的說﹐"還講是小以外﹖是不是又打算瞞著我不說﹖那時﹐要不我剛好打給妳﹐伯母都不會心急到告訴我一切的情況。。。小麥﹐妳為什麼不多注意自己的安全﹖妳知不知道當時﹐有多麼的危險呢﹖"

小麥嘟著嘴﹐不甘願的回應﹐"哎喲﹐那是小弟弟的一毛錢耶﹗以前﹐我﹐還有爸比和媽咪﹐都那麼辛苦窮過。。。你知道這世界﹐差一毛錢﹐可以使你擁有不到你最想要的東西﹐使某天的心情低落﹐失去歡心﹐失去。。。。。"

瑾還是乾脆投降﹐否則小麥就會念個不停﹐"好﹐好﹐好。。。我體諒。。。不過﹐以後出門﹐就不可以再坐公車了﹐okay﹖不然的話﹐我會天天不回公司﹐只盯著妳。。。"

"哈﹖"小麥不明白。"有那麼的嚴重嗎﹐瑾﹖你很霸道耶﹗"

目前。。。

她嘆氣一下﹐就開始說﹐"我跟妳講﹐那些一毛錢都是小麥從十歲那年一直每天存到現在的。。。因為某天她自己一個人出門去看街邊小孩子表演的童話劇。。。看完後﹐週圍的觀眾都有捐錢。。。而小麥呢﹐怎麼知道當時只剩下一毛錢﹐不多不少。。。"

瑾很好奇﹐"那後來呢﹖她沒給到嗎﹖"

麥媽媽輕笑著點頭﹐"就是啊。。。她唯一的一毛錢就在她想給的下一秒﹐卻被小偷搶去了。。。這就是為何她到如今﹐還每天規定自己要存至少一毛錢。。。"

瑾懂了﹐"怪不得﹐她那麼緊張。。。伯母﹐很對不起。。。"

麥媽媽拍拍他肩膀﹐"好啦﹐沒什麼好自責的。。。我看得出你很關心小麥。。。但﹐我剛剛所告訴你的﹐連她爸比都不知到。。。只是全世界﹐我們母女兩保守的那傻孩子的秘密到現在。。。"

瑾真不敢相信﹐"是嗎﹐那小麥她會不會。。。﹖"

麥媽媽繼續說道﹐"放心﹐紙包不住火嘛。。。我敢保證﹐小麥那麼愛你﹐一定不會怪你的。。。"

瑾滿感動的回答﹐"謝謝妳﹐伯母。。。"

她笑一下﹐"沒事兒。。。走吧﹐我們現在一起去清理小麥房間。。。不必麻煩用人了。。。"

瑾點頭﹐"好﹐真的幸好有伯母妳在。。。"

麥媽媽越來越欣賞這位未來女婿了﹐"客氣什麼呀﹖我看啊﹐小麥她真不能夠沒有你。。。"

瑾覺得時機好不可思議。。。他們趕緊回小麥房間﹐安心的把一切都好好的整理。


	55. Chapter 55: 所有

第五十五章﹕所有

走回進房間﹐瑾慢慢拿開自己剛遮蓋著小麥雙眼的手﹐並說道﹐"Okay, 可以看看妳前面了﹗"

小麥深呼吸一下﹐畢竟早上的時候﹐心裡真的超激動的。她還得緊握著瑾的手﹐儘量保持冷靜的狀態。但是﹐當她清楚的向前看﹐小麥卻感到一陣大驚喜。

她傻眼了﹐"哇﹐瑾。。。我的東西﹐都是你幫我裝完進去的嗎﹖"

他對她單純笑著回答道﹐"喔﹐也不只我一個人啦。。。伯母都有幫我。。。"

小麥不敢相信﹐就往前靠近她寶箱﹐很小心的碰下瑾特地找回來的新閃耀水晶玻璃撲滿。

瑾也跟她一樣滿欣賞這份獨特物具﹐"小麥﹐喜歡嗎﹖"

小麥轉看他﹐雙眼滿都是淚光﹐"真是的﹐。。。你有沒有搞錯啊﹖很貴的東西﹐你都買的下手。。。"

瑾忍受不住只靜靜地對著她﹐就激情的把小麥抱進懷裡。"對不起﹐我不是故意的﹐"他在她耳邊小聲說道。"小麥﹐我真的想給妳。。。所有。。。的所有。。。甚至是整個在我們彼此幻想中的迪斯尼樂園﹐因為妳永遠都是我的專屬公主。。。但是﹐時間還有一段距離﹐所以就先為妳準備一個童話城堡形的撲滿。。。"

小麥的眼淚被瑾溫柔的擦干。靠在他胸前﹐她可以很貼近的聽見與感受到他熱烈的心跳聲。"瑾﹐我真的哪有那麼好啊﹖把我說成完美不已的。。。"

他微笑的親吻她的柔軟額頭﹐"就算不完美﹐我的心還是覺得如此的甜和堅定。。。因為我知道﹐妳都很努力的為身邊的人做得再更好。但﹐我也心疼。。。"

小麥閉上眼﹐深感他的體溫﹐"不會﹐我不覺得累。。。謝謝你﹐瑾。。。"


	56. Chapter 56: 動工

第五十六章﹕動工

晚上﹐小麥看了手機裡好幾個留言﹐就嘆氣。。。"唉﹐我知道了﹐修老師﹐"小麥在書桌前坐下並放手機一邊。

"好吧﹐"她堅定的說道。"我要當個負責任的作家﹐開始動工﹗"打開筆記本電腦﹐小麥仔細的想想究竟要怎麼寫自傳的前頭。

呆呆的望著窗外夜景﹐小麥認為﹐"哼﹐先來個親切一點的。。。"

半小時後﹐她打開抽屜﹐找了好幾下﹐終於拿出那張她寫的第一篇創品。。。

"哈﹗就是要用你﹗"雖然已經滿皺巴巴了﹐小麥可興奮的把內容打進電腦裡。。。

"不想懂得。。。

當世界不知不覺的變了

有時候我懷念以前的我

作的夢雖然遠遠的

想像是 一種快樂

擁有了同時也失去什麼

而眷戀原來會帶來軟弱

你讓我在霧裡成熟

心開始曲折

我不想捨得 不想懂得

是誰惹誰言不由衷

說謊傷害都是不安犯的錯

怕抱不緊什麼

我不想捨得 不想懂得

誰說割愛才更深刻

彼此依賴是愛不是負荷

能握著手就是感動的。。。"

小麥重複投入的讀一遍﹐嘴角露出很滿意的微笑。。。接著﹐靈感就像一波浪的沖上來使她繼續的打下去。。。

"我。。。還是我 - 所有人口中的'小麥'。。。一個為'夢想'﹐'理想'和'幻想'而奔波的女生。。。沒有什麼樣的生活會難得倒我﹐貧窮或富有都不例外。。。這些年來﹐我都是以'愛'感染給自己的力量作為鬥志和希望。。。它可是深夜裡的星星光芒﹐暴雨後的溫馨彩虹﹐沉默中的最佳觀眾。。。因為有上帝﹐就有它。。。我相信﹐一直都是它指引我找回真實的自己﹐再度跨越模糊的邊界向往原點。。。如果童話故事就是要'王子'帶給'公主'幸福與快樂的永遠﹐那麼我說'公主'就是有義務為平凡的人們付出關懷﹐安慰和依靠。。。。。

我願意 ﹐一秒鐘放棄全宇宙

擠在只有我們 緊靠的小星球。。。因為它的渺小﹐使距離融化得溫暖美麗。。。"


	57. Chapter 57: 美滿

第五十七章﹕美滿

看著眼前的房間櫃子裡細心擺好的寶物﹐小麥很心動的自己說道﹐"嗯。。。從小時候撿到的紙板拼圖﹐到水晶玻璃城堡撲滿。。。算是升級了。。。"

小麥一邊想﹐一邊欣賞﹐"但這兩個都是由瑾一心幫我找回來的。。。是他帶給我這一切。。。"

投入觀察著一對有趣小型城堡的樣子﹐小麥單純的不知不覺開始幻想了﹐"啊。。。第一座。。。然後第二座。。。那會否未來有個第三座呢﹖"

小麥的腦袋裡又漸漸發揮它的清新靈感﹐"該會是什麼材料製造的咧﹖難道說。。。是全部由黃黃發光的足金做成。。。Or﹐。。。或者由頂級的白銀﹐。。。還是像瑾前陣子送給我的純然粉紅色磚石那樣。。。不然就青銅製造。。。再來﹐冷冷透明冰塊。。。好像日本也有個冰教堂之類的﹖。。。"

講著講著﹐小麥的床邊燈桌的手機也響起了。。。她興奮的立即跑過去接。

"喂﹐是我。。。還沒睡啊﹖"一聽到他的聲音﹐小麥的心都暖熱了。

她回答道﹐"是啊﹐你也不睡喔﹖"

他微笑﹐"就要跟妳說聲'晚安'才睡得著。。。"

小麥真感到如此甜蜜﹐"喔﹐我也是。。。但又怕打擾到你。。。"

幸好瑾先主動打給她﹐"我很樂意被妳打擾啊。。。那我有打擾到妳嗎﹖"

小麥回想一下﹐"這個問題。。。我該怎麼回答呢﹖"

瑾很好奇﹐"'這個問題'﹐要考慮那麼久喔。。。小麥﹐妳正在忙嗎﹖"

小麥忍不住偷笑起來﹐"好啦﹐那麼緊張。。。我是要跟你說﹐'瑾少爺﹐謝謝'。。。剛剛在想你的水晶玻璃城堡哪裡買的。。。當它被燈光亮亮的照著﹐還會發出深色彩虹耶。。。"

虧瑾還那麼的擔心﹐"小麥﹐其實。。。是那家首飾商總公司。。。他們原本不是拿來賣的﹐但看在我把那顆粉紅色磚石戒指給退換了﹐就最後也答應。。。小麥﹐謝謝妳。。。"

她不明白﹐"哈﹖謝謝﹖瑾﹐我對你說了﹐你又說多一次。。。"

瑾覺得小麥真可愛﹐就解釋﹐"不是嗎﹖因為妳硬要退戒指﹐我才有這機會帶給妳更好的美滿-那座城堡。。。"

現在才了解﹐小麥尷尬的回應﹐"哎喲﹐我太過份在意了。。。才給你添麻煩。。。對不起喔。。。"

瑾搖頭﹐"不會﹐這樣。。。我可以與妳更拉近距離。。。讓我更加體會到什麼是有錢人所辦不到﹐想像不到的事情。。。"

小麥臉紅了﹐"瑾﹐你已經很懂我了。。。"

很直接的幸福感﹐瑾透過空氣和手機的傳達﹐輕輕地吻一聲小麥﹐然後溫柔說道﹐"晚安﹐我愛妳。"

小麥的回答道﹐"晚安﹐愛你。。。"


	58. Chapter 58: 情感

第五十八章﹕情感

隔天一大早﹐小麥有意願到少夫人的花園那邊看看﹐於是就順便拿著自己正在畫的大宅圖跑去了。

一邊賞花﹐一邊享受超級新鮮空氣﹐小麥真覺得由媽媽一手創辦的空間特別美妙和充滿濃烈的情感。到了某個景點﹐她俯身很開心能夠找到許多這麼美麗的花兒。

"哇﹐"她滿足的微笑。"就是你們了。。。可愛的粉紅色康乃馨﹗"

現在既然是夏天﹐小麥又看到週圍沒人﹐想把它們給澆水。她站起來﹐興奮的轉過身。。。

雖然她個子滿嬌小的﹐但總是很容易看得見她。走過來﹐他臉帶帥氣笑容的說道﹐"早啊。。。又那麼快起床了。。。"

小麥沒想到他也會跑來這﹐"早﹐。。。你都不睡遲點喔。。。一直打計劃書﹐需要足夠的精神的。。。"

他靠近她多點﹐握起小麥的手﹐"剛May管家說妳來這裡﹐就避免不了的跟著來。。。精神啊。。。妳都可以給我。。。"

她有點害羞﹐"咦﹐好肉麻。。。"

他笑下回答道﹐"Ok﹐那我實際一點幫妳拿東西。。。"說了﹐他就立刻要找看噴桶放在哪裡。

小麥抓著他並叫道﹐"誒﹐瑾。。。慢著。。。我想要你替我挑選。。。"

他很好奇﹐"挑選﹖小麥﹐妳是指這些康乃馨嗎。。。"

她點頭﹐"對呀﹐。。。你猜猜為什麼。。。"

他們一起跑前幾步更近花池子。瑾就知道說﹐"它們都是妳最喜歡的花種﹐對吧﹖"

小麥逗他﹐"不錯嘛。。。而且絕對不是深紅色玫瑰﹐別失望﹗"

他笑著俯身﹐仔細的欣賞眼前的美色﹐"很輕柔的漂亮。。。都很適合妳﹐真的。。。"

小麥很感動﹐"其實﹐另外個原因是﹐。。。我想把它們種進盆栽﹐然後送給媽咪。。。五年以來的母親節﹐我都錯過了﹐所以很想彌補。。。"

瑾覺得挺不錯的﹐"喔﹐給伯母。。。很好啊。。。她一定感到驚喜和心動的。。。那我現在去拿道具。。。"

小麥卻認為他今天過度主動﹐就笑著叫他﹐"誒﹐瑾。。。你慢點好不好。。。我都還沒說完。。。站在這﹐別先走。。。"

她快步的趕緊去拿來一套圍裙﹐"好﹐把它穿上﹐這樣就不會弄髒你的衣服了。。。"

瑾覺得有點怪﹐"真的有這需要嗎﹖"

小麥規定﹐"那當然啊﹐'瑾少爺'。。。"

她細心的幫瑾穿好圍裙﹐"難道你要麻煩用人再洗多次你衣服嗎﹖她們會很辛苦耶。。。"

接下﹐瑾的關注只在小麥那麼近距離溫柔貼心幫他綁緊後身的腰帶。小麥也如此感到他們彼此靠的很近。時間好像忽然停留著。

不知不覺的一抬頭望﹐小麥和瑾臉紅的對視。只差一兩釐米的距離﹐瑾慢慢的抓緊小麥雙手﹐並向前的深吻她的柔和嘴唇。

此刻幸福如羽毛降落在手心﹐像花香甜蜜的圍繞著快速心跳。。。

過後﹐不遠傳來的道具被掉下地上的大聲打破珍貴時光。小麥與瑾嚇倒睜開眼一臉尷尬的表情。

"啊。。。不好意思﹐打擾到你們了﹐"彩忍著不偷笑的道歉。

小麥被他搞到很不自在﹐"哎喲﹐你真是的。。。幹嗎偷偷摸摸在那邊啊﹖"

瑾也是一樣不爽﹐"彩﹐你沒事來這做什麼啊﹖"

他卻害羞回應﹐"我﹐是來找些茉莉花。。。給茉莉的。。。"

瑾和小麥聽了﹐感到很以外有趣﹐就同時看著彼此大笑起來。。。


	59. Chapter 59: 散心

第五十九章﹕散心

那天晚上﹐瑾特別提議單獨帶小麥出大宅散散心。。。

兩人一對輕輕鬆鬆手牽手在路邊走道上慢步﹐小麥很懷念好像自己小時候在舊屋附近天真的跟小米和其他小朋友一起玩的快樂開心。

"誒﹐瑾。。。為什麼突然想到這樣打發時間﹖"她好奇的問他。

瑾轉看她笑一下﹐"沒有啊﹐就覺得有時後做點不同的事情﹐像現在彼此一塊兒散步﹐剛好這麼晚這裡沒有其他行人目著我們﹐滿平靜的。。。心情也放得開。。。很舒服。。。"

他說的讓小麥聽了也超爽﹐"嗯。。。對﹗但可惜爺爺﹐媽咪﹐爸比他們都這麼快回房休息了。。。要不的話﹐多想拉他們一起出來吸收新鮮空氣﹗"

瑾倒是有點小失望﹐心底靜靜地嘆氣﹐"哎﹐算了。。。小麥總是喜歡熱鬧的。。。"下一秒﹐他把小麥的手握得更緊﹐著急她會鬆開。。。

"誒﹐瑾。。。"小麥立刻反應的叫道。

瑾裝著一副不管那麼多的樣子﹐"什麼﹖"

小麥注意他的招牌可愛表情﹐就偷露出微笑。。。然後﹐她從自己的大包包拿出兩份東西。

"來﹐這給你。。。趁熱趁熱﹐"她給瑾其中一個。

瑾看下小麥為自己所準備的﹐"這蜜糖拿鐵。。。還很香濃。。。"

小麥笑著對他豎起大拇指﹐"有它們﹐什麼'約會'都比較有味道﹗"

瑾也被她單純的感染到笑了﹐"喔﹐是-專屬於我們的'約會'。。。小麥﹐謝謝妳。。。"

小麥直接喝一大口她那杯飲料﹐"嗯﹐謝什麼謝。。。趕快喝啊。。。"

瑾跟她一樣儘量喝﹐只不過後來又想到﹐"誒﹐等等。。。小麥。。。這裡路上廁所不多耶。。。"

小麥被提醒了﹐就開始擔心﹐"是嘛。。。那怎麼辦﹖別喝了。。。"她想把飲料給收回起來。

瑾看她那麼緊張﹐就突然阻止﹐"哎﹐小麥。。。真的要這樣嗎﹖會浪費妳的心機耶。。。"

小麥也停下手﹐"瑾。。。這不太好吧。。。"

他微笑說道﹐"沒關係。。。如果妳怕的話﹐這兩份﹐我都幫妳喝完。。。"

這樣講﹐小麥也漸漸感動了。。。

接下﹐他們可是繼續一段難得的浪漫時光。。。

小麥望上天﹐"瑾﹐你看。。。今晚可是滿天星星耶。。。真美。。。"

他一邊喝﹐一邊如此的欣賞﹐"小麥﹐我覺得我們這樣。。。像是'星光下的童話'什麼的。。。"

小麥仔細的想一想﹐"'童話'。。。是這麼表達啊﹖"

瑾點頭強調﹐"那當然啊。。。"

小麥笑出來﹐"好啦。。。南風瑾。。。這麼會逗女生開心喔﹖"

她這段話使瑾又有點不好意思了。。。接下﹐小麥也感應到他的猶豫﹐就把右手更緊挽住瑾的臂彎﹐和他一同往前走下無人的行人道。

小麥的舉動讓瑾滿驚喜的心想﹐"這樣。。。我們。。。小麥﹐好像走下紅地毯。。。的教堂婚禮儀式。。。只是如果這段漫長的路沒有終點﹐只有永遠。。。那可多好呢﹖"

他一心的注意著小麥投入的望望四處夜景﹐自然的感到很美滿。。。

如風吹來的一陣溫暖時刻過後﹐小麥興奮的拍拍他的肩﹐"咦。。。瑾﹐那裡不遠。。。好像是有煙火正在發光耶。。。怎麼會這樣﹖好漂亮喔﹗"

"啊﹐是嗎﹖"瑾轉過頭看﹐發現了﹐就關注手錶的時間。他滿意自己計劃的剛剛好。他安排的準確﹐並高興的帶著小麥一起去迎接一場等待著他們的歡樂。。。


	60. Chapter 60: 親近

第六十章﹕親近

"咦﹐你們全都在這。。。﹖"小麥很驚喜知道原來個個回房休息是假的。其實﹐所有人已聚在這街邊等待著瑾和她。

麥媽媽回答道﹐"是啊﹐小麥。。。我們就是特地為妳準備這一切﹐想不到喔﹖"

小麥實在不敢相信﹐"哈﹖為我﹖"

他們都笑了。Emp就說道﹐"你看你看。。。我就知道﹐我的寶貝孫女。。。是全世界最善良的天使。。。單純又有愛心嘛。。。"

小麥聽了差不多快落淚﹐"爺爺﹐怎麼這樣講呢﹖"

麥爸爸就接話﹐"哎喲﹐小麥。。。這麼感人的故事﹐連爸比都最近才知道。。。妳跟媽咪卻搞神秘那麼久﹐爸多麼比心疼啊。。。下次不要這樣囉。。。"

小麥看下媽咪和瑾﹐"喔﹐你們知道了。。。對不起。。。"

彩也開口﹐"好啦﹐小麥。。。我們這裡統統都是妳的一家人。。。以後有事﹐一定要和我們一起分享哦。。。"

在旁的茉莉跟著提醒﹐"是啊﹐小麥。。。妳看。。。我們現在不是很人齊嗎﹖待會兒﹐一定不會讓妳失望。。。"

連小米也一同參與了他們﹐"小麥﹐我真的以妳為榮。。。我們的世界'公主'﹗"

小麥超級感動的﹐"小米﹐怎麼這麼講啊。。。你們。。。啊﹐影﹗你也還沒睡呀﹖﹗"

被她發現了﹐影更加一副了不起的表情﹐酷酷的回應﹐"是啦。。。那麼大驚小怪。。。早知道就別那麼快下班了。。。"

璘就捅一下他﹐"誒﹐警告你喔﹐別再欺負小麥喔。。。"

影不耐煩的回嘴﹐"什麼嗎﹖這樣就叫'欺負'﹖會不會太誇張了你。。。"

瑾忍不住不說他們﹐"好啦﹐你們加起來都四十好幾了。。。還那麼愛斗。。。"

Emp點頭﹐"看來。。。是時間了啊﹐森川﹖"

伊總管向瑾要求指令後﹐就立即宣佈﹐"各位﹐Ladies and gentlemen。。。我們聯手為'小麥小姐'呈現的街邊童話劇即將開演﹗來我們一起以熱烈掌聲歡迎﹗"

伊總管一拉開舞台幕布﹐小麥既然掉下眼淚。天上又再次放出七彩煙火﹐點亮了眼前漂亮的臺上佈置﹐可愛的甜甜棉花糖城堡﹐許多蜜香花朵﹐還有如銀河系那樣亮晶晶的灰姑娘'十二點'鐘樓。。。像十四年前她所看到的一模一樣﹐小麥感到很不可思議﹐"這部劇﹐'愛星的奇跡'。。。還是那麼熟悉﹐深入人心。。。"

瑾注意她﹐也牽起小麥的手﹐"喜歡嗎﹖"

她轉看他﹐雙眼濕透了﹐"瑾﹐他們每位小朋友演員﹐都是'家家'孤兒院的嗎﹖"

他微笑的點頭並回答道﹐"聰明。。。就知道妳認得出。。。"

小麥心動的終於笑了﹐"謝謝﹐。。。謝謝你。。。"

瑾沒辦法不激情的拋開他們彼此距離把小麥抱進懷裡。他細心的擦干她滿臉的眼淚﹐"不會﹐只要妳喜歡。。。"

美妙的童話劇作為背景﹐和在親近的家人觀眾人群裡﹐小麥和瑾一同感受'真愛'的奇跡﹐此刻都是幸福的降落終點。。。


	61. Chapter 61: 回歸

第六十一章﹕回歸

"說真的﹐你肯回來皇甫集團啊﹐我們所有股東都應該大慶祝慶祝幾場的。。。但﹐你只當個匿名董事。。。太可惜了﹐老雄。。。實在太可惜了。。。"

Emp與他多年以來一起打拼的好夥伴﹐邵董事﹐正一塊兒喝茶談超重要的事。他回答道﹐"好了﹐老邵。。。上次﹐把職位同時讓給老毅和老辰﹐真的是我的大意。。。幸好﹐瑾與他父母的關係轉好讓他們更重視親子真感情﹐放棄和老辰競爭﹐否則一切恐怕會變得更糟。。。"

邵董事也同意他的說法﹐"是的﹐現在可說是雨過天晴啊。。。皇甫集團也不能沒有你的領導。。。你放心吧﹐老雄﹐你回歸皇副集團﹐我一定會密切保密到底。。。照你的心願﹐不讓你的孫女﹐小麥她煩惱接班。。。"

Emp很感激﹐喝一小口他杯綠茶﹐然後說道﹐"多虧有你﹐特地跑來你這間偏僻別墅﹐我又打擾了。。。"

邵董事搖頭﹐"怎麼這麼說呢﹖想當年﹐要不你原意在我一無所有人生最落難的時候﹐給我在你剛創立的皇甫集團一個好職位﹐我可哪有今天啊﹖"

Emp就知道自己沒看錯人﹐"老邵﹐記得那天﹐你跟我提起台灣第一個大型迪斯尼工程。。。現在﹐有新的想法嗎﹖"

邵董事可以感受到Emp明白他對這個計劃的深處興趣﹐"是啊﹐我就是滿欣賞你那孩子﹐瑾。。。很有本事的拿到這份與美國迪斯尼的合作。。。全國只是他能辦的到﹗佩服佩服﹗"

Emp也笑了﹐"我就是沒看他走眼。。。那麼﹐為何你還沒跟他主動談談呢﹖"

邵董事嘆氣﹐"這﹐我不是沒想過。。。只是想到他與你孫女的關係﹐我真不希望給他們年輕人不必要的壓力。。。與Excel科技合作迪斯尼樂園﹐雖然是我最大的願望﹐但聽你告訴過我﹐瑾當初剛剛拿到合約的時候﹐小麥她曾經不是拒絕參與這計劃嗎﹖我不想再次帶給他們困擾。。。還是讓年輕人自由發揮他們的天生才華吧﹐順其自然就好﹗"

Emp真的感動他的好朋友那麼理解目前狀況。他們為接下的漫長未來一起敬一杯﹐義勇的前景可期。


	62. Chapter 62: 第一时间

第六十二章：第一时间

"好，真的非常感谢您事先通知我，"瑾一讲完电话从房间出来，刚好小麦也同时打开对面她的房门。

新一天开始的彼此默契特别深处。。。她能从瑾的灿烂微笑猜测一定是什麼愉快惊喜。

他赶紧走到小麦面前，兴奋的告诉她，"跟你讲一个天大好消息，彩他得到今年的普利兹克建筑奖！"

小麦不敢相信，"普利兹克建筑奖？。。。真的？我好像在美国读书的那段期间有听说过。。。"

瑾点头确认，"它是被公认的全球最主要的建筑奖项之一。。。彩那麼有本事得到它，我真的很替他高兴！"

小麦也如此佩服他，"哇。。。彩真的很努力。。。"

瑾继续透露给她，"小麦，其实这个得奖结果，除了评审团之外，因为他们我都认识，所以你和我是第一个先知道。。。"

小麦听他这麼说，就直接回问道，"是吗？那彩他自己也。。。？"

他再次点头，"对。。。我们得要告诉他才知道。。。而且，你也大概猜不到。。。他的得奖作品。。。"

小麦迫不及待要他说，"好啦。。。别再卖关子了。。。快讲吧！"

瑾忍不住笑下，"Okay，是他精心为茉莉设计的优美特学院。。。"

小麦现在才知道，"原来，是彩设计的？真出乎意料。。。"

瑾就说道，"其实，在跟美国迪斯尼总公司讨论的过程时候，他们已经开始注意彩的作品了。。。现在，他又拿到普利兹克建筑奖，搞不好我们Excel科技会和皇甫集团合作这份工程计划。。。"

小麦明白，"喔，是因为彩目前是属於皇甫集团的代表。。。"

瑾也注意到她充满期待的表情，於是提议，"小麦，我的计划书差不多快完成了。。。所以今天我们将有时间一起到茉莉的学院那边看看走走。。。你回来台湾这麼久都没去过。。。"

小麦一时满犹豫。。。茉莉曾经邀请过她，都很决心拒绝了。。。毕竟，她知道优美特学院的学生都对她有意见，也闲言闲语多的很。。。

瑾看她静下来，就知道一定什麼事难以表达出口。他主动牵起小麦的手，带她走进自己的房间。

小麦很以外，"诶，瑾。。。干吗拉我去你的房？"

他对她笑著回答道，"不出门没关系。。。上一次我去茉莉的学院，拍了很多美景照。。。我们一块欣赏。。。"

小麦突然感动，"是喔。。。谢谢你，瑾。。。"

坐上沙发，瑾就动作快的把多的将近一打本相册从柜子拿出来给小麦一同慢慢看。。。


	63. Chapter 63: 反效果

第六十三章：反效果

在大厅，茶几上堆满的当日早报使个个看得心底超级不安。。。

沉默重重过后，Emp是第一个开口，"有没有搞错，头条既然写的那麼难看？！"

他们每个只静静凝视。。。还是小麦再拿起报子，详细读一遍就勉强摆起一无所谓的笑脸表示，"哎哟，爷爷。。。你们。。。有什麼好气的？这个年度全国优秀实力派千金大小姐票选结果，茉莉那麼强得到第一名耶。。。而且，彩又不久前得到普利兹克建筑大奖！简直是双喜临门！大家应该庆祝庆祝！"

对面坐著彩旁边的茉莉却一点兴奋表情也没有。她替小麦感到不平，"但是，最后一名反而是。。。小麦，我觉得这次，媒体是借用这票选结果来嘲笑你的。。。我们，要不要提告报章社啊？"

小麦被吓到，"哈？提告？"

在旁的麦妈妈麦爸爸听到，也惊讶起来。。。"什麼？那麼大症状啊？会不会惹毛到媒体，得罪他们啊？"

小麦同意，"对啊。。。爷爷，茉莉。。。不要紧啦。。。小事而已。。。"

彩就说道，"可是，这样。。。小麦，对你的形像难免会有大量的影响。。。"

璘也忍不住接话，"是啊，小麦。。。你要不要考虑上诉一下？"

影就看不顺，"真受不了。。。小题大做。。。我上楼忙我自己的事。。。"他讲了，可真的不耐烦的去顾好其他的工作。

他们眼睁睁地看他离开后，小麦就大声宣告，"我赞成影刚刚所说的。。。你们别愁眉苦脸了啦。。。我。。。其实。。。本来就没什麼大成就好拿出来给媒体报导。。。他们写的也不是没道理。。。或不真实。。。就别无聊的打搅人家，啊？"

茉莉就快速反应的大声提醒，"谁说的？小麦可是美国加州大学经济管理系硕士学位毕业的高才生耶！"

身边的瑾，看她那麼不计较，发自内心的深处感动。他就决定支持小麦的想法，"我也认为如果提告各大媒体，使他们一夜之间更改所有标题，以人家对我们在社会上地位的明显了解，公众一定会怀疑是我们的杰作。。。这样就导致反效果。。。如果硬要这样做，我宁愿选择相信小麦。。。媒体其实是利用不充分的眼光来判断她。。。就别心急嘛。。。小麦不是他们口中的'败著公主'，而是'不败女神'。。。说不定，一眨眼。。。上帝就会出现制造个奇迹反效果，替小麦拿会个公道。。。"

小麦转眼和瑾对视，嘴角这时才露出这麼一大早以来最真诚的甜美微笑。瑾看她心情确实是转变好了，自然能够放下一万颗心，快乐的点头握紧她的手。

Emp也懂了，"好，说的太赞了！瑾，我们就相信你和小麦！我的孙女绝对不会这样那麼轻易认输！现在，我们一块儿到饭厅去庆祝彩和茉莉的大喜。。。来，来，来。。。"

他们都可以诚实的高兴起来了，跟著Emp一同去大欢庆。


	64. Chapter 64: 安慰

第六十四章：安慰

上樓回房間，小麥到書桌前看看自己寫的不到一半的稿子，就有點難以捉摸不那麼明顯的真實心情。漸漸開始怀疑自己的能力是必定的，和不得不承認本身很羡慕茉莉那麼成功一手經營超級有名的學院。而小麥跟她比，确實腳步較慢許多。。。於是，她決定要用最快的速度完成自傳。。。

"嗯，好！那我應該動起來！"她赶緊打開筆記本電腦准備要繼續稿子。

下一秒，小麥卻被敲門聲給打斷注意力。她抱著有點不耐煩的心態去看究竟是誰。

"嘿，小麥。。。爺爺就知道你還沒睡，"Emp臉大笑嘻嘻地對她說。

她不想打發爺爺，就沒辦法的讓他進房。不過，她也突然覺得這次有點怪怪的，就問道，"爺爺，不對喔。。。怎麼那麼鬼鬼祟祟啊？還拿著一個大袋子？"

他沒直接回應她，只很快的把門關上，然后拉著小麥一同到客廳坐下。接著，就一個個把袋子里的東西拿出放好好在茶几上。

小麥看了，簡直被嚇一大跳，"爺爺？你又來了！我不是說過一万遍，你不准在吃這些。。。什麼。。。肯德基炸雞，麥當勞起士漢堡包，又薯條。。。還咖哩牛肉丸！汽水！你有沒有把我的話听進去啊？"

Emp立刻解釋，"不，不，不。。。小麥，這都不是給我吃的。。。听爺爺講啊。。。爺爺就知道你今晚心情難免會不舒服什麼的。。。所以，就想起平常那些偶像劇女主角啊，在這樣糟糕的情況下，會大吃大喝來發泄情緒，讓自己好好的堅強起來。。。"

小麥知道了，就感動的眼睜睜看著爺爺，話都難說出口。

Emp拍拍她小肩膀安慰，"沒事。。。沒事。。。爺爺懂，不必多說。。。明天起來，又是充滿希望的新開始，煩惱會一眨眼過去的啊？那，爺爺不打扰你盡量發泄。。。我先去睡了。。。寶貝孫女，晚安。。。睡個好覺，作個甜夢！"

小麥送他出去后，眼濕濕的，真的很感恩有那麼疼愛自己的親生爺爺。他為了她，又放棄一手建立的皇甫集團，好讓小麥和瑾沒有壓力的過自己想過的生活，可真是世界上最偉大的爺爺。

小麥背靠著門面，只光想這個，眼淚就自然而然的流出來，爺爺所做的使心底感到自己實在幸運不已。

一下過后，又多個敲門聲了。小麥赶緊擦干眼淚的把門打開。

麥爸爸和麥媽媽看到小麥好像哭過來，徹底擔心的表示，"小麥，哎喲。。。真的。。。不要難過。。。不要難過。。。那些記著媒体都是瞎眼的。。。他們低估你的實力。。。"

麥媽媽就又拉小麥到客廳坐下，"來，來，來。。。媽咪爸比不是說那次給你和瑾的只不過是第一份訂婚禮嗎？現在，你看。。。第二份羅！"

麥爸爸把剛剛拿進房的一個大盒子放下，接著打開它。

小麥看了，就問道，"爸比，媽咪。。。這到底是什麼來的？"

麥媽媽就笑著說明，"這是一個你從小就夢到想要的'魔鏡，魔鏡'。。。是美國迪斯尼制造的。。。一按鈕，它就是個鏡子。。。再按呢，就會出現許多迪斯尼公主童話故事的畫面。。。又再按呢，就是個電視。。。"

小麥听了，滿惊喜的，"哇，那麼神奇。。。謝謝你們，爸比媽咪。。。我真的很幸福。。。"

麥媽媽就給她女儿一個大大帶著深深母愛的溫暖擁抱。

"那小麥啊，爸比就把它放在對著你床的牆前。。。靠著它啊？"

小麥終於挂上笑容，赶緊去幫她爸一塊裝好那'魔鏡'。。。

完成后，他們也試用了很愉快，麥爸爸就拿給小麥多一樣東西。他說道，"小麥啊。。。這是巴西大使館要我傳給瑾的邀請卡，你順便替爸比交給他吧？"

她看一下，"邀請卡。。。爸比。。。我們不久前不是已經出席宴會了嗎？"

麥媽媽就告訴她，"是，沒錯。。。不過，這次是更特別的。。。"

小麥很好奇。麥爸爸就解釋，"這次，大使館要和瑾談關於他那個。。。'Excel'科技的制品。。。要如何合作開發巴西市場的事情。。。他們對這方面很有興趣和誠意，也很欣賞瑾的實力。。。"

"什麼？這麼好的机會。。。"小麥不敢相信，整個人都興奮起來了。"啊。。。爸比，我好愛你喔！"她直接給麥爸爸一個大擁抱。

麥夫婦看到小麥那麼高興，真的放下一万顆心了。他們回房后，小麥想第一時間就跟瑾說，但伊總管又來敲門。

"小姐，這些都是森川保管已久的鼓舞人心書本。。。我想對您應該會有所一定的幫助。。。我的小小一點儿點儿心意。。。請您收下，"他把手上的十多本厚厚的精裝書交托給小麥。

"喔，謝謝你，伊總管，"她表達道。

他就不打扰小麥，先告辭了。把超級重的書放下，她打開翻一翻，卻被小麥發現它們都是由'安奇'送給自己親愛父親的。

小麥撓頭，"伊總管怎麼那麼輕易就把這些珍貴書本給我呢？他到底有沒有用心去看完每一本啊？"

"誒，小麥！"

她被嚇倒，"啊！哎喲，彩。。。原來是你！怎麼不敲門？"

彩赶緊道歉，"對不起，可是我都敲過几次了。。。你的門沒關。。。又在投入的自言自語。。。我不出聲的話，你怎麼會回過神來？"

小麥拍拍胸口讓自己安定下來，"好啦。。。錯怪你了。。。找我有什麼事？"

如剛才麥爸爸麥媽媽他們一樣，他就笑著拿給小麥另一個惊喜。。。

她看了，不知該怎麼形容"哇。。。這。。。建筑模型？"

彩周到的把它擺進柜子，"是你和小米的未來'MyMe'(麥米)儿童課后中心的小型室內裝璜与室外環境設計。。。先做好送給你們羅。。。"

小麥真的很感激，"彩，多謝你。。。好漂亮喔。。。"

他大方回答道，"不會。。。只要我們能每天看到開開心心的小公主就已經足夠了。。。"

他要准備离開時，又有個甜美聲音在門前叫道，"小麥，我能進來嗎？"

她看到原來是茉莉，"咦，當然可以啊。。。茉莉，你不是回家了嗎？"

她就說道，"是，我是剛回去一趟來。。。拿了一樣東西。。。"

小麥很惊訝的回問，"哈？一樣東西？"

彩也接手幫茉莉提起那特別物件秀給小麥看。


	65. Chapter 65: 天使

第六十五章：天使

茉莉很興奮的看著眼前的小麥，"哇。。。簡直像一位天使公主耶。。。小麥，好合身喔。。。喜歡嗎？還是你覺得我加了太多小雛菊了？"

她卻感到不好意思，"這件。。。茉莉，可是你精心花了半年時間設計的禮服。。。全世界的人都等著你發表，心急要穿上它。。。但，現在又第一時間被我試穿了。。。我太榮幸了。。。可是，茉莉，我實在不能收下這麼貴重的禮物。。。我得赶緊換掉。。。"

茉莉快步阻止小麥，"等等。。。我知道的，都怪那個什麼票選結果。。。弄得我整個人心情超不服的。。。小麥，你一定也是。。。真對不起。。。"

小麥感動的握起茉莉的手，"千万不要這樣講。。。媒体認定你的實力，是一件天大的好事啊。。。我不准你這麼責怪自己。。。彩也不會讓你說這些無聊話，你要他跟我翻臉喔？"

茉莉還是過意不去，"小麥，這次真的委屈你了。。。而且，我都很清楚知道，优美特那些學生對你的偏見和閒言閒語。。。"

小麥很感激能有她這麼好的姐妹，"干嗎？我又沒痛沒痒的。。。茉莉，別讓我為你擔心。。。好好享受廣大媒体給你的功成名就，它都是你花了很多努力而得成的。。。"

這時，茉莉就出絕招，"好，要我答應可以。。。但，小麥，請你也收下這件禮服吧。。。其實，每當我看到這些可愛的小雛菊，就讓我聯想到你。。。小雛菊代表著'純情'，'忠誠的愛'和'天真'。。。都好像在形容小麥你的個性，我說的對吧？"

小麥想想，就忍不住笑起來，"哎喲，茉莉。。。哪有。。。？"

她也笑了。然后，小麥只可投降順意，就謙虛的接受茉莉那麼大份好禮。

彩就敲門提醒已經滿晚了，是時候送茉莉回家。他們就不打扰小麥休息。

不過，怎麼知道不到半個小時，下一個人找小麥又是三少爺，璘。。。

他們在客廳坐下了，小麥就干脆直接問道，"是不是有什麼特別東西要送我的呀？"

璘笑臉嘻嘻的交給她，"這個嘛。。。是最新出的電腦軟体。。。別看它那麼簡單一片CD-Rom，里面可是裝著最完整大全的花草樹木种种類類的百科書資料。。。"

小麥拿起看看封面，一邊听著璘繼續介紹。

"還有，讓你設計自己理想的花園，然后你可選預覽多久時間或季節后的未來，看到你的花園將會變成什麼樣子。。。"

小麥點頭并表情滿有興趣的，"嗯，好有創意喔。。。挺不賴！我正想找這樣的program。。。很謝謝你，璘。。。"

他也不忘贊美几句，"小麥，你穿起這件禮服，真的很漂亮。。。"

小麥才記得，"喔，謝謝。。。是茉莉送我的。。。你們個個都對我那麼好，我會珍惜，不讓你們失望！"

璘可放心多了，"是啊，只要你記著無論如何，我們皇甫家每一分子都是全心力挺你到底的，就沒什麼好怕！"

小麥鼓起勇气，"是嘛。。。誰怕誰？Who怕who？！"

璘笑了，"不錯喔，小麥。。。愿你今晚作個好夢！"

"謝謝，那你也如此一樣，快點夢到你的真命天女吧！"小麥送他到門外。

他一下有點害羞，"誒，別逗我了。。。最近對電腦反而比對人臉多。。。不要夢到四方形的机器，我已經很滿足了。。。晚安！"

看著璘离開，小麥只希望他不會變成個工作狂。她嘆气，然后往后退一步，卻發現門口地毯上有一張紙條。

她撿起來讀一下，"加油，別放棄。。。都支持你，影。。。"

小麥自然的微笑，"原來影的字跡這麼特別。。。謝謝。。。謝謝你們。。。"

她就回房，決心的再次打開筆記本電腦。。。但是，在她繼續打稿子之前，小麥還是充滿好奇，於是就瀏覽票選結果的网站。。。

很惊訝的，她看到自己票選結果的主頁下，有某個發表意見被按讀了超過十万次。

她也迫不及待的打開看看內容究竟說了關於自己什麼，"我對'全國优秀實力派千金大小姐'的定義不是很了解。。。不過，在我人生當中，最難忘的那一晚。。。一個人被爸媽毆打逼得要离家出走。。。在街上跑到累的气喘喘。。。一陣大雨淋濕了，只能待在走道上，無人能靠，眼睜睜地的望著每一位行人路過。。。沒有回頭望一眼。。。后來，一位大姐姐的聲音打斷了我的注意力。原來，她正站在离走道不遠一公尺的夾娃娃机前。我很清楚听到她气呼呼地埋怨自己專心夾了四小時都夾不到一只娃娃。。。不明白為何，我一直在她身后看。。。她就繼續不放棄。。。時間不為誰停留。。。半個小時。。。一個小時。。。三個小時。。。鍾聲終於在凌晨兩點響起。。。大姐姐大喊她成功夾到一只大綿羊！她開心激動把它抱得緊緊。。。我的心也跟著她興奮起來了。。。她轉過身，不知不覺的与我哭濕的雙眼對視。。。她柔情的看著我，就慢慢地靠近。。。

'小弟弟，你怎麼一個人啊？。。。這只綿羊，送給你。。。'她是這樣對我說的。。。還把娃娃交到我手里。。。

綿羊摸起來軟軟，又很舒服溫暖。。。

我知道這就是上帝送我的人生第一份生日禮物。。。接著，大姐姐還帶我去吃從來沒嘗過的甜甜草莓蛋糕。。。可口的熱巧克力。。。我最丰富的晚餐。。。這位天使大姐姐，我從來沒忘記過她。。。她叫'小麥'，也就是今時今日媒体口中的'皇甫珊小姐'。。。"

小麥讀完后，眼淚都流出來了。。。也沒意想到，這位小弟弟會那麼貼心把多年前的事情分享給大家知道。。。這真是個美麗的惊喜。。。


	66. Chapter 66: 永恒

第六十六章：永恒

小麥興奮的想去找瑾，怎麼知道一打開房門，他剛好已經准備要敲門。

小麥一時之間太高興也不曉得如何說起，反而是瑾先開口。

他握起她的手，"你都看過了嗎？"

小麥覺得他們彼此的默契可真奇妙，就點頭。"是的，你也看到羅？"

他微笑，"嗯，很感動。。。我相信此刻，全世界也跟我們一樣。。。小麥，今晚可是特別的。。。与眾不同，你說對不對？"

她閉上眼重复那句話，"我宁愿選擇相信小麥。。。媒体其實是利用不充分的眼光來判斷她。。。就別心急嘛。。。小麥不是他們口中的'敗著公主'，而是'不敗女神'。。。說不定，一眨眼。。。上帝就會出現制造個奇跡反效果，替小麥拿會個公道。。。"

瑾被她所詮釋的語气逗的不得不笑，"小麥，不錯嘛，記性這麼一流喔？原來你是那麼在意我所說過的話。。。"

她赶緊睜開眼睛，"誒，我是在證明你的話都很有效果，好不好？。。。喔，不是不是。。。應該講什麼'反效果'之類的。。。啊？"

瑾拿她沒辦法，小麥就是如此可愛。接著，她就大力拉他進房里，打開她的票選結果网頁，兩人就話不斷的一起快樂聊著。。。

過了一會儿，瑾突然變認真的提議小麥把眼睛又再次閉上。

她原本覺得無聊，但瑾卻很堅持，結果她就一邊不耐煩的埋怨，一邊隨他意的遮蓋自己雙大眼睛。

"好，可以睜開了，"瑾說道。

小麥打開眼后，就看見瑾他已拿出一個小盒，里面是顆超級閃耀的戒指。。。

她第一個反應就是生气，"南風瑾！我不是說過了嘛？几個禮拜前不是叫你去退掉那個什麼純然的粉紅色鑽石戒指。。。現在，你又來多一個？"

瑾卻心平气和的向她解釋，"小麥，你別先激動。。。听我說。。。"

他的說服還滿有效的，小麥可真的嘆一大口气后，就靜下來了。他就慢慢地把她戒指給帶上。這時，小麥心底為自己剛剛激動的亂發脾气而感到抱歉。

戒指很合适，瑾就深情告訴她，"小麥，自從那天我們一起把那鑽戒給退掉，我就不停的在想。。。究竟什麼才能夠讓我全心表達自己對你的愛，你在我的心里占有的無可取代的位子。。。那份代表性就是。。。看不見抓不著的永恒。。。它比起再多貴重的物質，都美好得無數倍。。。於是，這戒指就誕生了。。。"

他這麼講，小麥都有仔細用心的听進去。。。不知為什麼，那三個字自動的被說出口，"謝謝你。。。"

瑾就問道，"你不怪我了嗎？"

小麥的溫柔眼神看著他，沒直接回答，只害羞輕笑一下，然后轉看手上的戒指。

"咦，這個。。。？"她很好奇。。。

發現戒指的某一邊，有個顯眼心形渺小的鈕，小麥就按下去。

后來，他們能清楚听到從戒指里所播出的小音樂。小麥很惊喜，"瑾，難道這功能都是你一手設計的？是華爾茲音樂耶。。。"

瑾只暗示的笑一下，"小麥，雖然'永恒'的定義難以捉摸，但它就像這首音樂一樣，時時刻刻都存在我們心里面。。。握不著，卻很容易能感受得到。。。我們的行動，思想都因持續被它圍繞著而擁有相愛的勇气。。。為了讓你明白。。。我就。。。"

話還未說完，小麥已緊緊擁抱著瑾，幸福眼淚使她也來不及擦干，"瑾，你這樣子，都把我給比下去了。。。你為我做那麼多，我卻不知道。。。對不起。。。"

瑾親吻她的額頭，"不要緊，小麥。。。只要我們能在一起，什麼都好。。。因為，我很确定知道，你是我的專屬天使，我愛你。。。"

小麥自然露出甜蜜笑容，"我也是。。。"


	67. Chapter 67: 作品

第六十七章：作品

在出版社，修主編一看完小麥所交給他的稿子，簡直話也差不多說不出口來了。他感動的向小麥表示，"太神奇啦。。。太极好啦。。。就如上一世紀的從前許多著名作品一樣，一點都不像現代膚淺的年輕人所寫的。。。我要的就是這种！小麥小姐，干得好！果然有遺傳到穗蓉夫人的才華！"

小麥實在不敢相信會被修老師這麼夸獎。她開心不已的感謝他，自己的原作既然成功被接受了。。。

興奮的走出辦公樓后，小麥不久就看見瑾的車子正停到路邊等著她。他赶緊下車替她開門。瑾也注意到她的笑容滿面。

兩人都上車以后，他就對小麥說道，"恭喜你啦。。。一定是成功了。。。"

小麥很享受彼此的默契，"謝謝。。。你都不知道剛剛修老師可對我的作品贊不絕口。。。我也被嚇倒。。。"

瑾笑著回應，"是喔，那我們的大作者。。。可以与你的未婚夫分享嗎？"

小麥就高興的一五一十詳細的告訴瑾。。。

整個路程，他們邊聊，瑾就邊開著車，最后他卻帶小麥去到個平時少來的目的地。。。

他牽著小麥的手，和她一塊走到某個寬大沙灘。。。小麥很惊喜，"瑾，為什麼突然帶我來這里啊？"

他回答道，"我想送給你一樣東西。。。"

她万分好奇，"一樣東西？"

接著，他們很快就看到一個小攤子。瑾就一副期待的表情問負責那檔子的人，"不好意思，不久前我交代你們幫我保管個小作品，我可以拿了嗎？"

那個人也爽快的認出瑾來，就把一個小盒子的東西交回給他。

小麥又一直猜想究竟他是否要給自己看些什麼神奇的東西。她和瑾就慢步到沙灘較宁靜的一邊，眼前的日落也很漂亮動人。

他們到一個沙地上的大樹干坐下，瑾就把盒子打開給小麥，"這，送給你，。。。我想今天還算是不錯時机，膠水也該全乾了。。。"

她感到不可思議，"瑾。。。這小城堡模型，是用一顆一顆渺小貝克所結成的。。。瑾，你這樣做不是超累嗎？。。。很花精神耶！"

小麥這麼樣的反應，逗得他也笑了，"不會。。。我很喜歡做啊。。。"

然后，他就叫小麥按模型其中一面的小鈕，想不到還回發出音樂。。。

小麥听了，眼淚感動得流滿臉，投進瑾溫暖的怀抱里。他做這座城堡原本是要在小麥的寫稿過程期間用來鼓勵她加油的，但怎麼知道，做好這獨一無二禮物也需要辛苦時間，只好現在才能完成送到她手里。

小麥就對他說，"瑾，我覺得我好沒用喔。。。你一直為我做那麼多，而我卻。。。"

他安慰，"小麥，我只在乎我們快快樂樂的在一起。。。其他的，我都無所謂。。。"

小麥好感動，把他抱得更緊，也透露給他個消息，"瑾，小米昨天才跟我說，為了幫阿杰達成他夢想，她決定當他特助管理他家公司的上上下下事情。阿杰也參加了倫敦奧運，所以我們的'麥米'(MyMe) 儿童課后中心恐怕要被改造了。。。"

她這麼講，瑾真預想不到，"小麥，這。。。雖然很突然。。。但，我真的。。。"

她笑著替他形容，"很以阿杰為榮對吧？嗯，我也是。。。所以，我一樣不要放棄。。。"

瑾感興趣，"喔？那你要怎麼改造呢？"

小麥就回答道，"這。。。我要建立個'城堡樂園中心'！收集像你送我的各种世界各地城堡或相關模型和3-D拼圖展出給我們中心的觀光客欣賞！"

瑾覺得她想法很贊，"不錯，小麥。。。很有創意。。。"

"謝謝，"她表達道。

接著，瑾突然站起來，俯身向她伸出手，"甜美的小麥小姐。。。居然我們也有了小城堡的華爾茲演奏音樂。。。你原意這時，与我跳一只舞嗎？"

在這麼浪漫气氛下，小麥接受他這英俊騎士的邀請，"我原意。。。"


	68. Chapter 68: 升格

第六十八章：升格

在皇甫大宅大厅。。。

"恭喜小麦有实力的当上'家家'孤儿院的副院长！"茉莉大声祝贺。

小麦赶紧说道，"小声点，茉莉。。。有不是什麼了不起重大的事情。。。不必让全世界的人都知道。。。"

Emp看自己孙女那麼谦虚就感动得快接话，"什麼不了不起啊，小麦。。。这是天大的好事呀。。。爷爷万万分分的以你为荣！"

大家都笑了，也很替小麦感到骄傲。

彩就预想不到，"我说，小麦。。。孤儿院的院长交托给你的信，怎麼过了好几个礼拜才打开来看啊？"

她觉得满不好意思的解释，"哎呀，我也不晓得，就很容易把那封信忘掉。。。喔，对。。。因为忙赶稿子。。。"

瑾就透露，"还好稿子终於完成了。。。要不我们恐怕也不会有时间和院长共餐跟被他提醒。。。"

璘满佩服小麦的，"哇，'家家'孤儿院的副院长。。。小麦，你升格罗！"

小麦拿他们个个没办法，"哎哟，你们。。。其实，我也不知道会当多久。。。只是现在孤儿院真的缺少人手，院长他也一把年纪了。。。我希望能帮忙减少他的压力和负担。。。"

影就趁机说说璘，"听到没有，这份工作是要付出代价的，不是光好听而已。。。"

他皱眉头的回应，"是啦，四少爷。。。那用你讲吗？"

瑾反应快的劝他们两，"好了，别在互相顶嘴了。。。今天大家都应该和气为小麦感到高兴一点，认定她的伟大新成就。。。"

Emp赞成他的话，"就是嘛。。。这阵子可喜事连连啊。。。我们该大大的庆祝庆祝！"

饭厅那边也准备了丰盛的大餐等著他们。。。


	69. Chapter 69: 难舍难分

第六十九章：难舍难分

在旧屋里的原本与小米一同建立的'MyMe'儿童课后中心，小麦和麦妈妈正在整理并看看哪里需要改造的地方。小麦和她妈咪也一块儿仔细的讨论很多细节，母子两满投入的依照宝贝女儿的计划来想出全新的概念。享受著珍贵的二人空间，他们讲的很愉快，而时针也不知不觉得一秒一份旋转著，大半天就这样过去了。

最后，至於中心的装璜部份，小麦和麦妈妈都大概有了决定应该要做什麼样的变化后，他们就停下来休息一会儿。原本是打算和小麦闲聊一些厨艺的东西，但麦妈妈却想起一件自己差点忘了通知女儿的重要事。

他赶紧跟她说，"小麦，既然这都与你们和皇甫家有关联，我还得转达这件事。。。你知道'安奇'吧，她快要回美国了。。。"

小麦本来在喝著水，却被呛到统统吐出口。她惊讶的叫道，"什麼啊？她。。。回。。。美国？"

麦妈妈被她的反应给吓到，立刻拍拍她背，"哎哟，看你小麦。。。别那麼过份紧张。。。慢慢来。。。真是的！"

小麦狂咳嗽，"喔，我还好。。。妈咪，你讲清楚一点。。。她到底几时回美国？为什麼不亲自跟我们说一声？"

麦妈妈拿她没办法，"安奇说是因为她在大学研究所的暂时工作已经差不多要结束了，可能近这两个礼拜会离开台湾。。。其实是她不想我告诉你们。。。"

小麦超级失望，"哈？怎麼这麼赶啊？怎麼办，太突然了！"

麦妈妈安慰，"小麦，虽然我不是很了解安奇与皇甫家的关系，但我看的出来她通知我的时候，表情上和口气都满舍不得，带著很明显的失落感。。。"

小麦听了，更放不下心。。。

突然的敲门声打断了他们的谈话。。。是一位快递员正送某个包裹来要求签收。小麦快步去拿。。。

"是给'皇甫珊小姐和南风瑾先生'的。。。谢谢，"快递员说道。

小麦很好奇，因为是个满大和重的东西。他让麦妈妈看后，两人就发现原来是'伊安奇'寄的。

"小麦，你要不要拆开看看？"麦妈妈提议。

小麦承重的点头，"嗯，说不定是很重要的。。。"

他们就如此一起打开。。。

小麦简直不敢相信，也傻眼了，"这麼美。。。"

麦妈妈也跟著惊喜，"这副画，实在。。。漂亮。。。好像全家福。。。"

小麦真的觉得很奇妙，然后看下副水彩画角落的签名，"Angela。。。这我们，爷爷，爸比，妈咪，彩他们和伯父伯母。。。在如迪斯尼般的大游乐园里面玩的这麼开心。。。真的很幸福完美。。。"

麦妈妈欣赏了都快掉眼泪，小麦也是。。。

他们打开贴在画后的一小封纸条。。。小麦把它念出来，"亲爱的小麦小姐和瑾少爷，祝你们永远幸福美满。。。这是给你们的提前订婚礼，能再次重逢表示上帝的恩典是多麼的重视我们的关系。回到台湾这段期间，我真的难得很高兴，很感谢，并永远都不会忘记。。。安奇上。。。"

读完后，小麦投进妈咪的怀抱充满感动和眼睛都湿透了。。。

"这安奇真是很有心的好女孩呀，"麦妈妈不得不说，轻摸小麦的头很明白她的心情。

"妈咪，"小麦原本想了很久，却没机会进行。"安奇应该不是一心要离开，我不想她就这样抱著遗憾和我们告别。。。"

麦妈妈微笑同意，"是的，我知道你一定有办法，加油，小麦！"

她很有信心，"嗯，我有预感安奇会留下来！"


	70. Chapter 70: 聯繫中斷

第七十章﹕聯繫中斷

"不好意思﹐請問您知道安奇她搬到哪裡去了嗎﹖"小麥失望的問房東太太。她和瑾第一時間的緊急跑到安奇租住的地方﹐卻得知她已經離開了。

房東太太臉帶抱歉的回答道﹐"真對不起﹐我原本也有跟她說﹐約滿了六個月﹐無所謂的﹐她可以再住多幾個禮拜才回美國﹐但她就是不想添麻煩。。。這女孩好堅持﹐可是也大概還不曉得要臨時到哪裡住﹐就不轉告我知道。。。小麥小姐﹐瑾少爺﹐你們還是趕快打給她的手機吧﹗"

"儘管如此﹐我們也得謝謝妳在這段期間那麼關照安奇她﹐"瑾表示。

房東太太就把門給鎖上﹐"這哪裡﹐安奇她是個很好的孩子﹐從不帶給我麻煩﹐所有人都很欣賞她多麼的有本事。。。是她優待了我。。。"

她離開後﹐小麥和瑾快速的打給安奇。。。

"對不起﹐您撥的號碼向為存在。。。"

小麥著急起來﹐"怎麼會這樣﹐媽咪難道給錯號碼了﹖"

瑾儘量安撫她﹐"別慌﹐我現在就打給伯母確認下。。。"

小麥很無奈的嘆氣﹐並掛斷。

瑾在旁撥好幾遍﹐卻被轉到留言信箱。接下﹐小麥突然想起﹐"哎﹐對不起﹐瑾。。。我忘了媽咪她正在參加一個現場美食節目﹐不能開機。。。"

瑾瞬間思考﹐就說道﹐"那。。。沒辦法﹐我們得暫時找找那些與安奇一塊兒去過的地方﹐看能否巧碰到她﹖"

小麥點頭同意。。。他們一走出大樓後﹐她手機立刻響了。

"喂﹐喔。。。修老師。。。。。是嗎﹖那真好。。。謝謝您﹗我知道。。。好﹐沒問題。。。拜拜﹗"

小麥掛電話後﹐超級興奮的和好奇的瑾宣佈﹐"跟你說﹐修老師剛通知﹐我的書不久後就要出版了耶﹗"

瑾如此為她高興﹐"是嗎﹖等了一陣子﹐終於。。。恭喜妳。。。"

小麥忍不住沖上他身邊把瑾抱緊﹐"謝謝﹐我現在好有成就感哦。。。沒讓媽失望﹗"

瑾感應到她的心情﹐"相信一定會大賣。。。"

小麥閉上眼很感恩﹐"對﹐媽和上帝一定會保祐的。。。"


	71. Chapter 71: 期盼

第七十一章﹕期盼

透過好心的曾經與安奇一塊兒工作的教授﹐小麥和瑾幸好被告知安奇現在人已提早趕飛機回美國。他們兩第一時間就是急忙的衝去機場﹐後來到處尋找安奇的珍貴身影。

在人海茫茫裡東奔西撞﹐小麥跑到腿軟頭暈的﹐瑾就一直注意安奇會搭的班機的登機時間﹐搞到他們像無方向狂飛的蒼蠅一樣。小麥忙著秀照片問人﹐瑾就快步到櫃檯要求機場人員幫助宣佈他們正在找安奇並給她通知跟小麥和瑾會面﹐希望這方法行得通。

另外﹐剛剛臨時到了機場的入口﹐璘和影還一頭霧水的四處望望﹐不知該朝向哪邊走去﹐就立急撥電給小麥和瑾問究竟為何要他們突然趕來機場。

"糟糕﹐就快登機了﹐"瑾狗不搭馬嘴的回答道﹐弄的自己的弟弟都要氣爆了。

"哈﹖什麼﹖誒﹐哥。。。你不要耍我喔。。。我就這樣丟下一堆工作。。。你。。。。。"璘口氣很不爽的說道。

"喂﹐大小姐。。。妳知不知道我們都很忙。。。現在是怎樣﹐玩捉迷藏嗎﹖"影一向都脾氣不怎麼好的。

小麥和瑾同時都慌了﹐就一起叫道﹐"登機口﹗"

輕易移轉視線﹐在沒預料到的情況之下﹐這兩位兄弟既然腳步也停留在某個登機口。。。

眼前一位身穿著花飾粉紅色佯裝披上橙黃小夾克的女生正好那瞬間回頭一望﹐抓緊了他們的注意力。。。不懂為什麼﹐時間好像被凍掉﹐沒有預警﹐只剩下他們三個人﹐專注﹐呆反應的面對分隔多於十年的掛念。。。


	72. Chapter 72: 嚴肅

太久沒寫了﹐感到陌生了。。。

第七十二章﹕嚴肅

影快步跑到大宅的後園地某個不起眼的樾下﹐在一個忽略過久的鞦韆終於停止腳步。。。

許多感動的童年回憶在此刻﹐一個接一個畫面在他腦海裡打轉﹐好像被埋藏已久的情感被復活的強烈。。。他們彼此的歡樂笑聲﹐她離別時的哭泣﹐曾經一同在這兒吵鬧與活潑輕快的腳步聲。。。難以壓抑。。。

再次看見她最喜歡的鞦韆﹐他俯身拿起木椅底面緊黏著的鑰匙﹐感到幸好它還在﹐ 沒被時間打擾。。。

"Angela, 妳終於回來了﹐"他小聲自言﹐覺得一切實在是太突然﹐不可思議的使他未完完全全的相信和反應過來。。。

而至於在大宅裡頭的伊總管書房﹐兩位沒相見超多年的父女卻在這無預料到的情況之下﹐團聚了。。。只不過﹐可見伊總管是多麼的嚴肅左右上下踱步﹐深思考要如何處理女兒突然的出現﹐搞得正緊張坐在面前的安奇也更加著急﹐但不敢說出半句話。

這時﹐小麥他們個個都在門外守著﹐意願想最先打聽到他們兩人的對話或避免衝突場面發生。

"為什麼那麼清靜啊﹖"小麥近靠著門面﹐覺得奇怪的問道。

瑾就猜想提議﹐"應該是他們彼此還沒整理好情緒吧﹖分開了這麼久。。。"

離他們幾步後﹐璘卻抱著很複雜的心情站在一旁靠著牆想許多問題﹐不知該如何介入目前的狀況。

將近沉默的半個小時後﹐伊總管終於開口了﹐"把母親一個人丟在美國﹐自己沒告知的突然回到來台灣。。。這樣﹐妳認為是對的嗎﹖"

安奇心底正掙扎著﹐儘量保持冷靜控制自己不要頂嘴。。。她深呼吸﹐然後淡定的回答道﹐"對不起。。。"

在外的小麥和瑾聽到了﹐很驚訝的見識到伊總管反常的一面。

"跟我來﹐"伊總管的腳步聲接近門的方向﹐弄得小麥和瑾急著閃開。

下一秒﹐璘突然想到接下來﹐他們大概會顧及到什麼。

"誒﹐璘﹐你去哪﹖"小麥叫道﹐但他已經很快的往走廊跑去了。

伊總管帶領安奇從書房出來﹐尷尬的向小麥和瑾點頭﹐還有轉眼注意到璘已經在走廊的遠角落了。

璘在保留了過久的安奇房間前停下腳步﹐滿緊張的慢慢伸手猶豫輕轉門把手。。。他很驚訝的﹐門已經能被打開了。。。


	73. Chapter 73: 緊張反應

第七十三章﹕緊張反應

"安奇﹐ 沒事的﹐放輕鬆﹐別那麼緊張﹐"小麥儘量安慰安奇。在這已久未接觸過的小女孩房間﹐其他男生都被伊總管再次要求到書房去談問更了解女兒回國的事情﹐剩下她們兩個女生獨處。

事情都到這樣的地步﹐安奇實在沒辦法淡定。她擔心的拜託小麥﹐"小麥小姐﹐妳說。。。我這一次﹐會怎樣被處罰啊﹖會被關鎖在這房間裡一個禮拜﹐。。。還是一年三百六十六天﹖"

小麥覺得很誇張﹐安奇肯定被伊總管嚇壞了﹐"哎喲﹐安奇﹐為什麼妳會這麼的想呢﹖沒事的﹐別害怕﹗"她握緊她雙冒著冷汗的手。

安奇向著她搖頭﹐也越來越著急﹐"不是啦﹐小麥小姐。。。妳不知道。。。這次肯定沒出路﹐我完蛋了﹗"

小麥也被她弄得緊張起來了﹐"安奇﹐放心。。。我們。。。我們。。。別再胡思亂想了。。。我相信。。。伊總管。。。不只。。。爺爺﹐他們不是什麼兒童虐待狂。。。不會對妳那樣的。。。"

安奇嘆重口氣﹐"不是我多想。。。實在的﹐太久沒見過那張臉孔了。。。哇。。。好害怕噢﹗"

小麥開始了解安奇的心情了﹐"安奇﹐這麼多年了﹐妳會害怕。。。我能夠理解。。。是正常的。。。"

安奇看起來﹐臉色也沒那麼慘白了﹐"哈﹖小麥小姐﹐您說您能夠理解﹖"

她拍拍安奇的肩膀﹐"安奇小姐﹐您可以不要那個小姐前小姐後的嗎﹖我也曾經是貧窮貴公主的打不死的蟑螂小強AKA麥秋穗耶﹗以後只準您叫我'小麥片'﹗妳目前的反應﹐就像我五年前﹐第一次見到爺爺一樣啊﹗只不過﹐我那次更加萬分的討厭他﹗"

安奇終於能甜蜜的微笑了﹐"Okay, '麥秋穗姑娘﹐小麥'﹗遵命﹗可是在爸和Emp的面前。。。。。"

小麥不管﹐"哎喲﹐別理他們﹗他們最聽我的。。。"

注意安奇的純真表情﹐小麥快速加下一句﹐"我相信﹐終有一天﹐伊總管也會不顧一切的聽自己寶貝女兒的心聲和意見的﹐啊﹖"

安奇心底很感動﹐也很感謝小麥發自內心的溫柔支持。


	74. Chapter 74: 即時任務清單

第七十四章﹕即時任務清單

當天過後的傍晚﹐即時已經是晚餐時間了﹐所有皇甫家成員和佣人卻被命令到大廳集合。在Emp還未開口之前﹐個個都不敢說一句話﹐增加氣氛的嚴肅溫度。小麥靠近的站在安奇旁邊﹐或許這樣可讓她減少緊張壓力。

終於﹐打破冰冷的清靜﹐Emp宣告﹐"我相信你們應該已經預料到我有什麼重大事情要告訴大家。。。"

他轉身向著安奇﹐讓她自動反應的抓緊小麥的手﹐並且也再次開始冒冷汗﹐沒辦法不與Emp對視。

Emp繼續說道﹐"各位﹐站在小麥旁邊的﹐就是本人的忠誠助手兼友人﹐伊森川總管的唯一千金﹐伊安奇小姐。她從美國回來台灣已經有一陣子了。我相信﹐在你們之間已經管理皇甫家超過十年的時間﹐都會記得她。"

大部份的佣人眼光都集中在安奇身上﹐即時還不敢說出口什麼閒言閒語﹐他們的明顯表情已經說明一切疑問為何Emp在這麼令人懷疑的時機﹐才急著讓安奇現身﹐也使各位聯想起五年前﹐小麥剛剛被帶進大宅的情形。

勢在必行﹐Emp就立刻跳入正題﹐"既然安奇已經回來了﹐她就是我們皇甫家的最新成員﹗我希望她能夠得到你們所有人的尊敬和熱烈歡迎﹗"

這瞬間﹐Emp輕點頭﹐還和氣對安奇微笑了﹐把個個都嚇的滿驚奇的﹐包括安奇本人。

他繼續說道﹐"因此﹐我會安排某些改善。。。就從May管家妳開始﹐請妳安排一半總人數的佣人跟班給負責安奇小姐的大大小小需要。。。再來就是安奇小姐的轉屬司機﹐劉伯﹐和所需的衛隊﹐主廚﹐都請你們陸陸續續的即時安排﹗"

"是﹐Emp﹗我們會的﹗"他們都回應。

"最後﹐就是安奇小姐的房間﹐要徹底的打掃﹐改造以安奇小姐喜愛的風格裝璜﹐另外安排最舒服的房間給暫時使用﹗現在立刻馬上執行一切任務﹗"

所有佣人﹐像步兵一樣﹐特別快的是May管家﹐都趕緊忙去了。剩下的小麥和安奇他們都簡直傻眼到不行﹐被Emp的宣言給嚇昏頭。

安奇覺得太不可思議了﹐出乎意料的﹐就向他提議﹐"Emp﹐您做這些﹐實在太大症狀了﹗真的不需要這個樣子﹗"

Emp只搖頭﹐並排除她的驚訝和謙虛﹐"安奇﹐這麼多年了﹐我應該向妳和妳母親﹐伊穎格麗夫人﹐承重的說聲'對不起'。。。此刻﹐我全心希望妳們能夠原諒我當年對妳們的自私要求。。。我向妳們深重道歉。。。"

"哈﹖"安奇真的打從內心不敢接受。小麥他們也眼睜睜看著﹐簡直反應不過來﹐說不出半句話。但﹐在旁的泰然自若的伊總管卻被Emp的詞語給打動到心底。


	75. Chapter 75: 私人體驗

第七十五章﹕私人體驗

隔天一大早﹐還未聽見小鳥兒叫聲﹐小麥就是除了伊總管和其他佣人意外﹐第一個起床。打開窗帘向陽光打招呼後﹐她趕緊立刻走出臥室套房﹐到隔壁麥爸爸媽媽的房門前﹐伸出手差不多要把木面給敲響。。。

"唉﹐我有沒有搞錯啊﹖"小麥覺得還是不要的好。"今天﹐媽咪不是有滿早的預約跟修老師談食譜稿子的事情嗎﹖現在吵醒她﹐也或許吵到她正在準備稿子內容﹐是不是很不體貼媽咪大人呢﹖哼﹐還是當個乖寶寶﹐別煩她了﹗"

小麥退步轉過身﹐思考要做些什麼讓自己在新的一天開始更擁有動力精神面對目前皇甫家的變動。在走廊想了又想﹐她終於有了法子。

挺起胸微笑滿臉的﹐她決定﹐"哈﹗這長一陣子那麼過度投入寫自轉熬夜﹐難得現在已經被修老師認定了﹐能大鬆一口氣﹐有了多一些私人空間﹐我得去媽媽圖書館打發時間﹗Go﹗"

拿起鑰匙﹐把門打開﹐小麥深深呼吸感受香濃的薰衣草清味﹐使她特別喜愛大宅這兒獨特又充滿意義的角落。

提起滿手的道具﹐她檢查﹐"雞毛掃﹐清潔劑﹐桌布﹐桶﹐。。。哎喲﹐應該都齊全了吧﹗要躲過打掃小姐和阿姨﹐可真吃力呀﹗誰叫這幾個月﹐都沒人進入過媽媽的土地﹗好﹐開始﹗"

小麥就把門緊關上﹐一個人享受清潔工作﹐擦玻璃﹐拖地﹐抹桌子椅子和書架﹐幹的超級痛快﹐畢竟有好久時間沒出那麼多汗水和力氣﹐實在很爽的感受。她一做﹐就從六點到九點多。幸好﹐她已經把門鎖上﹐就沒被其他人發現或干涉﹐自由到極點。

等到差不多整個圖書館都打掃到徹底了﹐剩下最後的一個不起眼書架﹐小麥把每一本書都蹾出來後﹐卻仔細的眼力發現某張爛舊草稿。

她很小心的把它舒展起來﹐很驚奇原來是個設計圖案﹐還是畫了個超級亮眼美麗的冠狀物﹐把小麥的專注力給深深吸引著。。。當她想知道設計著是誰﹐卻發現圖案的右邊角落已經被撕掉一半﹐搞到小麥萬分失望﹐因為簽名也是不見了一大半。

這時後﹐震耳欲聾的警鈴也突然響起﹐嚇得小麥和所有人的心臟都快跳起來。

個個都得聽見May管家的著急尖叫﹐"不得了了﹗安奇小姐。。。安奇小姐﹐她不見了﹗"


	76. Chapter 76: 早餐的話題

第七十六章﹕早餐的話題

在南風大宅裡﹐瑾和璘的爸媽正在飯廳享用早餐。一向本來都滿安靜的時段﹐在南風夫人一嘆氣之下﹐先生也不得不注意。

"怎麼了﹖又在看回已久的迪斯尼新聞啊﹖我說妳﹐別再為那孩子的工作而煩惱了﹐"南風爸爸還是那句試著勸勸自己的太太。

夫人把報章放一邊﹐就說道﹐"上毅﹐我不是只純粹的煩惱這件事﹐如果放棄和你弟﹐上辰﹐他們競爭能挽回自己孩子給我們做父母的基本尊重﹐再次體會他們常回家的幸福﹐我當然無所謂。。。只不過﹐迪斯尼樂園。。。就覺得它特別親近﹐也很不可思議。。。瑾他﹐真的使我感到相當驕傲。。。"

南風爸爸把餐具放下﹐也想仔細和太太討論﹐"老婆啊﹐瑾他一向都那麼固執的﹐我們想參與幫忙點什麼的﹐可說會難免遇到天大的阻礙。。。"

夫人靜下思考先生所提到的觀點﹐然後就輕笑說道﹐"老公﹐你說的是有道理。。。坦白講﹐我們和瑾之間的距離感此刻還真深厚﹐但與小麥﹐我們的未來可愛小公主媳婦﹐就是完全不同的世界了﹐我好喜歡這個活潑純情的女生。。。"

南風爸爸喝了一口日本頂級綠茶﹐就滿同意太太的欣賞﹐"妳說小麥啊﹐我們可品嘗了不少她親手做的甜點和創意料理﹐她。。。很不錯。。。"

夫人趕緊點頭﹐"一想到早期我們有點誤會﹐就很不好意思﹐是她讓我們這間空曠無響的豪宅有了活力熱鬧歡笑。。。想到這兒﹐Emp不需再讓她繼承接班皇甫集團﹐反而給了我們。。。上毅﹐你不覺得我們得到的是瑾和小麥的損失換來的嗎﹖"

"喔﹐那妳有什麼打算呢﹖"南風爸爸問道。

"我們有一次閑聊到她對迪斯尼的看法。。。總覺得這位嬌小的女生﹐其實談起夢想和創意點子來呀﹐可真厲害的﹐她很有潛力﹗"

南風爸爸很佩服太太的眼光﹐"還有﹐彩那孩子那邊不久前也得到廣大建築界的認同﹐皇甫集團的接班人唯一人選只剩下他囉。。。"

南風夫人覺得他突然打斷話題﹐"哎喲﹐你怎麼扯到他去了﹐我是說如果小麥她肯或有哪個念頭要。。。"

南風爸爸立刻接著說道﹐"我就知道妳﹐可是迪斯尼並不是個小小計劃或工程。。。是需要大數有充份實力的人才或團隊完成的。。。瑾那孩子有小提過﹐計劃書已經交到美國迪斯尼總公司去了。。。"

夫人還得繼續用餐﹐免得涼了又要管家換新一份﹐"我可對他有萬分信心﹐一點都不用擔心﹗如果我們能主動一點投資贊助﹐你說怎麼樣﹖"

"喔﹖"南風爸爸未有心裡準備怎麼應付瑾的疑問﹐若他被告知的話。"那孩子﹐脾氣滿硬的。。。"


	77. Chapter 77: Emp的堅持

第七十七章﹕Emp的堅持

"真是的﹐哪有人一躲就躲到小麥小姐的房間去的呢﹖﹗"伊總管利用滿重的語氣當著所有人面前大聲說安奇。

被爸爸氣呼呼的態度講成這樣﹐安奇也不知如何認錯平息他情緒﹐只安靜的不敢與他對視。

"唉呀﹐好了﹐好了﹐你那麼激動幹嗎呢﹖"Emp看不下去就試著勸他到一邊﹐再來﹐就也向著小麥。"妳也是的﹐怎麼連安奇睡到自己房間去了﹐還一點都沒注意到呢﹖"

小麥一頭霧水﹐莫名其妙的被扯進狀況﹐"蛤﹖我。。。不。。。"

Emp不耐她吞吞吐吐的﹐就打斷她的話﹐"不﹐不什麼呀﹖安奇這麼大的一個人﹐這樣都看不見﹐棉被有那麼大塊嗎﹖小麥﹐妳太大意了﹐搞得整個大宅的人都亂了。。。以後不允許這樣﹐知道嗎﹖"

小麥有點不自在﹐但也只能聽話點頭﹐"噢﹐知道﹐爺爺。。。"

在旁的瑾也如此感到Emp怪怪的﹐超級不習慣。

"好了﹐沒事了啊﹖大家一起吃早點﹗"Emp叫道。

這時﹐May管家舉手宣告﹐"對不起﹐Emp。。。安奇小姐的。。。早餐還未準備。。。"

一聽說﹐已經剛剛被熄滅的火氣又被加上熱油了。臉色一百八十度的轉變﹐但為了不嚇到大家﹐Emp保持冷靜問道﹐"為什麼﹖為什麼早餐那麼的重要﹐安奇卻沒有她的份﹖"

May管家聲音稍微抖著回答道﹐"抱歉﹐Emp﹐原因是昨天晚上叫安奇寫給我她喜愛享用的菜色未交到我這兒。"

安奇這時趕緊道歉﹐"我真的很對不起﹐不過沒關係的﹐我不挑食﹐什麼樣的菜都能吃。。。May管家﹐以後什麼樣的愛好﹐裝璜風格﹐日常用品清單﹐都無所謂﹐不用記下來﹐我已經有自己的了﹐真的不缺少什麼東西﹗"

Emp反而很堅持﹐"這怎麼可以呢﹖安奇﹐妳不必覺得客氣什麼﹐這裡已經是妳的家了。。。需要什麼﹐大家都應該清楚知道。"

"蛤﹖"安奇實在不想為難大家。

就在這瞬間﹐麥媽媽幫忙救火﹐"誒﹐好了﹐Emp﹐多謝您的關心。。。既然安奇不想麻煩﹐那我來﹗"

"妳來﹖"大家同時好奇問道。

麥媽媽就拉著安奇和小麥﹐"我們早在巴西就已經跟安奇很熟悉了﹐特別清楚她最愛吃些什麼式的早餐﹐包在我身上﹐就由我-未來食譜作家-來下廚吧﹗"

小麥也突然滿臉微笑舉手大聲贊成﹐"好﹐就由媽咪來包辦﹗Come on﹐安奇﹐我們一塊兒到廚房去﹗"

"誒﹐等等﹐我也要﹗"麥爸爸很想參與﹐就也被小麥順手給拉著與安奇和麥媽媽離開大廳了﹐弄得Emp他們都傻眼了。

"她。。。不知道。。。還記得。。。我們曾經一起開心的交換甜甜圈嗎﹖他們一家人真的。。。滿懂得怎麼親近。。。"璘默默的看著安奇的背影﹐在心底欣賞又懷念的想著。

瑾也同時注意到璘的表情和眼神﹐就大概猜的到是關於他們之間的回憶。至於影他﹐雖然如平時的比所有人更加沉靜﹐好像也心事重重﹐正在乎點什麼。。。這﹐都是有所預料到的。。。


	78. Chapter 78: 中式料理

第七十八章﹕中式料理

"謝謝﹐ 麥媽媽﹗妳這美味的滑蛋河粉真的救了我。。。昨晚在飯廳吃的﹐搞到整晚肚子痛﹐一直到自己逃到小麥姐的房間﹐才能睡的安穩一覺到天亮﹐也謝謝小麥姐﹗"安奇不停的表達﹐跟餓到一大口接一大口的吃大份的中式早餐。

小麥和媽咪爸比三個人看著她這樣子﹐也感到很心疼。麥媽媽就勸她吃慢一點﹐免得被嗆到﹐於是真的﹐安奇吃的太急﹐就辛苦吞食物直到咳嗽。

小麥趕緊拍拍她背﹐"慢一點﹐安奇﹐看妳真的緊張到腸胃都不舒服。。。我們都能理解妳的難處﹐畢竟妳那間房﹐是在璘和影的隔壁﹐應該很尷尬吧﹖"

安奇喝一口麥媽媽倒的杯水﹐感覺好一點。麥爸爸就說道﹐"在這樣下去﹐安奇怎麼適應我們大宅的生活啊﹖而且﹐我們在這裡廚房吃﹐Emp他們在飯廳﹐會不會不禮貌啊﹖"

麥媽媽就覺得他遲鈍的話太不時機﹐就不得不講他﹐"你真是的﹐難道你眼睛看不到安奇有多慘了嗎﹖她連吃東西都那麼辛苦了﹗大宅的廚房多得很﹐小麥已經命令不許打擾我們在這兒﹐講究一下會怎麼樣﹖"

安奇很不好意思﹐"麥媽媽﹐麥爸爸﹐你們別吵了。。。對不起﹐都是我添的麻煩﹐把這個家園搞的亂七八糟的。。。我看我還是。。。。。"

小麥直接插話﹐"安奇﹗這都不是妳的錯﹗聽好囉﹐妳註定是皇甫家的一分子﹗可說妳不能再逃了﹐好嗎﹖媽咪﹐爸比﹐我們今天就一家三口的在這廚房陪安奇吃媽咪最拿手的滑蛋河粉﹐好嗎﹐未來食譜作家大人﹖"

小麥的撒嬌甜美聲使麥媽媽難以抗拒﹐滿臉母愛的微笑答應﹐"好啦﹐好啦﹐就只會逗妳媽咪開心。。。沒問題﹐我現在就立刻炒我們三個人的份﹗"

小麥興奮的拍手﹐"Yay﹗就最愛媽咪了﹗"

安奇看他們也如此心情大好起來﹐"麥媽媽﹐麥爸爸﹐我覺得自己真的很幸運﹐在巴西能有緣份與你們相識﹐一起研究台灣料理﹐那時待了兩年多﹐又能吃到如媽媽味道的麥媽媽廚藝。。。太棒了﹗"

他們聽了﹐超級感動的。小麥就說道﹐"安奇﹐不只這樣耶﹐妳和我們麥家的關係真的好像上帝特別安排的一樣。。。幾個月前﹐妳不是也救了我一命﹖"

麥爸爸也贊成﹐"是啊﹐那時候﹐安奇是小麥多麼強壯的救命恩人啊。。。真的很感謝妳﹗"

"是啊﹐"麥媽媽也參一句。"我那時﹐真的被嚇傻了﹐腿軟冒冷汗。。。我看啊﹐Emp這次那麼堅持要好好對待安奇﹐是有原因和理所當然的﹐你們說是不是﹖"

他們仔細想想﹐小麥媽咪的話就覺得越有道理﹐都默默點頭。

麥爸爸也發覺﹐"對啊﹐老婆大人。。。我也感到Emp今天對小麥的態度﹐怪怪的﹐很反常。。。"

小麥問道﹐"會嗎﹖媽咪﹐妳覺得呢﹖"

安奇舉手說道﹐"我好像﹐也有同感。。。"

香香的河粉差不多要上桌了﹐麥媽媽就解答﹐"那麼多年的虧欠﹐聽瑾和小麥告訴我們那些往事﹐我看﹐Emp﹐他應該對安奇滿內疚的。。。"

個個都覺得麥媽媽講的有理由。。。

下一秒﹐小麥的手機突然響起﹐他們每一個都有點被嚇到。"喂﹐是妳喔﹐茉莉﹖"

"茉莉。。。﹖"安奇覺得這名字滿熟悉的﹐記憶就慢慢地回轉去小時候。。。


	79. Chapter 79: 避風港

第七十九章﹕避風港

"瑾﹐不虧是你耶﹐居然想到利用茉莉想和安奇敘舊的借口﹐讓她能暫時在外頭躲開不習慣的大宅﹐又不需要劉伯接送﹐幹的好﹗"小麥在車上誇獎瑾。他正載著安奇到宮家大宅。

安奇也很感謝他們的幫助﹐並能夠體諒到自己的心情﹐"是的﹐瑾少爺﹐謝謝你這個點子﹐讓我終於能逃出來﹐鬆一大口氣﹗"

瑾很樂意幫忙﹐"不會﹐安奇﹐這是沒辦法之中的辦法。。。所以﹐在茉莉那兒住的這段期間﹐妳還是要好好調試心情﹐想想往後要怎麼面對Emp﹐妳爸﹐伊總管﹐他們。。。畢竟這都是暫時性的。。。還有﹐別再稱呼'少爺'了﹐你忘了小時候是怎麼叫我的嗎﹖"

安奇是覺得有道理﹐"喔﹐瑾大哥。。。"

小麥笑著轉過頭﹐看安奇還滿擔憂的表情﹐"安奇﹐不要緊啦。。。我們都會儘量幫妳拖延時間﹐妳慢慢地想清楚。"

安奇感到自己真的麻煩他們太多了﹐"小麥姐﹐瑾大哥﹐你們放心吧﹗我答應你們我一定會做到的﹐不會再逃避了。。。"

這時﹐小麥終於能從安奇的閃亮眼神看到最初那份信心和勇敢。她有理由相信安奇不會那麼容易被打敗的﹐是個天不怕地不怕的堅強女生。

"嗯﹗我們拭目以待﹗安奇﹐加加油﹐妳一定能做到的﹐不會讓我們個個失望﹗"小麥百分百的支持鼓勵她。

"謝謝你們﹗啊。。。。。好久沒見過茉莉了。。。小時候﹐我記得在彩哥的生日派對上﹐看她流著長髮﹐帶著一副滿厚的黑眼鏡。。。站在一旁﹐好害羞喔﹐都不和我說超過十句話。。。"

瑾和小麥都同時笑起來。

"怎麼了﹖我說錯了什麼嗎﹖"安奇感到好像他們知道滿多自己形容的。

小麥就說道﹐"也不能說什麼說錯的。。。可是﹐現在的茉莉可是了不起了﹐已經當上淑女學院的校長了﹗"

安奇簡直被嚇一跳﹐"難道你們是指台灣第一間並是最大有名的學院嗎﹖"

"沒得講﹐就是她﹗"小麥確定。

"哇﹐真的是十八變耶﹐我看﹐待會兒跟她一定有聊沒完﹗"安奇興奮不已。


	80. Chapter 80: 轉機

第八十章﹕轉機

那一天回到公司過後﹐瑾就和Excel科技的創辦人董事長兼多年來的好拍檔聯線﹐但是卻在第一時間被告知。。。

"David﹐你不是在開玩笑吧﹖你真的這麼喜歡三藩市了﹖"瑾簡直不敢相信從他口中聽到的話。

在電腦的螢幕上﹐他可是信心十足的笑著點頭確認﹐"是啊﹐瑾。。。雖然說待了這兒短短三個月而已﹐不過享受與心愛的人一同生活﹐就我的未婚妻﹐實在是paradise樂園。。。in happily ever after。。。迪斯尼都沒的比﹗"

瑾真的傻眼了﹐不知道該不該勸他別那麼的衝動。"誒﹐David。。。你要不要再次仔細考慮清楚。。。退股這麼大的事情真的要好好想。。。"

他就立刻搖頭否定﹐"No﹐no﹐no。。。瑾﹐你太緊張了﹐連我說的都沒聽清楚。。。不是退股。。。而是把它當成獎勵一樣免費轉送給你﹐我的最佳接班人﹗"

瑾被他搞到頭都快昏了﹐"不是嘛﹐David﹐這可是太突然了。。。我已經有屬於我自己的股份了。。。"

David受不了他的純想法﹐"Come on﹐瑾。。。我們在這兒真的很幸福﹐很想開始投入經營專屬於我們兩人的四季花園﹐你難道這樣都不肯放過我嗎﹖"

瑾還是堅持的難以接受﹐"David﹐我不是不放過你們。。。只是Excel科技是你的心血耶﹐我們怎麼能沒有你呢﹖你雖然移民到美國那了﹐但也不至於放棄台灣所有的一切。。。"

兩人之間沉默了幾秒鐘﹐David就接著說道﹐"You see﹐瑾。。。我懂。。。這把你給嚇倒了。。。但﹐我的決定是來自長期的計劃﹐我想得很清楚﹐也不打算改變。。。抱歉﹐我是應該早就給你個通知或心裡準備。。。台灣﹐不是我們的理想長居留的地方﹐我們很多的親戚朋友都已經在美國這兒了﹐希望你能諒解。。。"

瑾真的沒預料過﹐"對不起﹐之前我們只有時間討論公事﹐都沒聽你聊這些。。。"

David只有一個結論﹐就是沒看錯人﹐"瑾﹐打從我錄取你的那一天開始﹐我就知道你是個人才﹐沒懷疑過你的能力和表現。。。你也必需這樣看待自己。。。你能的。。。你行的。。。要相信。。。我不會看走眼。"

瑾很感激﹐覺得自己特別幸運﹐"David﹐謝謝。。。能為Excel做那麼多﹐我很榮幸。。。"

他向瑾舉個讚﹐"放心去接受﹐去做吧﹗發揮你的實力﹐你一定不會讓所有人失望的。。。迪斯尼的計劃書不是同過了嗎﹖"

瑾趕緊補充﹐"是大部份﹐還有些方面需要加強的。。。"

David覺得他真的太謙虛了﹐"不管怎麼樣﹐都是成功的一大半。。。不久後﹐我會回台灣和公司一趟﹐把事情交代好。。。"

瑾點頭感謝﹐"是的。。。"


	81. Chapter 81: 遺失的書本

第八十一章﹕遺失的書本

小麥翻完所有房間的櫃子﹐書架﹐抽屜﹐卻無法找到某一晚伊總管特地送給自己的書本。她累得倒坐在地毯上﹐眼前全都是一堆一堆的書﹐搞得自己滿頭大汗和一邊嘆氣。

她仔細的回想不久前在車上與安奇的對話。。。

"是啊﹐我是說真的﹐小麥姐。。。我和父親那樣的遠距離關係﹐和目前的情形﹐妳也大概看得很清楚了。。。我確定這麼久以來並沒有送他什麼禮物﹐父親節和生日都如此﹐"安奇坦白的告訴小麥。

接著﹐就聯想到伊總管把書交托給自己的那一晚。。。

"小姐，這些都是森川保管已久的鼓舞人心書本。。。我想對您應該會有所一定的幫助。。。我的小小一點儿點儿心意。。。請您收下，"他把手上的十多本厚厚的精裝書交托給小麥。

"喔，謝謝你，伊總管，"她表達道。

他就不打扰小麥，先告辭了。把超級重的書放下，她打開翻一翻，被小麥發現它們都是由'安奇送給自己親愛父親的。

小麥撓頭，"伊總管怎麼那麼輕易就把這些珍貴書本給我呢？他到底有沒有用心去看完每一本啊？"

目前。。。

小麥覺得這好像是一個謎﹐畢竟她明明看到那厚厚的書本有伊總管和安奇的名字簽名。

"也是啦﹐"小麥判斷。"除了簽名﹐都沒寫上什麼留言。。。可能是我自以為是﹐第一時間想到的就是禮物。。。不過﹐不見了就是不見了﹗說不定﹐找到它就能幫助他們父女兩拉近距離呀﹗哎喲﹐怎麼辦﹖"

"小麥﹐妳在嗎﹖爺爺可以進來嗎﹖"是Emp的聲音﹐可是小麥卻想的太投入﹐完全沒聽見﹐就沒回答他。

Emp再敲了未關上的門﹐原本想打算離開的﹐但是從門口那兒﹐不禁瞄到房間裡弄得亂七八糟﹐被嚇了一大跳﹐還聽見好像是小麥聲音在嘆氣。他趕緊沖進去﹐怎麼知道看到小麥在書架前倒塌在地上﹐簡直恐慌到極點。

"哎喲﹐小麥呀﹐妳怎麼了﹖身體那裡不舒服了﹖沒事幹嗎打掃圖書館呢﹖真是﹐都怪爺爺不好﹐我立刻叫醫生來啊﹖不怕不怕﹐跟爺爺說﹐爺爺不再兇你啊﹖"Emp被搞的都亂的不知該怎麼辦。

小麥傻眼對著他問道﹐"爺爺﹐你怎麼了﹖我該跟你說些什麼﹖"

Emp又再被她嚇到快腿軟﹐"蛤﹖小麥﹐妳沒事吧﹖哎喲﹐怎麼辦啊﹖都是我害了妳﹐一大早﹐顧什麼安奇﹐現在搞到自己的寶貝孫女這個樣子了﹗我真的大錯特錯﹗"

小麥仔細的回想不久前在廚房裡頭。。。

"是啊，"麥媽媽也參一句。"我那時，真的被嚇傻了，腿軟冒冷汗。。。我看啊，Emp這次那麼堅持要好好對待安奇，是有原因和理所當然的，你們說是不是？"

他們想想，小麥媽咪的話就覺得越有道理，都默默點頭認同。

麥爸爸也發覺，"對啊，老婆大人。。。我也感到Emp今天對小麥的態度，怪怪的，很反常。。。"

小麥問道，"會嗎？媽咪，你覺得呢？"

安奇舉手說道，"我好像，也有同感。。。"

香香的河粉差不多要上桌了，麥媽媽就解答，"那麼多年的虧欠，聽瑾和小麥告訴我們那些往事，我看，Emp，他應該對安奇滿內疚的。。。"

個個都覺得麥媽媽講的有理由。。。

目前。。。

小麥終於明白了﹐"不虧是媽咪大人﹐說話像一位哲學家一樣。。。哈哈﹐原來爺爺還是這麼的。。。"

她拍拍手掌上的灰塵﹐立刻站起來安慰Emp﹐"爺爺﹐沒事啦﹐你幹嗎那麼緊張啊﹖我只是在找一樣很重要的東西﹐別擔心﹐我很好﹗"

Emp還反應不過來﹐"蛤﹐什。。。什麼﹖妳。。。在找東西﹖那﹐剛剛。。。﹖"

小麥笑著解釋﹐"沒事的﹐我就是找了一整個大房間﹐都找不到﹐所以才很失望﹗你看看我現在﹐壯的很﹗"

Emp有點回過神來﹐"喔﹐是這樣。。。好﹐好。。。沒事就好。。。"

小麥的專注眼神﹐使Emp滿尷尬的﹐"噫﹐爺爺。。。我好像聽到你﹐剛才和我道歉之類的﹐是嗎﹖還是我耳朵聽錯了﹖"

Emp確實不好意思了﹐不太敢與她對視﹐"誒﹐對。。。"

小麥的微笑好俏皮﹐"那。。。是為什麼啊﹖"

Emp被問成這樣﹐乾脆向她投降﹐"好啦﹐對不起﹐我的寶貝孫女﹐讓妳受委屈了﹗"

小麥拿他沒辦法﹐"哎喲﹐爺爺。。。我真佩服你耶﹐想到這樣彌補安奇﹐老實說﹐我這孫女﹐替你感到驕傲﹐真的﹗"

Emp簡直不敢相信﹐"什麼﹖小麥﹐難道妳一點也不生氣爺爺﹖"

小麥不用考慮的立刻搖頭﹐"我。。。不會﹗爺爺﹐我懂你的難處﹐畢竟安奇一離開就離開超過十年﹐我又怎麼能不明白你對她的虧欠呢﹖我相信自己的爺爺是個有義氣和充滿理智的人。。。你要怎麼做﹐怎麼兇﹐我都會全力配合﹗"

Emp充滿的感動﹐眼裡濕濕的﹐"小麥﹐我的寶貝孫女﹐爺爺真的很謝謝妳。"

臉上掛著如天使般溫柔的笑容﹐小麥給爺爺一個偉大的擁抱。


	82. Chapter 82: 自由兜風

第八十二章﹕自由兜風

在陪了爺爺喝下午茶並聊安奇的事過後﹐小麥就生平第一次自己開車到舊家去。本來自己的專屬司機﹐李伯與她拼了命堅持不肯讓小麥這麼做的﹐即時她已經利用美國駕照來申請成功台灣正式駕照。但是﹐小麥反應快的在伊總管正通著電話時和爺爺也在上廁所的短短幾分鐘內﹐強迫李伯一定要聽她的命令﹐否則就趕不及與彩在舊家談裝璜的事情﹐結果就逃得過關了。

享受著自己自自由由的在台灣高速公路兜風﹐一邊聽著收音機的輕鬆流行曲﹐小麥聯想到在美國加州留學的時光﹐離開了才開始真正的懷念國外的風景。

從大宅開車開了差不多一個小時﹐小麥居然有一點小失望已經到達和爸比媽咪以前住的那棟舊公寓。。。

把車子停一邊﹐小麥的手機響起了。。。

"喂﹐怎麼樣﹐車子應該還好吧﹖"瑾問道。

"喔﹐原來是你這位公子哥來問候我有沒有好好對待你的前女友﹐是吧﹖"小麥逗他。

瑾被她說到笑﹐"誒﹐妳這樣是妒嫉了嗎﹖我都很久沒親手保養它了。。。"

小麥也控制不了微笑﹐"什麼嘛﹖這是爺爺送給你滿十八歲的生日禮物耶。。。你捨得喔﹖"

瑾拿她沒辦法﹐"好啦﹐我現在不是把它交托給我現任的未婚妻嗎﹖由妳來開它﹐我最放心。。。"

小麥有點絲絲的感動﹐"蛤﹖你真是有將近十年沒開它囉﹖"

瑾確認﹐"是啊。。。自從開過一次到我和彩他們的秘密別墅﹐就沒有了。。。對了﹐它只有兩個坐位﹐又那麼小﹐妳還習慣嗎﹖"

小麥笑著回答道﹐"你都不知道﹐我超爽的﹗幸好﹐能擺脫李伯他們。。。瑾﹐謝謝你﹗我第一次在台灣開車兜風﹐真的感覺好舒服﹐好清新﹗"

瑾為她感到開心﹐"那我就放心了。。。小麥﹐對不起﹐因為David要臨時和我在公司連線﹐沒辦法陪妳經歷這第一次。。。"

小麥真的服了他那麼會在意﹐"哎喲﹐有什麼問題嘛﹖我這次的體驗真的enjoy到極點﹗別那麼囉唆啦﹗"

瑾感受到她的體貼﹐"那好﹐我就現在第一時間跟妳說個重要消息。。。"

小麥很好奇的回問﹐"什麼消息﹖是關於公司的嗎﹖"


	83. Chapter 83: 不虧是'省錢太后'﹗

第八十三章﹕不虧是'省錢太后'﹗

小麥把車門鎖上後﹐不怎麼刻意的注意到鑰匙好像刻特別上一些字。她好奇的仔細看一點﹐原來是'小麥'自己的名字。原來瑾是如此的在意自己﹐她深深被感動。。。另外﹐聽到瑾通知她關於David和公司的事情﹐她真的替他感到萬分驕傲﹐也會全力支持他的決定。。。

走近舊公寓後﹐小麥發現彩已經早就到了﹐就與他碰面。

"誒﹐小麥﹐怎麼樣﹖妳覺得這室外裝璜還滿意嗎﹖"他問道。

觸眼的模仿大宅門前的小型高塔設計﹐和拱門的閃閃亮麗彩虹形狀頂部使小麥感到好像夢想成真一樣。她趕緊點頭﹐"嗯﹗很漂亮﹐謝謝你們﹗"

彩笑著說道﹐"謝什麼﹖是妳的風格形容的足夠仔細﹐設計草稿也畫的很清楚﹐讓我們超容易明白妳想要的。。。不錯喔﹗"

小麥不好意思被誇獎﹐"哪有﹖都畫的那麼臭。。。"

"別小看自己嘛﹐"彩一旁建議。

小麥真的充份感激﹐"這裡開始擁有童話城堡的感覺了。。。真的很奇妙﹗"

彩很榮幸能幫她圓夢﹐"是很美﹐但只不過﹐小麥。。。妳真的不想繼續改造室內嗎﹖為什麼臨時改變注意不再繼續所有的計劃呢﹖"

小麥轉身坦白解釋道﹐"對不起啦﹐彩。。。使你們忽然停工。。。其實﹐我的存款已經有限了﹐只能付到室外裝修的費用。"

彩簡直不敢相信﹐"什麼﹖小麥﹐不是吧﹖我不記得我何時有跟妳算過費用，還是要妳付些什麼的。。。難道﹐妳沒問過我們﹐就匯到皇甫集團主計室囉﹖"

小麥尷尬的靜靜點頭。

彩就傻眼了﹐"小麥﹐妳有沒有搞錯啊﹖妳怎麼能計較這些呢﹖我真的快被妳給搞昏了﹗"

小麥連忙解釋﹐"不是啦﹐彩。。。皇甫集團已經不屬於我或爺爺了。。。我不能白白佔你便宜呀﹗這些材料﹐你們都用最頂級的﹐還有那些裝修師傅和員工的薪水呢﹖"

彩被她講的差不多無話可說了。。。


	84. Chapter 84: 短缺的本錢

第八十四章﹕短缺的本錢

"你不是開玩笑的吧﹐爺爺﹖你說你要為安奇把這間套房改造成實驗室﹖﹗"小麥當場眼睜大大的問道。

Emp滿臉微笑的興奮不停點頭﹐"是呀﹐小麥你不是告訴我安奇是個優秀營養學博士生嗎﹖還有﹐她這次回台灣是為了進行大學研究所的工作。。。所以﹐科學精英需要一個俱全實驗室在家裡頭是最理所當然的事情。。。還有啊﹐這間套房比我們一般的套房大五倍﹐就是夠大﹐不需要再打通到隔壁房去。。。我也向裝修公司和台大研究所打聽了滿詳細的，已經訂購安奇會需要用到的科學似類儀器。。。再來呢﹐就是那一些。。。。。"

小麥在旁一邊聽他說的那麼多﹐一邊心裡都快慌到極點了。看著Emp只專心在自言自語的講一大堆﹐目中無人的﹐小麥也待不下去了﹐只好低落的離開。。。

慢慢一步一步的沒神情進入自己的房間﹐耳朵也清靜許多﹐小麥早就開始為爺爺的最新裝璜計劃而擔憂。

在書桌前﹐她打開抽屜拿出計算機﹐但也打不出什麼數字來﹐臉上呆呆無表情聯想到自己的存款只剩下四位數字﹐就想倒塌在沙發上。

下一秒鐘﹐她試著弄自己振作起來﹐用力捏手臂﹐搞到痛的完全有精神了。她對自己說道﹐"不行﹐麥秋穗﹐妳是誰呀﹖打不死的蟑螂耶﹗怎麼那麼容易就被打敗啦﹗加油加油加油﹗來﹐想個辦法。。。這裡的裝璜。。。和'MyMe'城堡珍藏中心的裝璜。。。都需要費用﹗我怎麼沒好好預備這些呢﹖"

接著﹐她的手機響起了。

"喂﹐小麥。。。妳有沒有搞錯啊﹖"

"蛤﹖小米﹐妳已經收到囉﹖"小麥不好意思的回問。

"是啊﹗妳怎麼把我貢獻的未來中心成本都匯回給我了呢﹖妳到底有沒有把我當成個忠誠的死黨啊﹖"小米氣呼呼地的埋怨。

小麥趕緊解釋道﹐"不是啦﹐就想說不能拿妳的錢﹐逼近這中心的計劃已經更改了嘛。。。"

在Emp一個人走出套房之後﹐伊總管正好到他身邊準備通知點事情。

他有所預料到﹐臉色也變嚴肅，"是不是那傻孩子﹐又來吧零用錢退回給我啦﹖"

伊總管點頭﹐"是的﹐小姐又轉匯到您的私人帳戶了。。。銀行董事已經再次確認了。"


	85. Chapter 85: 等待的轉機

第八十五章﹕等待的轉機

隨著心情的帶領﹐小麥就到少夫人的花園﹐想找一個寧靜的空間詳細思考自己的規劃。 坐了超過半小時﹐茶桌上的筆記本依然空白﹐手裡抓住的鋼筆還是沒寫到半個數字。沉默的發呆過後﹐小麥轉眼目著背後的大宅﹐感到滿沉重的。。。

"這麼大的家園﹐真的不容易抗﹐"小麥對自己說道。"爸﹐媽。。。我真的有能力為你們守護嗎﹖"

小麥心底充滿著懷疑﹐但是﹐下一分鐘﹐她身邊的手機響起﹐差一點被嚇到。

"喂﹖"

"Hello, I am calling on behalf of the University of California, Berkeley, looking to speak with Miss Huang Fu Shan..."

小麥很驚訝是加州大學打來的長途電話。"Hello, Huang Fu Shan speaking...May I know what is the matter?"

講了二十分鐘﹐小麥得知原來自己在畢業前免費為學校所拍攝的特照被另外一個大學部門雜誌社應用且登上最新一期的封面。。。後來﹐ 他們就決定大方的付給她酬勞﹐就想確認小麥的戶口資料並儘快的匯給她。

小麥大鬆一口氣﹐深呼吸週圍鮮花草原的新鮮空氣﹐臉再次掛上燦爛微笑。

"哇﹐美金轉換去台幣。。。$1000。。。這樣的話﹐我的存款不是又可以回到五位數字了。。。剛好$10,000﹗"她像小孩一樣興奮的站起來，想沖回去大宅裡﹐怎麼知道卻看到麥媽媽正跑向自己。

"媽咪﹗這麼快就回來啦﹖"她開心的問道﹐和撒嬌的抱緊麥媽媽。

麥媽媽溫馨笑著回答﹐"小麥寶貝﹐就想第一時間跟妳說﹐修老師很滿意我的中混巴西食譜投稿﹐再來最重要的是他已經在趕妳的書的封面設計和其他書籍插圖。。。他剛剛有打給妳﹐可是妳沒接耶。。。"

"是嗎﹖"小麥趕緊看手機。原來﹐糊塗的她過度專心和學校代表談話﹐並沒注意到修老師的來電。

麥媽媽催小麥﹐"那妳還不趕快撥給修老師﹐他想要聽聽妳的意見。。。"

"喔﹐遵命﹗"小麥立刻打給他。


	86. Chapter 86: 一連串的任務

第八十六章﹕一連串的任務

"Pardon me, but did you just mention about 'Miss Photogenic University of California'﹖"小麥在跟修老師通完電話後又為再接到的來自加州大學的另外一通而傻眼了。

那位學校代表確認﹐"Absolutely, Miss Huang Fu Shan, you have just been selected to be the champion of the university's Miss Photogenic pageant conducted recently. Congratulations! Your reward of US$100,000 will be deposited directly into your current financial account immediately. "

小麥感到滿奇怪的﹐居然莫明其妙被選為校花和最上鏡小姐。講完了以後﹐她一心充滿懷疑﹐想仔細的調查清楚究竟在哪裡冒出來的女學生選賽。

原本想立刻去找爺爺問個清楚﹐怎麼知道﹐下一秒鐘﹐又再來電話。。。

"喂﹐是的﹐我是小麥﹐家家副院長﹐"她接通。

說了將近一個小時﹐小麥掛電後﹐又多一件事情等待她思考來解決。她被告知最近有些沒道德觀的民眾隨隨便便就把一大堆的垃圾和壞掉的物品丟進專屬孤兒院的捐助箱﹐弄的其他原本還好或能用的物品也被壓髒了。那位修女負責人得要求小麥想辦法處理。

她到房間的書桌打開抽屜﹐原本是要拿出關於孤兒院的資料﹐卻無意中翻到不久前在少夫人的圖書館書架發現的那張很破舊的設計圖案草稿﹐令她又想起了。。。

她把孤兒院的物件放好好一邊﹐就趕緊沖出房間﹐手緊緊拿着那份草稿﹐想找伊總管問清楚。

正好﹐伊總管在他的書房﹐很樂意的幫助小麥研究草稿的來源。

他手拿起放大鏡﹐觀察薄薄的草稿每一部份的提示或筆跡﹐再來就英式古物的接目鏡。小麥靜靜地一旁在期待。

"啊。。。"他把字條放下。

小麥表情直接亮起﹐"怎麼了﹐伊總管﹖﹗"

他沉重的點頭﹐然後信心十足的對小麥說道﹐"小麥小姐﹐跟據森川本人的最初步判斷﹐這份草稿的簽名很有可能是屬於少夫人的。。。"

小麥簡直興奮不已﹐大聲的高音調叫起來﹐使伊總管也沒辦法隨著替她高興。

小麥還想更加確定﹐"哇﹐那伊總管﹐你可以百分之百的肯定嗎﹖可以跟媽媽的完整簽名再準確的比對嗎﹖"

伊總管趕緊把電腦和掃描器打開﹐"那是沒問題的﹐小麥小姐﹐森川就立刻把它辦好﹗"

小麥滿臉微笑﹐迫不及待想得到簽名比對的結果。"謝謝你﹐伊總管﹐真的靠你了﹐好高興喔﹗"


	87. Chapter 87: 深處的遺憾

第八十七章﹕深處的遺憾

"謝謝南風少爺的光臨﹐請慢走﹐"高級禮品公司的總經理禮貌的向璘告別。他離開廣場後﹐臉卻帶著低落的表情﹐有點提不起精神來﹐畢竟找了多於三個小時﹐還挑選不到中意的禮物。

一個人走著﹐腦子就自然而然的回想起那天在酒吧裡的對話。。。

彩和璘默契的看對方一下﹐然後搖頭。

"我說呢﹐瑾。。。你不是不了解小麥的﹐"彩換口氣試著鼓勵他。"而是﹐你只不過想一心給她全世界最好的﹐結果這意願成了盲點。。。"

瑾抬頭看他﹐"盲點﹖這很嚴重嗎﹖"

這句回問讓彩認為瑾真的改變了﹐會體貼自己心愛的人。他能諒解的笑說﹐"是否真的嚴重﹐可要考量彼此的感受。。。但﹐我只能說﹐小公主是很單純的。。。有時後﹐對她而言﹐看不見抓不著的永恆比再多貴重的物質﹐美好得無數倍。。。一點都不像隨便一般的上流社會千金大小姐。。。這, 你比誰都更知道的。。。"

瑾覺得彩好像點醒他什麼的。剛表達給他的邏輯很明細。他拍他肩膀﹐"彩﹐謝謝。。。我懂了。。。"

接著﹐璘望望週圍﹐"咦﹐哥。。。你到底要跟影鬧脾氣多久啊﹖他已經不見人影好幾天了耶。。。"

瑾這秒才察覺到﹐也四處看看﹐"我怎麼知道﹐他不是每次都這樣嗎﹖"

彩注意他們的反應﹐又不耐搖頭﹐"如果他能夠每次不把自己當作隱形人來亂發脾氣﹐那倒是奇跡了。。。真是某種悲哀。。。"

瑾在心底想﹐"奇跡﹖'安奇'。。。"

影這樣﹐可使他滿內疚的。他一直在反鎖緊自己的情感世界﹐養成了日夜悶悶不樂的性格。接下﹐瑾轉看璘就問道﹐"璘﹐你覺得你現在這樣﹐工作上有的充實﹐生活上的平衡感﹐給你足夠的意義嗎﹖"

他很以外瑾會突然問這個﹐"哥﹐你講的不就是經常念我要得到的目標嗎﹖怎麼會不夠意義呢﹖"

璘的答案使瑾能放下心。這些年來﹐他都是樂觀的弟弟﹐也是沒擔懮的開心果。想到如此﹐他就很感激。。。

目前。。。

"給自己足夠的意義。。。﹖"璘深想著。。。"難道﹐哥早就知道。。。Angela﹐她。。。﹖看來﹐給她的禮物是買不成了。。。"

最近的情緒已經夠復查了﹐搞的他連自己書房有的十多部電腦的陪伴都無法解決這承重私人煩惱。

一嘆氣﹐璘的手錶安裝的小型手機就響起了。

"哥﹖這麼巧。。。"他說道。

瑾奇怪的回問﹐"什麼﹖你又聯係到我的GPS囉﹖"

他不好意思的承認﹐"對不起啦﹐下次我會注意你的privacy。。。"

瑾停好車子﹐跑不到五步就進入了廣場﹐剛好看見璘已經定好兩個位子在咖啡廳等著他。

面對面坐下來﹐瑾直接關心的問道﹐"還好嗎﹖"

璘不如平時的沉默大約一分鐘﹐試者投入思考要怎麼回答哥哥的問題﹐但最後還是無奈的搖頭﹐轉看窗外繁忙的街道。

瑾這時候感到滿內疚的﹐自己自私的隱瞞弟弟安奇回國那麼久的一段期間﹐即使是安奇強烈要求他和小麥不要告訴其他人﹐尤其是伊總管和他們兩個堂兄弟，他也應該考慮到到他們的感受才是。這下﹐他可為他們更加擔憂了。

他沉重的道歉﹐"璘﹐哥真的。。。很對不起。。。"

璘與他對視﹐"哥﹐別這麼說啦。。。我都能預料到的。。。以她的個性﹐一定不會讓你跟我們說。。。我了解﹐所以千萬不要責怪自己。。。"

就算是他這麼說﹐從那一副容易背叛的表情和語氣﹐瑾很清楚體會璘現在的內心情感﹐有多麼的對現實狀況而感到徹底失望。。。他該怎麼彌補呢﹖

"璘﹐你現在覺得最遺憾的是什麼﹖"他儘量安慰。

璘再次想了好一會兒﹐"最遺憾的。。。應該是小時候在她離開不久後﹐自己不斷的寫了很多封信寄到美國﹐她連一次都沒回應過我。。。現在想起﹐還真的滿傻又幼稚的耶。。。"

瑾聽了﹐心中為他在深處難過﹐後來仔細回想﹐"那些信件。。。﹖"


	88. Chapter 88: 模糊的隱藏

第八十八章﹕模糊的隱藏

在大宅﹐晚飯過後﹐小麥回房沒多久就聽到敲門聲。她快步去打開門﹐果然是瑾。

"怎麼啦﹖"她臉帶微笑﹐好奇的問道﹐雖然也知道每當這時候﹐瑾都會來找自己。。。

他提起雙手拿著的兩大杯咖啡﹐"來﹐一起品嘗蜜糖拿鐵吧﹐我的小麥小姐。。。本少爺我也詳細的搜尋過了﹐今晚向著北方的頂樓陽臺的夜空會有流星喔。。。"

小麥眼睜大大的立刻興奮不已﹐"是嗎﹖那好吧我們快到樓上那兒許願﹗"她趕緊拿起熱騰騰的咖啡用力拉著瑾沖向樓梯﹐搞的瑾差點弄倒自己杯拿鐵。小麥激動起來﹐可像是個奧運選手。

到了陽臺﹐他們兩都快喘不過氣來了﹐但至少還來得及趕上觀賞快要被錯過的流星﹐即使瑾是最後臨時查尋才知道的。。。

他們同時把眼睛閉上。。。

小麥靜靜許著﹐"親愛的天父﹐我希望袮能使瑾的迪斯尼樂園計劃順利的完成﹐並其他的工作也能成功﹐守候著他的事業﹐給他很好的未來﹐阿門。。。"

而瑾呢﹐就在心底祈禱﹐"天父﹐請賜我更有力量的每一天守護﹐保護小麥﹐使她一天比一天的更加幸福﹐因為擁有愛﹐我們感謝和讚美﹐阿門。。。"

他睜開眼睛﹐已經看到小麥對著自己還有她的天使般的微笑﹐使他滿心動的。。。

小麥注意他的表情﹐"好啦﹐我不會問你許什麼願望。。。不過﹐再次恭喜瑾少爺﹐成為史上未來最年輕的董事長﹐以及計劃書終於順利通過了﹗Yay﹗"

瑾逗趣的加一句﹐"多謝啦﹐我的未來董事長夫人。。。"

這稱呼使小麥不好意思的害羞。。。接著﹐他們用手上的咖啡來敬杯﹐享受眼前大宅最高城的美麗夜景。。。

小麥很替瑾高興﹐"又過了一個關卡了﹐但我好像看的出來﹐瑾﹐你是不是覺得做的不夠好﹐不是很滿意呀﹖"

他轉看她﹐就知道小麥最了解自己難言的憂心。他輕輕點頭默認﹐也透露給她﹐"我的計劃書很大的部份都描述許多歐式村園建築﹐還有多虧有小麥妳提給我的托馬斯·金凱德的優秀作品。。。這些﹐總公司雖然挺滿意以及很看好﹐但﹐畢竟迪斯尼的傳統都要保持着。。。"

小麥重複﹐"迪斯尼的傳統﹖"

瑾強調﹐"對﹐就是未來迪斯尼城市樂園的中心還是由與眾不同的城堡所屬。。。它是不可能被取代的。。。"

小麥終於明白了﹐"哇﹐瑾﹐所以他們的意思是你費了那麼多心完成的計劃﹐還不夠完整。。。"

他點頭確認﹐然後深情對著眼前的風景沉默了一下﹐才向著小麥問道﹐"你知道﹐從小﹐對一個女孩來說﹐一座城堡的吸引力在於哪裡嗎﹖"

小麥也投入的望著寬大的無雲天空﹐掛著一閃一閃亮晶晶的無數顆星星。。。

她慢慢地形容﹐"城堡。。。它的美麗﹐高度﹐暗示著幸福一輩子。。。但其實﹐它帶給我們的寓意只有一個。。。。。就是給所有平民百姓的。。。神秘感。。。"

瑾不是很清楚﹐"神秘感﹖為什麼？"

小麥解釋﹐"因為它的巨大，我們只能從遠方望著它，心底盼望着城堡裡頭究竟藏著什麼樣的幸福謎底。。。。。我們不是灰姑娘，難以想象萬一有一天，穿著玻璃鞋踏進了城堡，那未來又如何被改變。。。但，即使是天真幼稚小女生，我們都有最基本的現實觀，我們的想象世界總會如泡沫一樣，被吹滅，在眼前無助的瞬間消失，不會帶給我們永恆。。。童話故事始終沒有告訴過我們或交代 '公主與王子從此過着幸福快樂的日子'將會是如何，因為它就是無可奉告的結局，看不見的終點。。。城堡就是隱藏着很模糊，沒有回應的異想。。。"

"小麥﹐"瑾感到這瞬間﹐小麥的深切眼神和表情比起平時活潑開朗的她很不一樣。

她直接拍拍他肩膀並轉移話題﹐"好啦。。。拿鐵快冷掉了。。。趕緊喝完它吧，已經十二點了！"

"十二點了﹖"他心裡對自己問道。"是指於灰姑娘必需回到現實破碎南瓜的無助嗎﹖奇跡的結束﹐逼着她要逃離王子的追蹤﹐逃離童話的偶然﹐和容許它與永恆是有必定的距離﹐是這樣嗎﹖"

畢竟，他從小就在如英式城堡的大宅長大，過着上流社會的生活，小時候，任何能用金錢買的到的東西都不需他操心，由別人稱呼為南風大少，直到小麥的出現。。。一切就不一樣了。。。但是，她從那麼脆弱的小年紀就要承受比一般人還要貧窮的生活，他又如何最直接的體會到呢？

他心想著﹐"小麥，妳經歷過的所有，我究竟能夠明白和捉摸多少﹐在現實生活理﹐感受的有多深？"


	89. Chapter 89: 提早準備

第八十九章：提早準備

"哇，這。。。木瓜牛奶，。。。飯糰，咖哩牛肉丸。。。又有關東煮。。。好豐盛！" 小麥一大早起床就有佣人推著平時在夜市才能買的到的小吃進房間，使小麥很驚喜。

佣人小姐微笑說道，"是的，小麥小姐。。。這些都是瑾少爺特地為您準備的。。。他還提醒我們您會在這時間起床，所以一定要準時預備給您用餐，很抱歉我們現在才知道。。。"

小麥很感動，"喔，不會啦，這都是我自己的怪癖習慣，不能怪妳們。。。那，瑾應該還沒去公司吧，我得找他！"

那位佣人趕緊阻止，"啊。。。不行，小麥小姐。。。"

她挺好奇也覺得反常，"怎麼啦？難道他已經上班了？"

她有點猶豫，好像在思考要怎麼給小麥答案，"喔，是的。。。瑾少爺就是因為要提早到公司，所以要我們轉告您知道，而且他還說今天整天都會特別忙。。。"

小麥感到疑問，但是看佣人那麼緊張，就不想為難她。

"那好吧！謝謝這桌早餐。。。我就不耽誤妳去忙其他的事了，"她對她說後，佣人就快步離開了。

小麥在飯廳坐下，對着那麼多餐點，原本是胃口大開的，但沒有心愛的人一起分享，就心情也跟著低落了。她看時鐘還不到七點，也不想把麥媽咪給叫醒。

她把食物一個個給蓋起來，不輕易瞄到桌邊的早報，搶眼的標題和封面照片使她難以相信。。。小麥就驚訝的立即傳簡訊給萬年死黨，小米。


	90. Chapter 90: 衝突

第九十章：衝突

小麥一接到小米的電話，就不顧一切的立刻飛奔到她家。怎麼知道，當小米一打開門面對小麥，她整個人都好沮喪，就如小麥在電話裡察覺到她口氣很反常，果然現在見到自己的姐妹哭得超傷心，嚇得她不知該從哪裡開始安慰。她只能給她關心的擁抱，陪着小米大痛哭一場。。。一直到她的心情可以平復下來。。。

一小時，兩小時，三小時，終於三小時半過後。。。

小麥特地為小米煮一大杯最美味的蜜糖拿鐵，好讓她心情能好起來。。。

"謝謝妳，小麥，"她小聲表達道。

小麥還得擔心她，"謝什麼啊？趕快趁熱喝吧，或許妳會覺得舒服一點。。。小心滿燙的喔。。。"

她慢慢地嘗一口，"真的很好喝。。。了不起。。。"

看到小米的甜美笑容，她就安心多了。"妳呀，真的嚇得我差點腿都全軟了。。。"

她知道自己很糟糕，"對不起啦！一大早看到索契奧運的消息，被阿傑的爸媽叫到去，給他們臭罵一噸，我也被嚇倒啊。。。怎麼知道他們原來是那麼的恐怖。。。"

小麥聽了簡直不敢相信，"什麼？阿傑在奧運得100米賽跑冠軍，還打破世界紀錄為台灣爭光，是國家歷史以來的第一次！他們這樣像話嗎？！不行，我現在就去為你們逃回公道！" 她背起包包，準備要沖出門，幸好小米攔得著她。

"小麥！別這樣衝動嘛！先坐下來聽我說完，"她趕緊勸她。

"什麼嗎？他們這樣不理性的！"小麥就是不服氣。

小米把她的包包放下，"我們是托過台灣奧委會幫忙不泄露阿傑的身份直到比賽的開始，也隱瞞項爸爸項媽媽阿傑最近出國的原因，他們才肯順着阿傑的意願讓我接管他在公司所有的工作。。。他們事先都完全不知道阿傑參加奧運的事情。。。"

小麥傻眼了，"蛤？原來這麼複雜喔？你們怎麼會想到這種方法啊？"

她解釋道，"因為阿傑是獨生子啊。。。他們怎麼可能這麼輕易就放他自由不繼承不接班家族集團。。。"

小麥剛剛還沒仔細注意到，"小米，妳這側邊的臉蛋怎麼這麼紅腫腫？喔，是不是那些霸道有錢人打過妳？！"

她一氣起來，可是任何人都擋不住。小米儘量讓她冷靜，"不是的，小麥，別亂猜！"

她又直接圍起包包，"什麼亂猜？！妳休想攔著我！我這次非去不可，好好給他們教訓一噸！"

小麥就是牛脾氣的殺出門口了，連小米都急忙的差點追不上她。。。


	91. Chapter 91: 妥協

第九十一章：妥協

當天從項家住宅回到大宅過後，在前大廳。。。

小麥還是不服阿傑的了不起父母，"氣死我了，實在是氣死我了！他們怎麼能那樣過份！"

身邊的小米他們都難以平復她的情緒。"小麥，算了啦。。。妳想想看，伯父伯母也有他們生氣的立場啊。。。就雙方退讓，別把事情弄得越糟，喔？" 小米盡全力勸她。

小麥居然還更火大，"小米，她媽都打妳耳光了，妳還幫他們說話？！有沒有搞錯啊，妳這個人就是這樣，沒一次被欺負，都要由我來替妳出頭。。。小米，妳這樣我會為妳感到很不公平！"

小米懂她是為自己好，但要不是關係到阿傑的難處，再加上他爸媽是公眾人物，她也不會這麼輕易妥協。她得利用絕招，"我的小麥，妳也不是曾經給瑾少爺的母親打-。。。"

小麥趕緊不允許她把話說完，因為和她們兩一同在客廳的彩，茉莉和尤其是Emp也眼睜睜地想知道小米要說小麥的什麼一會事。

"小麥和南風夫人究竟怎麼了？小麥，妳是不是沒告訴過爺爺啊？" Emp很關心的問道。

小麥儘快轉移話題，"喔，是。。。是我給伯母儘量時時刻刻都打電話多關心瑾一些。。。爺爺，你又不是不知道他們母子的關係也如阿傑和他霸道母親那樣嘛。。。"

"是喔。。。" Emp心裡還是不排除懷疑。

彩跟茉莉卻得單純相信她，一起點頭。但是，他還非要提醒，"不過，小麥。。。今天真的很風險。。。幸好，小米臨時call我到項家，幫你們的激烈爭吵場面給暫時喊停，也說服到他們不叫禁衛一路送我們到大門，否則那麼多媒體記者剛好到了他們住宅，真的會很難收拾。。。"

Emp聽了，也驚訝，"有真的那麼糟糕嗎？小麥啊，爺爺知道妳是全心想幫助小米，但老項和他妻子在這時間點，也不容易說服的呀。。。"

他們都認同。這下，小麥才清楚自己有多麼的衝動差點鬧出大事來。。。她有點難面對他們，"哎，真的那麼樣喔。。。各位，對不起了。。。"

茉莉反而覺得小麥滿可愛的，"小麥，沒關係啦。。。妳的出發點是對的！多麼勇敢的為死黨出份口氣，實在太了不起了。。。友情萬歲！"

"蛤？"小麥有點亂了。

彩卻小聲說她，"茉莉，別那麼誇張。。。剛剛，妳又不是沒見識到小麥的盛怒。。。" 

小麥問道，"蛤，彩。。。你說什麼？"

彩立刻清痰，"喔，沒什麼。。。"

突然間，小麥叫道，"啊！我又聯想起一件事了！"

"什麼事？"他們個個同聲問道。

"就。。。"小麥口氣轉變，咪笑向著Emp。"爺爺，校花和最上鏡小姐又是怎麼一回事啊？"

"校。。。校。。。校。。。" Emp吞吞吐吐的，猶豫的不敢說什麼。

"哈！"小麥站起來。"加州大學是這麼容易被你們給收買的嗎？我已經調查的清清楚楚了，根本就你們一心冒充學校的傑作，突然間匯給我一大堆的錢。。。爺爺，我已經說過了，我要靠自己的-。。。"

這時，他們的注意力莫名其妙被打斷，轉望去緊緊張張的瑾在這整天第一次出現在他們眼前，超級快步從門口沖進大廳一直到小麥的身邊才停下。"怎麼樣，小麥，妳沒事吧？"他擔心問道。

他們個個，包括小麥自己也傻眼了，不知該從哪開始回答。

彩是第一個反應過來，"誒，瑾。。。你要不乾脆洗個澡先啊？"

他們個個都發覺哪裡不對勁了，趕緊悶着鼻子跟他保持距離。

小麥也受不了，"瑾，你不是去上班嗎？怎麼穿成像個建築工人一樣，整身臭汗髒兮兮的？"

他慌張的一時之間也不知怎麼解釋，"哦。。。我。。。我。。。"

紙抱不住火，彩替他說道，"小麥，妳別怪瑾。。。他為了要幫妳把舊公寓室內裝璜完成，就瞞着妳一大早到那邊一個人趕工，直到我不久前打給他說妳跟小米沖到項家的事。。。"

小麥得知了，簡直不敢相信，"瑾，真的是這樣嗎？"

他不好意思承認，只不對視的輕點頭一下默認。。。


	92. Chapter 92: 參觀

第九十二章：參觀

在小麥迫不及待想看裝璜進行到什麼程度之下，瑾就帶大家到公寓那跑一趟。

瑾利用最快的速度把室內完成過了一大半，讓他們個個看了都傻眼。。。

小麥滿不敢相信的，"瑾，這些。。。。"

彩替她接話，"實在太夢幻了。。。一直太小看你了，瑾。。。這些全部一個人的手工包辦，還真細，專業，又完美無比。。。"

茉莉和小麥小心的周圍欣賞，"這簡直是被童話王國四處圍繞着，妳看，灰姑娘的馬車會跑，噴水池的水聲好溫馨，天花板的星星和七色彩虹還會閃閃發亮！好幸福喲！"

小米一樣覺得不可思議，"小麥，想不到建不成'MyMe'，被改造了，卻更加美一萬倍！妳真是太幸運啦！"

小麥差點無話可說，"簡直超越我的想象！"

瑾一旁注意他們這麼喜歡，謙虛的靜靜感到力氣沒白費，尤其是小麥的開心笑容，使他很滿足。。。

彩很佩服自己的堂哥，"哇，瑾。。。你應該是特別預做這些鋪滿的童話故事場的景牆畫和牆紙吧，而且還是最科技的3-D動畫那種。。。我看美國超級大宅都還沒有這些吧？"

他這麼懂得判斷，瑾也只輕笑而已，"或許這就是當科技公司員工的好處吧。。。"

Emp都有目共睹，也感受到小麥的快樂，轉身對他說道，"瑾，很好。。。我只能說，你都是值得我敬佩的少年，我很放心。。。"

瑾感激他對自己的肯定，點頭接受，"謝謝，Emp。。。"

這下，小麥走到他身邊，趕緊給他一個大大緊緊的擁抱，個個目着他們又要開始逗小兩口。。。

"親下去！親下去！親下去！"他們叫道。

他們立刻鬆開，臉蛋都超紅透透。。。小麥害羞抗議，"別鬧啦，你們！"

瑾笑著小聲問道，"喜歡嗎？"

小麥不好意思與他對視，但是只一個點頭確認已足夠使每個人都羨慕到極點。。。


	93. Chapter 93: 彌補

第九十三章：彌補

當晚，伊總管剛好從他的書房走出，就碰到瑾從不遠走廊正走向自己。。。

他禮貌叫道，但表情卻很沈重，"伊總管，你忙完了嗎？。。。"

他停下腳步並輕點頭，"請問，瑾少爺有事找森川呢？"

瑾默認，也直接切入話題，"我不是故意要把舊事翻起來講，畢竟該保密的我都已經保密到現在了。。。只不過，既然安奇都回來了。。。。。"

伊總管明白他的意思，而且也理解他的念頭。他小聲嘆氣，然後放下多年心機而允許，"好吧，瑾少爺，森川懂了。。。請跟我進書房，我會把您要的東西交托給您的。。。"

雖然伊總管終於肯答應交出來了，但是瑾還是感到很後悔，當初為什麼要照著伊總管的強迫要求隱瞞所有人，於是雖然經過這麼多年了，他希望能儘量彌補傷害。。。

在房間裡，璘一個人從晚飯後，就只呆坐了整整幾個小時深看着自己和安奇跟影小時候的合照。。。平時每天從在公司到睡前都多數對着電腦的網路達人，現在差不多每分每秒都充滿着對某個人的掛念和共同回憶畫面，好像自己想昏了頭一樣。。。

床邊的桌鐘發聲提醒是午夜十二點。。。他投降把照片放下。。。

只不過閉上眼不到三分鐘，他又再問自己，"不知道，她還是像以前那樣喜歡粉紅色小白兔玩偶嗎？或者是俏皮兔八哥呢？小熊维尼？"

他還是為該送些什麼樣子的禮物給安奇而煩惱，搞得自己煩惱極了。。。


	94. Chapter 94: 姐妹談心

第九十四章：姐妹談心

"對，對，對。。。以後 '家家'孤兒院會回收所有地區的捐物箱。。。從下個月初起，我們只接受金錢的捐款，其他物品會被中止，請見諒，多謝您的幫助，我們都很感激。。。好，掰掰！"

小麥講好電話，就覺得很有成就感，能夠順利處理好孤兒院面對的難題真的使她心情特別爽快。。。

"來，小麥。。。我媽剛剛烤好的檸檬起司蛋糕端進來給我們吃，和妳的特調蜜糖拿鐵一起搭配品嘗，一定不錯！"茉莉拿漂亮的甜點給她。他們兩和安奇跟小米一班姐妹正在茉莉家房間聚在一起共度下午時間。。。茉莉正好今天沒課，可以陪陪她們閒聊喝喝下午茶。

"怎麼樣，孤兒院那邊都解決了嗎？"小米問道。

她興奮的點頭，"嗯，回收計劃已經談好了，現在快要進行回收箱子，然後繼續通知個個贊助人士和機構！"

"哇，不錯耶，小麥。。。很有勢力喔，" 茉莉稱讚。

"沒什麼啦，"小麥笑着搖頭。

安奇就說道，"是很讚，我覺得這樣的處理方式可以避免目前和未來垃圾物品的來源，這樣除了可以保護環境和孤兒院的小朋友以外，還能給不道德的社會分子一個良性教訓。。。"

她們都點頭同意。。。茉莉就直接拍手，"說得好！"

小麥思考一下，就表示，"以目前孤兒院的基金狀況來講，是一個維持得了的方法。。。但是，用長期的角度方面看，可還需要時間來判斷是不是永久能行的通。。。"

小米聽她這麼投入分析，就很佩服，"小麥真專業，碩士生可真不一樣！"

小麥拿她沒辦法，"說得還那麼誇張。。。是誰在一天前向着我哭哭啼啼說要放棄一切並所有希望了？現在剛剛還拼命換說一定要考好經濟學的試，非拿A+不可！"

小米超不好意思的，"哎喲，妳昨天也不是超級衝動跑到阿傑父母那！總而言之，人家我確是想得很清楚了，大小姐！"

茉莉也說道，"就是嘛，小麥。。。小米現在信心和心情都恢復好了，是個大好事呀！小米，阿傑還特地為妳定最快扳機票回來，就表示真愛是值得付出的！我們都會為你們加油！別放棄！"

安奇也鼓勵，"對，一起fighting！" 

"謝謝妳們，"小米很感激。"誒，別顧着說我和小麥，安奇，妳住茉莉這邊還習慣嗎？"

她回答道，"我呀，都好久沒有過跟姐妹一起sleepover留宿的感覺了，超級爽的！妳們也要不要一起體驗一下啊？"

她們都笑起來，也替安奇開心。但是，小麥還得提醒，"安奇，這樣的輕鬆空間應該可以給妳沒有壓力深思考的機會吧？"

她點頭，"對，這段期間，我能夠紓壓許多，也想清楚滿多事情的，謝謝妳，小麥姐還有瑾大哥的幫忙！"

接著，茉莉反而叫道，"哎喲，不要啦，我好不容易有個貼身顧問和我每天聊着服裝題材，幫忙激發設計靈感，我不要妳這麼快就離開！"

她們都服了她能撒嬌成這樣子，"茉莉，妳不怕彩吃醋喔？！"

她沒辦法，"好啦，我幼稚。。。現在也是時候該把少夫人的書還給小麥了。。。借了那麼久，我還怕我會完全忘掉！"

她到書櫃拿出一個袋子，然後交給小麥，"謝謝妳的這本珍貴又非常有幫助的十八世紀英屬歷史服裝參考！"

"不會，" 小麥表達。"不過茉莉，妳真厲害。。。這麼舊又厚的書，妳都知道有存在！"

"哪裡，夏季服裝秀快要舉行了，是要多做準備的，"茉莉說道。

小麥拿起書本，卻意外發現遺失的伊總管的精裝書，也就是誤認為安奇送給他的，就在重重袋子裡一塊放著，自己簡直傻眼了。


	95. Chapter 95: 母女時光

第九十五章：母女時光

隔天，小麥和麥媽媽就一塊到攝影棚拍攝即將要出版的麥媽媽中混巴西食譜的菜色。從昨天一大早就不斷的在忙，麥媽媽已經周到細心的把所有食料都準備好，結果她們兩母女只需要在旁舒服坐着一邊輕鬆聊天，一邊閒看着攝影師和助理工作。

小麥就想趁機偷師，很專心投入的觀察攝影師怎麼拍攝。。。麥媽媽也注意到她的念頭。。。

"誒，小麥。。。妳真的不打算答應修主編的提議嗎？"她關心問道。

小麥一副堅決的表情點頭，"對，我一想到當一拿起自己的自傳，第一眼看到的封面就是我和瑾未來的訂婚照，我就雞皮疙瘩的，好惡心喔！"

麥媽媽拿她沒辦法，"小麥寶貝，妳有沒有搞錯啊。。。可媽咪覺得呢，妳是多於害羞吧？"

小麥受不了她的肉麻形容，儘量控制自己不要臉紅，"媽咪！妳怎麼說成這樣？我想借用自傳來表達的。。。是'奇跡的定義'。。。要讓讀者感受到在人生最低落的時候，愛和恩典絕對不會因此而遠離每個珍貴的靈魂。。。現實童話雖然會有機會發現，但它只是人生的某部份而已。。。"

麥媽媽很欣賞她的說法，"厲害，小麥。。。原來我們麥家的'省錢太后'那麼替所有人著想。。。媽咪爸比全力支持！那請問，小公主何時展開由自己親自拍攝封面和書籍插圖的工作呢？"

小麥靜下來想想，又煩惱的皺起雙眉頭，"哎喲，最近那麼多事情，我都還沒開始計劃，又還沒回應修老師。。。真麻煩！"

麥媽媽輕念她幾句，"小麥，做事要有規劃。。。妳從小時候，老師不都常常加這評語在妳的功課裡嗎。。。現在呀，妳已經是大女孩了，拿了碩士學位，怎麼在學業意外的人生職業裡，都還沒練好這點呢？"

小麥也默認，"媽咪，就妳最懂得我的缺點了。。。"

麥媽媽心疼她，就給自己唯一心肝一個大大鼓勵的擁抱。。。

小麥說道，"媽咪就是厲害，修老師這麼快就已決定妳的食譜預購日期了！"

她們彼此鬆開，麥媽媽就確定，"嗯，小麥。。。若妳能夠的話，妳說要是跟媽咪一起同時出版我們各自的作品，那該有多好？"

原本有點失落的小麥，一聽到了整個人都立刻亮起來。她臉上再次露出甜美笑容，"這超棒的idea耶！好，我就儘量趕進度，我要和媽咪同時一起推出作品，yeah！"

"打勾勾！" 她們興奮不已。

母女約定後，小麥就開始說起安奇和伊總管的事情。

麥媽媽如此的關心，"原來安奇只是利用從美國大老遠寄回給父親由他先送給自己女兒的書本這方式來引起伊總管的注意，為了就要塞進一封信件。。。"

小麥點頭，"對，我在茉莉的袋子發現後，安奇跟我這樣解釋的。。。" 她就嘆氣，"他們的家庭關係，還真複雜啊。。。"

麥媽媽仔細判斷，"伊總管實在太過於注重自己對皇甫家的責任了，搞到忽略妻子和女兒的感受。。。"

小麥很贊成媽咪的說法，"就是嘛！都不知道他有沒有後悔過伊夫人離開了自己這麼久！"

麥媽媽就問道，"那他讀過那封信嗎？"

小麥一樣跟她充滿好奇的，"蛤？我，我沒問耶。。。不對。。。是不敢問。。。"


	96. Chapter 96: 互相分析

第九十六章：互相分析

回到皇甫大宅，在Emp房間的客廳裡。。。

小麥好奇問道，"爺爺，怎麼突然要跟我討論大宅費用的事啊？剛好，我也拿過來了這帳目書。。。你可以順便稍微過目。。。"

其實，Emp的目的並不是小麥所想的，"小麥呀，妳不必給我看。。。我只是要妳詳細的分析。。。這些，森川早就給我報導過了。。。現在，爺爺要妳看清楚。。。"

小麥有點不明白，"蛤？爺爺，什麼意思啊？要我自己看？"

他點頭強調，"對呀，妳就在這本帳目書跟我小心睃巡，這麼多的數字裡，妳可以找到最少數的數字嗎？"

小麥比較懂了，"Okay，給我十秒的時間，我就會找給你。。。"

Emp笑了，他就知道小麥能辦的到。。。

不到八秒鐘，小麥興奮叫道，"有了！爺爺，就在這一行 - 一千塊！"

Emp滿意點頭，"好，聰明的孩子啊！"

小麥能感覺到爺爺好像在暗示什麼的，就把項目看清楚一點，於是Emp要她分析的原因就更明顯了。。。

"爺爺，你是要指在這幾個月裡，我在大宅的費用是最少的吧？還有，爸比媽咪的差不多跟我一樣，才兩千多而已。。。"

Emp的表情能再確認不過，"小麥，這下妳就應該知道，妳和麥夫婦也只不過是這大宅的大家園的三份子而已，要妳這位節省過度的小女生來承擔所有人的費用，這是不可能的事，也對妳確實在太不公平啦！"

小麥還是有點固執，"爺爺，我只想儘責任。。。"

Emp排除，"我的寶貝孫女呀。。。妳看看，光是他們四位公子哥所使用的每一間健身房，都一個月總共花了超過五十萬，還有璘那十幾台電腦，妳要怎麼扛呢？難道妳一個人要養起整個家嗎？"

小麥也可以理解了，"既然是這樣。。。那，。。。誒，爺爺。。。剛剛我和媽咪已經準備好瑾的便當了，現在我們還有時間，走，一起去媽媽的花園散步！來，起身啊，爺爺！"

Emp又被她強迫了，"蛤？這，小麥，我還得看財經新聞啊。。。"

小麥命令，"爺爺，你又來囉？我真是太久沒監視你了，那天醫生還打給我了。。。你放心啦，瑾已經裝好電視機隨時重播的功能了，來，快點。。。還有，你別再無聊的冒充學校匯錢給我了，真老套！"

反過來，原本想解決寶貝孫女的難題，Emp得勉強的聽小麥的勸導，拉着自己的爺爺慢慢跟她到室外去運動。


	97. Chapter 97: 絕不退縮

第九十七章﹕絕不退縮

"蛤﹖這麼有才華的作者﹐還會貧窮到在美國流浪街頭﹐付不起房租﹐每天三餐都有問題喔﹖。。。"小麥一瀏覽網站的新聞﹐就信心跌落谷底。

"有沒有搞錯﹐小米﹐這時候還傳給我這個﹐"她無奈的嘆氣﹐在書桌前又再次拿起那本殘忍的帳目書翻了好幾頁。。。

她看了好一會兒後﹐不斷地自言自語﹐"仔細思考也對啦﹐我堂堂個'麥秋穗'又怎麼能跟亞洲首富'皇甫雄'或'南風瑾大少爺'比呢﹖"

她又再次嘆一大口氣﹐把頭靠在書桌木面上﹐腦海一直打轉。。。

"小麥﹐妳都是爸比媽咪的寶貝﹐要有自信和打不死的勇氣﹗絕對不要輕易就投降﹐啊﹗"

"小麥﹐妳是誰呀﹖是本小姐我小米的小強死黨耶﹗永遠力挺妳到底﹗加油﹗"

。。。。。

所有支持自己的心聲讓小麥振作起來。她坐好﹐"真的沒能力扛起這大家園嗎﹖爺爺你太小看我了﹐我就做到給你看為止﹗"

她把電腦給打開﹐"嗯﹐小米說的對﹐我不能只靠自轉酬勞來維持生活。。。而且﹐孤兒院那邊也要繼續籌款。。。哼﹐爺爺也不應該這麼快就放棄給我的接班權啊。。。真是太衝動了。。。哎呀﹐也不能責怪他老人家啦。。。"

如麥媽媽所說的﹐她得開始精心規劃和想法子了。。。

但是下一分鐘就聽到敲門聲，小麥的專注力又被打斷了。。。

她帶着一副勉強的表情趕緊去開門，原來是伊總管。他滿臉笑容的注意小麥的反應，卻感到有點反常，可是還得保持樂觀的態度給她第一時間的通知。

"小麥小姐，很不好意思打擾了您，"他禮貌說道。

她搖頭，"什麼事情？"

他立即向她報告，"是這樣的，森川有個好消息，但也不算是個全新消息。。。就是您發現的少夫人設計草稿已經通過專家們的百分百確認了。。。"

"是嗎？！"小麥整個人的精神都直接發亮起來了。


	98. Chapter 98: 珍貴回憶

第九十八章：珍貴回憶

在茉莉家某間客房裡，安奇一個人正為瑾不久前所交托給自己的物件而在深思。。。

"安奇，我真的非常抱歉，經過這麼久的時間才能把璘親自寫給妳的所有的信件交給妳。。。這對璘，和妳都真的很不公平。。。"

安奇善良的理解，"瑾大哥，別這麼說。。。都過那麼久了，誰都知道這一切不是由你認為要這麼做，就必須辦得到，身在皇甫家不就是如此嗎？ 我不會責怪任何人的。。。。請你不要感到抱歉。。。"

瑾心底還是覺得虧欠她太多了，但是安奇也是個堅決的女孩，他明白如果是她不認定的道理，她是不會這麼輕易就說出口的。

"安奇，真的謝謝妳，"他表達道。

她笑一下搖頭，"別這樣啦，瑾大哥。。。那麼，這一個大盒子是裝了什麼？"

瑾向她解釋，"這裡面就是在妳離開台灣前，影偷偷為妳拼的樂高小型豪宅，原本想要在妳那年生日送給妳的。。。但是，還沒到年底的生日，妳卻跟伊伯母到美國了。。。後來，影他知道了，就氣呼呼地把這樂高丟掉，最後是我和彩瞞著他把這個撿回來的。。。終於，現在可以物歸原主。。。"

目前。。。

她看着手中的信，和眼前在桌上的樂高小豪宅，使她眼眶濕濕的。。。

她小心打開樂高的小門，發現裡面放着一張小字條。。。

"對不起，"她小聲說道。"曾經的不告而別，但是你們都沒變。。。"

那年，十歲的三位青梅竹馬一塊到海邊。。。

"璘，影。。。你們都喜歡日出和日落嗎？"小安奇問她左右旁邊的兩位小公子。

"我只愛日出了！"璘站起來拿個樹枝指向太陽。"因為，每一次看到它，我都會聽到小鳥叫聲，還有新鮮的花草香，讓我快樂起來！我喜歡它！"

接著，影也大喊，"有沒有搞錯啊，這麼幼稚？對我來說，日落才是最感動的！它就代表舒服的海浪聲，美麗的深橙色，給我機會安靜休息。。。這才是最完美的！"

小安奇受不了他們兩個，拿過來璘手上的樹枝對着他們評論。。。

"你們，聽好！在一個完整的一天裡，日出和日落都會一起存在着，沒有日出，就不會有日落。。。一樣的沒有日落，就不會有日出來接替它，它們兩個都是專屬於太陽的不同時間的面貌，懂了嗎？"

"哦，安奇老師，"他們一起點頭。

她回看字條上面寫着。。。

"親愛的Angela，妳永遠是我的天使太陽，住在我心裡的每一分每一秒鐘的完美日落！"


	99. Chapter 99: 即使任務

第九十九章：即使任務

在舊公寓工作了大半天，瑾正準備休息一會兒打個電話給下屬。。。

"喂，阿立，我昨天交代你幫我從秘書那傍晚之前送幾份文件過來，你已經拿到了嗎？"

他回答道，"報告執行長，由於今天比較特殊，所以不只文件已經拿到了，您也會在一分鐘之內收到它們！"

瑾不明白，"什麼？一分鐘之內？"

下一秒，瑾聽見從門口傳過來的敲聲。當他一轉身，就看見小麥在那，臉帶着甜蜜微笑，並一手拿着一份厚大信封，另一手拿着一大盒便當。。。

他們趕緊跑向彼此，瑾就萬分感動的替她拿東西。

小麥樂趣逗他，"怎麼樣，瑾少爺專屬快遞是不是比準時還要早到啊？"

他輕笑着點頭，"謝謝妳。。。"

小麥也開心介紹，"還有這份愛心便當喲！來，打開給你看！本小姐與麥夫人盡心準備的美式牛肉丸意大利麵搭配小菜馬鈴薯泥mashed potatoes和新鮮的凱撒沙拉！怎麼樣，有足夠吸引少爺您的味蕾嗎？"

他很滿足小麥為自己所準備的，"嗯，好幸福喔，有未婚妻的味道！"

小麥笑了，"喂，怎麼講到這麼肉麻啊？來，趕快趁熱用吧！"

他們就一塊坐下。"好，我就開動囉！"瑾說道。有小麥在身邊，他的胃口特別大開。

小麥看他那麼開胃，可真的心疼他為自己的夢想那麼拼命。。。

回想起，

小麥目光轉向他的時候﹐還是帶著疑惑。她就不確定的回答道﹐"瑾﹐其實啊。。。你不需給自己太大壓力。。。我沒有意願強迫你一定要建立一個百分百完美的樂園。。。只不過突然間﹐興奮過頭使自己亂講的啦。。。沒關係的。。。"

瑾聽了小麥的話﹐真的要為自己承認﹐小麥是他一生中的幸福。接著﹐他就柔情向她坦白﹐"小麥﹐妳能感受的到嗎﹖從一開始﹐這份迪斯尼計劃合約﹐是為妳而爭取來的。。。我這迪斯尼樂園﹐也是為妳而打造的。。。"

"是嗎﹐瑾。。。為什麼為我。。。。。﹖"小麥很不明白。

他就回答道﹐"因為迪斯尼的童話﹐讓我想到專屬於我們彼此的幸福。。。我想把上帝施給我們的恩典無私的傳達的週圍的人﹐讓他們也能感受到生命的美好。。。"

小麥感動了﹐並微笑說道﹐"那剛才﹐我和茉莉給你的點子﹐有用嗎﹖還有﹐如果是讓茉莉來設計將來需要的晚裝﹐禮服什麼的﹐應該也滿不錯吧﹖"

瑾注意小麥又有了信心和創意想法了。他很高興﹐"當然好啊。。。小麥﹐妳是我這樂園計劃存在的原因。。。它是為了妳而開創的。。。所以﹐不要怕。。。妳想說的﹐我都想知道。。。"

小麥心跳加速的看著瑾﹐"我真不知該說什麼。。。瑾﹐謝謝你。。。但﹐我。。。"

瑾還是堅持鼓勵她﹐"就當作﹐這是上帝帶給我們的一份大禮。。。沒有祂﹐就不會有迪斯尼樂園。。。這樣怎麼樣﹖"

此刻﹐小麥沒辦法不覺得幸福不已。她知足點頭﹐"嗯﹗那﹐我們就繼續聊計劃吧﹗"

目前。。。

沈默了一瞬間，小麥就說道，"瑾，謝謝你為我做這麼多。。。"

瑾感到小麥的表情和對着自己的眼神突然變認真。他握她的手，"小麥，不要這麼說。。。我只是想每天看到快樂的妳，幸福的妳。。。我都無所謂，別給自己不必要的壓力，啊？"

小麥真的沒辦法了，"你啊，就只是會無條件付出，那我要怎麼辦？我怎麼能讓你一個人這樣子？"

瑾被她的純情而感動，親吻她的手表示，"小麥，那我要怎麼辦，我就是不捨得妳煩惱，擔憂，辛苦。。。妳說，我不為妳，我怕我會發瘋。。。"

與他對視，小麥避免不了心跳有點加速。她趕緊平復情緒，"哈哈哈，瑾少爺，你聽好囉。。。本小姐有個結論了！"

瑾滿好奇的，"喔，什麼結論？"

她再次露出經典咪笑，"那就是，我想參與您的迪斯尼工作計劃，當您的專屬特助！"

瑾聽了，簡直興奮不已，"小麥，妳真的？"

她點頭確認，"沒錯！" 

他差點不敢相信，"哇，這麼好。。。"

小麥繼續說明，"那，請問您，我的執行長，憑您的智慧觀察和判斷，您又認為本下屬在這大工程裡面，最適合勝任哪一方面的工作呢？"

瑾配合她的問題而詳細思考，然後回答道，"我認為小麥小姐您呢，在園藝以及創意題材計劃和研究方面會有一定的潛力貢獻！其實我早在計畫書裡，已經有認知

小麥妳參與提供的創意內容。。。"

小麥挺開心的，"是嗎？誒，也對呵。。。"

瑾得再問她，"小麥，這真是妳要做的嗎？你不必為了我而。。。"

不到下一秒，小麥主動把瑾抱緊，在他胸膛前說道，"相信我，愛是彼此付出才是完整的。。。但是，在我的詞典裡，付出並不是負荷，而是彼此依賴。。。"

瑾很珍惜這一刻的溫暖，擁有彼此在懷裡，被美滿的存在感圍繞着。

"我相信，" 他深吻她的柔唇，陷入熱愛的情感。


	100. Chapter 100: 原則堅持

第一百章：原則堅持

在宮家某間工作室，茉莉正在仔細觀察少夫人的皇冠設計草稿，投入思考一會兒，就有結論給小麥。

"這個最適合就是用原材料純銀，再來加心形的鑽石和水晶搭配，發揮這首飾的亮麗和專屬的美感，"她深處的說道。

小麥也差一點被她帶入夢幻的思想世界裡，就趕緊回過神。

"茉莉，妳形容的那些首飾材料，應該需要不少本錢吧？"她問道。

茉莉看她的表情，就知道她會擔心這點。她勸道，"小麥，妳又來了。。。難道妳就不想實現少夫人的夢想嗎？這些首飾材料，妳就不必擔心什麼的，就完全的包在我身上吧！"

小麥心裡覺得自己超沒用的，"蛤？這不行，茉莉。。。" 

她實在不明白她為什麼這麼固執，"小麥，妳付給皇甫集團的裝璜費用，彩都已經告訴我們了。。。現在，連少夫人親自設計的首飾，妳也不想放過喔？不然這樣好了，就當作是少夫人給我們一個機會將她隱藏多年的設計圓夢送給妳，她親愛的女兒的一份訂婚禮，可以嗎，小麥？"

小麥深嘆一大口氣，不知道該怎麼讓茉莉明白自己的原則和堅持。。。而茉莉呢，就準備念的不停。

"怎麼沒看見安奇啊？她出去了嗎？"小麥儘量轉移話題。

"安奇她，在房間裡，好像從昨天起就看她心情有點悶悶不樂的。。。喔不！小麥！我們不是正在談這個，我說-。。。"

"好！"小麥打斷她的話。

"小麥！"茉莉滿不爽的。

小麥決定，"聽好，茉莉。。。請妳給我時間！"

她不太收到小麥的意思，"時。。。時間？"

她強調，"是！我想親自找奇跡！一個能讓我們成功發表媽媽首飾設計的奇跡！"

"什麼？！"茉莉簡直傻眼了。


End file.
